


A Little Mistake Messenger

by Rachel102



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Blind V (Mystic Messenger), Caught, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, NSFW, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, Secretary - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: MC has exciting news to tell Zen and the other RFA members. That is until the MC gets a shock from Zen. MC finds comfort in a close friend, Jumin Han.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Mystic Messenger. You can also read this on Tumblr just look for A Little Mistake Messenger

I excitedly watched the end of Zen’s newest production that was performed live and aired on television. I had told Hyun that I wasn’t going to be able to make his performance due to how sick I’ve been feeling recently. He was upset obviously that I wasn’t able to come to his musical production. Zen described it as ‘A breakthrough into doing huge movies with famous actors and actresses’. I was incredibly proud of him for being able to do this on his own while I was feeling ill. I’ve been his manager for a few months and traveled everywhere with him. I told him not to worry about my health and focus on the live production. It wasn’t doing Zen any good worrying about my health when he was trying to focus on this role.

on top of all the stress I was feeling I was also planning another RFA party. I was annoyed with waking up in the mornings with my head in a toilet bowl and being exhausted constantly. Eventually I decided that I should see a doctor due to repetitive symptoms. The doctor gave me surprising news, I was two months pregnant. I couldn’t hide my smile when he told me the news. I held a little sonogram of our little nugget in my hands. Proof of the love we both share in this little ball of life. A piece of him and a piece of me. It wasn’t planned or expected to get pregnant. I suppose we should have been more careful and should not have tempted the beast so much. Thinking back two months and my period and realized it must have been around Halloween. Zen was under a lot of stress with the new role learning new songs and dance routines and making sure he hits his mark on camera. Not only that since it was a live performance he needed to practice frequently and work late hours with his other cast members. There was no time for him to get distracted. Telling him I was pregnant would be a huge distraction for him. I know the moment I tell him I’m with child he will drop the role. I was going to wait until after the performance to tell him. Luckily the morning sickness will subside enough by the 3rd month for me to go and see Hyun perform and tell him myself.

“MC the famous actress here is telling me that if this live performance goes well she might be able to get me a casting opportunity for a huge movie production. 007 Bond Jameson Bond. Catchy no?”

“It’s amazing Hyun. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. When I get back I can’t wait to hold you again.”

“I know this is hard. I have to plan a RFA party on top of everything else going on too.”

“Did you go to a doctor yet?”

“I did they said I should be fine. Don’t worry about me I’ll be ok. Just don’t go binge drinking and smoking while I’m not there to lecture you.”

“I’m sorry I wont be able to go to the party. I’ve been working so hard on this production.”

“I know you are. Maybe I can allow Jumin to bring his cat this time.” I laughed knowing the amount of torment that cats bring to Zen.

“I gotta go break is over only a few more weeks until I get to see you again. I love you.”

“I love you too, break a leg babe.”

“Muah” He kissed through the phone. He never fails to put a smile on my face and feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. I put my hand on my flat tummy. “Your dads going to freak out when I tell him” I told my stomach.

____________________________________________________________________

A month came and went quickly just in time for Zen’s performance. He’s been very distant the past few weeks. I typically get a good morning text, and a how was your day and then a good night text. It seems lately Hyun can only manage to get into contact with me once. It was putting a strain on our relationship to say the least. He would usually get anxious if he didn’t hear from me. It was agonizing waiting to hear from him. I was overjoyed when I was seated in the audience watching Zen perform and sing his heart out in beautiful verses. He didn’t know I was coming to see him. I hope he would be excited for the surprise. He moved the entire audience to tears when the main character died but came back and the whole cast sang a beautiful song. The whole audience stood and applauded once the recording light turned off. He made a handsome Jean Valjean from Les Miserables. The way he sang with such passion and emotion in his voice moved everyone to tears.

I loved when he would sing to me over the phone while we were apart, but it pained me to be separated from him for so long even as his manager. I grabbed the small present from under my seat. Jaehee and I thought of the cutest way to tell him that I was pregnant. A coming soon to theaters: and a picture of a baby binky. In case he didn’t get the hint I also brought the three pregnancy sticks to make it blatantly obvious. I patiently waited for the crowd to disappear before searching for Hyun’s dressing room. My heart was racing with excitement. He was going to be so thrilled to be a father. I secretly hoped the baby looked like him. Typically after a performance he takes a moment to decompress meet a few fans and take pictures with them before getting on the RFA messenger to let everyone know how amazing it went and a selfie or two. I stood up straightening out my skirt and carefully making my way down the stairs.

What if he wasn’t ready for kids? What if he wanted to wait to have them? What were we going to do about the manager situation? I was worried about the tabloids and the press following our family for the rest of our lives. He was at the peak of his career I couldn’t ask for him to give up on his dreams to raise a baby. 

I waited until the audience cleared out before I headed to the dressing rooms to see Zen. I couldn’t wait to tell him the news. I placed a hand over my belly and got up to find Hyun.

I picked up my phone and texted Jaehee and the other RFA members: Wish me luck!

Jaehee: I’m sure his performance was phenomenal. Congratulations, let me know how it goes!

—- Jaehee has left the chatroom—

Yoosung: tell him to get me an autograph of that actress

707: I can’t wait to put this all over the tripter bot later. Make sure you take a picture of his reaction.

MC: I didn’t even think about that, his fans will love that.

Yoosung: All his fans will definitely get Jealous now that you sealed the deal.

707: How romantic going to surprise Zen. Maybe he’ll finally ask you to marry him already. Times a ticking.

MC: ok, ok, ok, I’m so nervous, I’m walking to the dressing room area now. I hope he’s in his room by now.

707: Hurry up so we can congratulate the daddy to be.

MC: Wish me luck!

—- MC has left the chatroom—-

I put my phone in my pocket and went to find the nearest staff member to point me in the right direction. One of the production crew staff was cleaning up cords. “Excuse me can you tell me where the dressing rooms are? I’m here to surprise my boyfriend Hyun.”

“Ah Mr. Ryu is directly off the production stage and keep going straight to your left his name should be on the door.” I smiled at the kind man. “Thank you!” I quickly fixed my dress again hoping that I didn’t look too pregnant yet. I wore a simple halter black dress with an open back and my black wedges. It wouldn’t be long now before I won’t be able to wear this dress with a growing human inside me. I smiled thinking about our baby again. I slowly walked down the hall giving him time to decompress and relax a bit. My hands were shaking with excitement. There was a door with a sign that said dressing rooms. I entered the door which lead to another hall with the stars names on them.

“Zen, Zen, Zen,” I mumbled to myself ask I walked past each door searching for his name. I then saw it ‘Hyun Ryu’ in big bold black letters. I took a deep breath and tried to contain my excitement. Two months was far too long without seeing him. I missed his voice, his warm embrace, and the way he would sing my name when it was just the two of us. Our lives were about to change with a baby that will grow up with so much love and attention. I could already imagine all the selfies they will take. I raised my arm up and reached for the handle when I heard a strange noise.

That was strange. It almost sounded like- “oh fuck” I looked around to see if it was any of the cast members around to see if they made the noise, but there was no one else this was the dressing room wing. It had to be coming from his dressing room. Why would he be cursing right now though? Did he hurt himself? I hesitated to open the door to see. There was another noise that was too low to hear that sounded like shuffling across the floor. “God, yes” I heard again but this time it was a woman’s voice. My heart sunk into my stomach. It’s not what sounds like right is it? He loves me enough not to cheat right? I know we haven’t talked in two weeks much but that doesn’t mean he would-. He fell in love with you in 11 days. I chased the thought from my head. This could be a huge misunderstanding maybe something fell in the room. It all started to make sense a woman offering a role, spending hours practicing with her, the few texts and calls to the RFA member and to me. Was he cheating? The excitement that I was feeling prior to this moment was replaced with fear. I felt sick and this time it wasn’t from the baby. It was the possibility of my heart shattering. Do I even want to open the door? I still have to live with the fact he cheated and I know about it. What else has he been lying about? My hands shakily touched the handle to the door.

“Hyun?” I said aloud to see the beautiful white hair that I loved running my hands through. All those times I would hold him in my arms after a long day and play with his hair until he fell asleep. Except, it wasn’t my hands running through his white hair. You could smell the cigarette smoke, and the beer. Hyun Ryu had his arms wrapped around a blonde haired woman whose one leg was propped on his shoulder the other dangling from the desk. His mouth around the woman’s breast. I wanted to throw up. It was like he purposely wanted someone to walk in and see his member sliding into someone that wasn’t his girlfriend. Is that what we looked like? His pants around his feet slamming into the actress who was moaning into his ear. My eyes burned and my throat tightened making it hard to breathe but I couldn’t make a sound I was paralyzed from shock. The woman looked directly at me, “Hyun, ohhhh Hyun” she moaned loudly He quickly looked in the direction of her gaze. His head slowly turning. He locked eyes with me not stopping his assault on the woman. “H-Hyun” I barely managed to say his name like poison on my mouth. His eyes widened in shock registering that the woman he was screwing and moaning his name. “No,” he said I barely managed to hear it I quickly left the room. I could hear the woman’s protests for him to continue. “Get off-“I slammed the door shut to the dressing rooms. I don’t know where I was running but I know I was running to try to erase the image I had just witnessed from my mind. 

I quickly made my way to the front of the building trying to call a car to take me anywhere but there. I threw the gift on the sidewalk I honestly didn’t care at that point what the hell happened to it. My mind was numb my body felt numb. I wiped my makeup on my jacket. The quicker I can grab my things and leave the better. I didn’t want to sleep in our bed. I didn’t want to be in the same house that we lived in.

My phone was buzzing loudly in my coat pocket 5 missed calls and 20 missed messages. All of them were from him. I almost laughed. This was a cruel joke right?

I opened the RFA app. I blocked Hyuns number so that he wasn’t able to read my messages.

—-MC has logged into the chatroom—-

707: you can’t level up with that kind of armor

Yoosung: then help me get it!?

Yoosung: MC!!!!

707: Well??

MC: Can someone pick me up from the airport in a few hours.

—Jumin Han has logged into the chatroom—–

MC: Hello, Jumin

Jumin: hello MC, whats wrong I thought you were with Zen?

707: Did something happen?

MC: Can someone just pick me up and maybe let me crash at their place until I figure some things out?

Yoosung: Don’t tell me he didn’t like the idea of a baby??!!

MC: Ha

Jumin Han: I’ll have my driver pick you up in a few hours.

Jumin: I’m coming back from a business trip so I’ll be in the area. Do you need a plane ticket home?

MC: I haven’t even thought that far.

Jumin: Just mention my name when you go to the ticket center. They will put you in first class wherever you need to go. I have so many frequent flyer miles a 3 hour trip is short. If they give you trouble give me call.

MC: Thank you, Jumin.

Yoosung: MC we are here for you if you want to talk.

MC: Thank you, but I don’t want to talk to anyone right now I just want to go home.

707: Agent seven zero seven is ready to defend MCs Justice at any moment my lady just say the word.

MC: Thank you. I’ll see you soon.

—- MC has left the chatroom—-

________ 4 years later_____

I can’t believe he’s 3 and a half already and as much as it pains me to know that Hyun isn’t a part of his life. I’m so grateful for the kindest little toddler I have ever met. The exact copy of his father. White hair, red eyes, and a face to break a thousand hearts. Just like his dad. Luckily he took after a quieter temperament and kindhearted spirit. He would always want to help clean around the house, and look after his baby brother. He never once questioned why he doesn’t look like his dad, or his baby brother. I just wanted him to feel loved. At times I regret not telling Zen about him. However, Zen never looked back after that day. He left the RFA and pursued his dream of performing in large movie and Broadway productions in America. He was always in the news for his ‘Playboy’ celebrity status. I was proud that he was accomplishing all he set out to do and more.

“Momma look what I drew!” Ran held up a drawing of a few figures. “What is it sweetie” I knelt down while holding the baby in my arms after feeding him. “It’s Dad, mommy, me, and Emiya. Emiya and I are playing on the playground, and you and daddy are eating pancakes.” I smiled at his drawing. He drew Jumin with his hair straight up. It almost looked like his early morning bed head. “Is Daddy wearing a new tie with his work suit?” He smiled brightly pointing at it. “It’s red! Dad never wears red!”

“Why don’t we go hang it up for daddy to see when he comes home later and you can show him?” Jumin adopted Ran as if he was his own son. Of course Jumin has come a long way in exploring his own emotions. At first it was freighting possessiveness. He became obsessed that Hyun was going to come back and I would leave Jumin. It was a struggle for him to overcome those emotions and be more honest with himself and the RFA members. It was a whole new person and a month later Ran was born. Jumin loved him from the moment he held him. He was there for the whole birth. When the staff insisted he wasn’t allowed back because he wasn’t family he almost sued the hospital. Jumin held my hand and supported me for 4 long hours of childbirth. The moment the nurse handed him Ran and he swears that he smiled up at him. He immediately offered to adopt him right then and there. He looked past the fact that it was Zen’s baby and adopted him as his own child. A few months later Jumin proposed and we were married when Ran turned 6 months. When he turned 2 we decided to have another baby and Emiya was born.

I was daydreaming when Ran tugged on my shirt. “Daddy is coming home today right?” Emiya wiggled in my arms cooing to himself as he shook the rattle hitting my face. “Yes and he told me that he can’t wait to spend all day with you tomorrow.” I wanted to raise my children on my own. Luckily I am able to be a mother and work at the same time. When Jaehee needs a break I step into her position to give her a mental and physical break. Jumin wanted to hire a nanny, but I wanted to be there for our children as much as I could. Occasionally, a nanny would come and watch over the kids while we both worked, but we preferred to spend time with one another. The work-a-holic was taking more half days off to spend with his family, and coming home at reasonable hours to see his sons. While I caught up on much needed rest he would take them to a park dinner. I’m sure that when the boys are both are older they will have Jumin wrapped around their little fingers. 

Elizabeth the third curled herself on my lap to snuggle with the baby. My phone buzzed loudly scaring her onto the other side of the couch watching as Emiya shook the rattle and teethed on it. It was a call from the front desk. “Mrs. Han there’s a visitor here to see your husband shall I send him up?”

Ran was watching his favorite TV show singing along and I was trying to get Emiya to fall asleep for his nap. “Sure send them up please.” It might be business related so it might be important to meet with them while Jumin is away. The work never stops unfortunately even while he is off making trade deals.

There was a knock at the door. “IS IT DADDY?” Ran yelled running in from the living room reaching up for the doorknob. I opened the door making sure he wouldn’t run out. “Ran don’t go out the door you don’t know who it is.” He suddenly grabbed onto my leg tightly. “That’s not daddy.” He said softly looking up at the man that looks just like him. 

“MC? I didn’t know you umm” That familiar voice, I looked up to see Hyun Ryu standing at the door. I held my blank expression. His eyes immediately looked at the baby shaking the rattle and mouthing it. Examining his messy black hair. He then looked at the small child clinging to my leg and acting very shy. I could see it hitting him the striking resemblance to himself, the white hair, red eyes, and good looks. It doesn’t take rocket science realize who his father really was. His eyes widened in shock. “M-MC?” I quickly shut the door on his face.

 

—- To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I eventually will get around to writing longer chapters!

My heart was racing out of my chest. I haven’t seen Zen in about 4 years. I asked myself, what my odds that he wouldn’t be standing outside the door still? Probably slim considering the fact that his exact replica of himself as a toddler was clinging to my leg. I looked down to Ran who was looking up at me with his big red crimson eyes. “Who was that mommy?” he asked softly and I touched his head gently. 

“Go watch TV honey and I’ll play with you after I talk to my friend. Mommy will help you put on a show if you behave.” Emiya was getting fussy again in my arm. “We can put on a show for dad too right?” He smiled and i nodded at him “I will even let you be the brave knight this time” and his smile beamed from one side of his face to the other. He ran over to the play area by the TV and grabbed his favorite stuffed animal. “Come here Elizabeth the third!” and she hopped next to him on the couch. “You can be the dragon this time instead of Emiya if we are good” he told her patting her head. I slowly opened the door again and he was still standing there. He was resting against a wall standing looking down at his phone. 

Zen’s hair was still long, and he wore that iconic leather jacket. He looked like he hasn’t aged a day.”MC,” He said softly, I can do this, I told myself trying to calm the internal storm that was brewing inside of me. “MC,” he said my name again and my mind replayed the millions of times he said my name that way. It was the same way he would tell me he loved me, the way he said my name after we made love and held me close. I took a deep breath summoning my courage to talk to him again. “Did you want to come in?” I haven’t seen him since that day I caught him cheating with the famous actress. The actress that just so happened to get Zen a huge movie deal. She gets the credit for landing Zen an Oscar and an Emmy Award along with worldwide fame in Korea and in America. I think recently he came back to Korea to judge a music contest for a popular TV show.

“I didn’t know that you lived here.” He said his hands in his pockets. I’m sure he had a few questions. “Yes Jumin and I are married.We sent you an invitation. I guess your new manager was the one who sent the gift.” Zen was still the same ignoring the media except when it involves himself. Jumin and I always are put in celebrity news. 

“How long have you two been married?” He cautiously asked avoiding looking into my eyes. 

“3 years give or take a few months.” He nodded I think mentally taking note. His eyes scanned the room looking at the pictures on the walls. I don’t think he has ever seen the inside of Jumin’s apartment.

“And kids too huh?” He asked looking at the dark haired baby chewing on a rattle. “Yes this is Emiya, and the older one is Ran.” I held Emiya’s hand up and waved at Zen. He smiled and touched Emiya’s little hand grasping the rattle. 

“hello Emiya.” Zen said, and immediately Emiya started kicking his feet and screaming loudly. I rubbed his back to try to calm him. I grabbed his pacifier from the crib and gave it to him. He immediately calmed down as i placed him in his crib for a nap. 

I walked into the kitchen “Can I get you anything to drink?” I offered looking into the fridge. “No thank you. I don’t plan on staying long. I was hoping to talk to Jumin. It appears he is working.” Zens eyes looked red and irritated already from the cat hair and he sneezed loudly. “Some things I’m glad to see still haven’t changed” I mentioned to him handing him some tissues. It must be serious if he came here looking for Jumin. Zen wouldn’t just randomly show up exposing himself to cat allergies and the person he hates. 

“I never imagined Jumin to have two kids.” He sniffled rubbing his nose. There was no time like the present. 

“Ran why don’t you come say hello?” 

He walked over holding a book in his hand. He lifted his arms up asking to sit in my lap. “I’m Ran.”

Zen watched him carefully and he smiled at him. There was a time where I wished that he would smile at his child lovingly. I never thought that it would be like this he would be meeting him. “You look like a grown man! How old are you?” Zen asked holding his hand out to him and laughing. Ran took it smiling. “You look like the famous man on TV. Right mommy? The one that daddy says I look like. ” I nodded my head fixing his hair that was sticking up. “That is me, Ran.” Ran looked at Zen and smiled. “I’m 3 and a half,” he held up 4 fingers, “and Emiya is still a baby. I help mommy and daddy with him all the time. Mom says he’s to little to eat fish bread” i nodded adjusting him on my lap. “Yes hes still too little” I tickled his side and he squealed loudly I bent down to give him a nose kiss. 

Zen was mentally calculating in his head. I could see it in his eyes carefully putting it together. Ran looked just like him, eyes, hair, smile, contagious ability to attract attention, and he was extremely smart. I wondered if Ran knew that Zen was special to him or if he was clueless as to what was happening. I just wanted to protect him. I didn’t want Ran him confused or hurt. I held him tightly in my lap as he flipped through pages of his picture book.

“That would mean that he is-“

I cut him off before he could say anything more. “Ran go see if your brother is sleeping please. Maybe if we ask nicely our new friend will play with us too.” I set him down on the floor . “We can put on a show for daddy too!” he exclaimed running over to his brother watching him. “He’s sleeping” He whispered and got distracted by Elizabeth the third rubbing herself on his little legs. 

“We need to talk Zen, about that night, about Ran.” I didn’t want to keep Zen in the dark anymore. I promised myself, and Jumin that if he wanted to be a part of his son’s life I would not stop him. I would always love Zen in some way, and I accepted that fact. The last thing I wanted to do was keep him from his child.

Zen in almost a whisper asked, “Ran is my son isn’t he?” Those words made my own response stuck in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes I looked over at Ran smiling before looking at Zen in his beautiful eyes. The same eyes that called me mom, and kissed to sleep every night. “Ran is your son,” I took a deep breath, “and I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner.” There was a click at the front door. My heart was in my stomach. At least Jumin is here. I quickly wiped the tears from my face. Zen stood up looking at the door. His eyes glassy he looked as if he was going to start crying as well.

“Where are my beautiful boys?” Jumin’s voice said cheerfully carrying his bags in through the door. “Daddy!” Ran sprinted to the door and crashed into Jumins open arms waiting for him. “Did you take care of mommy?” He asked him and he nodded. My eyes met Jumins his and his cheerful demeanor vanished when he saw Zen standing close next to me. I looked back at Zen who was staring at Jumin and Ran at the door. 

“Hyun it’s been some time.” Jumin walked towards me and kissed my head. He was sending a clear message to Zen. 

I looked at Zens fixed stare as silent tears ran down his cheek.

————- 4 years earlier at the airport ————

I waited patiently for Jumin and his driver to arrive at the airport. I moved my way through the crowd of people in baggage claim waiting for their luggage to appear from the carousel. My eyes burned either from exhaustion or that I had cried enough tears. I found my luggage and rolled it over to a bench in baggage claim to wait for Jumin to return from his travels from Japan. Occasionally, I glanced at my phone hesitantly avoiding the numerous calls and text messages from the RFA members. They were concerned for me and it made me happy that they cared so much for me. I was grateful and I had such wonderful friends. My usual cheerful attitude extinguished in light of finding Zen. It could be worse. You could be in a relationship with someone you knew cheated on you. This was as low as I could get. I was exhausted I tried to sleep on the plane but my mind was screaming with thoughts swimming around in my head demanding attention.

I will not cry over Zen, I resolved myself not to cry. Why should I waste tears on someone who threw everything we had away? I’m stronger than this, I deserve better than this. I kept telling myself over and over again. I don’t want to give Zen the satisfaction that he broke me. There are worse things that could happen. I was held hostage and lived in an apartment with a bomb I’m better than this. I could do this right? 

I felt numb as I looked at my fingertips rubbing them together. I felt as if I was going to shatter at any moment. My stomach growled loudly and I wrapped my arms around my waist. I kept myself busy by watching people, families, couples returning or coming home, little children clinging onto their mothers coat jackets, and elderly couple reuniting. I looked down at my stomach and the little baby still the size of a pea, and hugged it tightly.

“MC”, I looked up from my lap. There he was in his suit and comfortable winter jacket and a long red scarf tucked around his neck. He could not compare to Zen’s polished and refined appearance but he looked as handsome as ever. I always admired Jumin on his clean attire and business appearance. I probably looked a mess after a long flight, and red burning eyes. 

“Jumin” I said standing up to greet him as he walked over with his luggage in toe.

“Are you ok?” He put his hands on my shoulders tightly looking closely at me inspecting me for injury. “Did he hurt you? He didn’t put his hands on you did he?” His hands were trembling in anger. Damn I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore. My resolve was slowly breaking. I shook my head fighting back tears. “No he didn’t touch me. I will explain everything later.” I held myself with one arm and pulled up the handle on my bag. I was holding myself together trying to keep myself from falling apart. We started walking in silence Jumin walking close to me and making sure we would not be followed by the media.

Jumin looked tired from his trip, and he had bags under his eyes. It looked like he didn’t get much sleep. I hoped he didn’t leave his trip early on account of me. We walked outside in the brisk cold air that chilled me to the bone. Jumin spotted his driver Kim before I saw him. Jumin left his luggage outside the car as his driver Kim opened the door to the car to let Jumin in. I rolled my luggage to the trunk to try to help driver Kim out. “Driver Kim will take care of it” Jumin mentioned opening the door on the other side for me to get in. “I don’t mind helping,” I said to Jumin as I lifted my small bag into the trunk of the car. I then quickly slid into the car to escape the cold.

“Where too Mr. Han?” His driver asked lowering the partition window. Jumin rubbed his hands together to warm them up. “Her apartment first than Home please. MC will be staying with me until she gets back on her feet.” I smiled slightly at him. I didn’t want to even go back to the apartment I shared with Zen. I didn’t want to look at Jumin in fear of my heart shattering again from talking about Zen. “How was your trip?” I asked trying to avoid the subject as I gazed out the window . 

“Successful as always, established good trading relations with a partner in Japan. They were very open to establishing imports and exports and making a deal with C&R Corporation. My father certainly will be pleased at the success.” He sighed loudly followed by a yawn.   
“That’s good.” I said watching tracing the street lights through the glass as we passed them on the street. It was silent for a while until Jumin spoke again. 

“Did you want to talk about what happened?” he asked softly I could hear the concern in his voice. Jumins eyes were piercing into mine and his head tilted readily waiting to hear why I suddenly took off. I took a deep breath. I should tell him, and at least get this weight off my shoulders. I nodded my head.

“I was going to surprise Zen by visiting him at the end of his show. We haven’t spoken in two weeks.” My eyes filled with tears and I squeezed my hands tightly trying to fight back them. My voice constricted in my throat just talking about it. “Zen usually after a show signs autographs and takes pictures with his fans after so I waited before going to find him. A stage hand pointed out where his dressing room was. I was so excited to see him,” My resolve broke and silent tears fell from my face, but I continued on. “I-I opened the door to his room and I found him having sex with another woman, and her legs wrapped tightly around him. S-she was screaming his name, and didn’t even notice I was standing there.” I couldn’t hold my tears back any longer and I looked down at my lap.

Suddenly, I felt a warm arm wrap itself around me. Jumin held me close to his chest as I sobbed. My arms pinned against his chest unable to move away his head resting on top of my own. The typically passive Jumin Han was letting me cry into his chest. I was conflicted beween feeling surprised or greatful that I had a shoulder to cry on. I tried to steady my breathing to the rise and fall of his chest. I broke my promise not to cry. “I’m s-sorry Jumin I promised myself not to cry.” I was finally able to pull away from his arms holding me tightly. I looked up at him and he looked at me.

“The worst part is that I was going to tell him that I am pregnant with his child.” We both could feel the car come to a stop and Jumin quickly got out of the car. i was unable to read his reaction after telling him. I got out of the car to go up with Jumin into my apartment. 

“You don’t have to apologize to me. Let’s get your belongings and let you get settled at my apartment. Its been a long day for the both of us.” He helped me pack two small bags. The rest was irrelevant and unnecessary. Jumin told me that he could get me anything if I had forgotten it tomorrow if necessary. The apartment made me feel sick to my stomach. I turned a picture frame of Zen and I down not wanting to look at anything that reminded me of him. We again got into the car and headed to his penthouse. 

I was exhausted as I followed Jumin into his penthouse. The elevator moved agonizingly slow up 30 floors of apartments to the top floor penthouse. I’ve never seen the inside of his apartment before, and I was certain his blurry pictures did it no justice. It was everything I expected it to be. “Feel free to make yourself at home.” It was perfectly decorated and I was amazed high end appliances and high ceilings. A large fish tank in the corner of the room and large windows looking out into the city. It looked like an image in a magazine perfectly organized storage and expensive taste. 

“I’ll draw you a bath in the main room. You can sleep in my bedroom.” He walked into his bedroom and I followed behind him. “but where will you sleep?” I asked unsure what he had in mind. “The guest room will suffice. It’s just as comfortable.”

“Jumin” he looked at me carefully as he loosened his tie. “I don’t want to impose.” 

“It’s the comfiest place for you. Go relax in the bath and we will talk more when you are done.” I honestly didn’t want to be alone. I sunk to my chest in bubbles and warm water. I put my hand on my belly, “I’ll figure something out” I whispered to my baby. Jumin had put my belongings into the main room and I changed into something comfortable. I walked out into the living room and Jumin was sitting on his couch sipping on a glass of wine and typing away on his phone.

“Oh MC. I let everyone in the messenger know your safe.” 

“Thank you. Did he try to contact you?” I asked as he looked up from his phone. He nodded his head. “I have a few missed calls probably the same as you.” 

“I have another favor to ask.” I was nervous asking him. But I didn’t want to be alone. I’ve slept alone for two months, I just wanted to feel safe.

“What is it?”

“Will you lay in bed with me? I don’t want to be alone.” I was afraid to look at him. Out of fear of rejection I stared at my feet. He didn’t respond to the question.

“I can. You go lay down I’ll be in later.” My eyes shot up looking at him surprised that he would actually lay in bed with me. He was very against a man and woman in the same house when Zen and I started dating. this was a surprise to me at his sudden change of heart. I walked back into the main room. I pulled down the sheets and curled up into a ball on the overly large bed. Jumin would have silk sheets and feathered pillows. I felt like I was laying on a cloud.

I tried to close my eyes, but all I saw was Zen and that woman. All I saw was his lips on her breast and neck. Her eyes looking straight into mine. My heart hurt with an ache I’ve never felt before. All the times he told me he loved me thrown into the wind. I broke my promise again as tears spilled down from my cheeks.I’m so stupid. I trusted him too much. Just because he saves you from a bomb and being attacked doesn’t mean he wont trade you in for a movie deal. Maybe I wasn't giving him enough attention.I wasn’t enough to fill the void in his heart. I was just a distraction. I cried into the pillow trying to stop the waterfall of tears falling from my eyes. I should be celebrating with Zen right now. We should be happy. Choking on my sobs everything falling apart around me. 

“MC” The arm pulled me up letting me cry into his chest. “I’m such an idiot.” If he didn’t think I was pathetic, he probably did now. “Don’t you dare sell yourself short. Zen knows better, and he hurt you. Don’t blame yourself for his decisions. He’s a damn idiot for ruining the best thing in his life. He doesn’t deserve you. I’m not good with seeing you cry or anyone crying for that matter but I’m here for you. You can cry I’ll be right here.”

I closed my eyes my tears still pouring onto his now soaked shirt. “Try to calm down try to match my breathing.” He told me and I tried to focus on his steady beating heart and breathing to calm myself. “I’m not going anywhere.” I heard him say his hand on my head as he played with my hair. “Focus on my breathing and try to get some sleep.”

“o-okay” I said trying to take a deep breath. Eventually Jumins calming voice and steady heart allowed me to drift off into sleep. In Jumin’s warm embrace I felt that i wasn’t alone at least in his arms. There were still so many questions I needed to answer in the morning. I just let my eyelids drift me off into peaceful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get very interesting!

I awoke in a room that I was not familiar with. I forgot that I was in Jumin’s apartment but Jumin however, was not in bed with me when I woke up. I got up quickly and sprinted to the restroom. Whatever I had in my stomach was immediately expelled. I had a newfound hatred of morning sickness. My stomach finally settled and I got dressed for the day. Jumin must have gone to work for the day already. I found a note in the kitchen.

‘ _MC, I have gone to work and I apologize if I disturbed your sleep. Please help yourself to anything in the fridge. The chef should be there around noon to cook something for you. I hopefully will be home by that time. I think you should start thinking about what you want to tell everyone, and if you intend to tell Zen. We can discuss more later when I return around noon. Help yourself to anything at home.”_

I set the note down and sighed. Jumin was right. I needed to think about my future, and my child’s future. Was it best to wait and see if he reaches out first? What if Zen doesn’t want this relationship? Would I be obligated to tell him the truth? Do I want him to be a part of my child’s life? Elizabeth the third climbed onto my lap and immediately went for my hand and sprawled out for me to pet her snowy white fur. In minutes she was purring at my touch.

Secondly, I needed to move out as soon as possible. There is no way that Jumin would let me raise a child in his apartment. Jumin would lose his mind. It was not his responsibility to provide a living arrangement permanently. I was only temporarily staying until I can get back on my feet.

Who would hire a 3 month pregnant woman with no job experience, aside from being a manager to a movie star, and planning parties for charity? I wondered if maybe Seven could hack into a search engine and provide good resume sources. I needed a stable job so I could if at the very least raise this child on my own. I picked Elizabeth the third up and sat down on the couch overlooking the city down below and the cars and people passing by on the street.

I could easily get another item off of my list.

**–MC has logged into the messenger—**

No one is on I suppose

MC: Hey everyone I’m safe at Jumin’s. I just wanted to let everyone know what’s going on. Thank you all for worrying so much. When I went to visit Hyun to surprise him I caught Zen cheating on me. I don’t want to talk about it at this time.

MC: I in no means am asking any of you to change your relationship with Zen because of his actions. I’m still trying to figure things out on my own. I still have a lot I need to work out regarding the baby, and doing this on my own.

**— Mc logged out of the chatroom—-**

As soon as I logged out of the messenger I heard the door open and Elizabeth the third hopped out of my lap and made her way over to the door.

“MC? I’m home.” How strange it sounded coming from Jumin. Surprisingly I didn’t mind it.

“Jumin,” I got up from the couch. Jaehee came in behind Jumin. She bowed slightly too me and took me for a surprise.

“Jaehee!” I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“I’m sorry about Zen.” She whispered into my ear and hugged me tighter. I fought back the urge to cry. My eyes watered and I fought tears back struggling trying to think of anything to keep the tears from falling. “Thank you.” I told her and she released me. Her eyes were red as if she was crying, we both laughed at each other.  

“The chef isn’t here yet I see.” Jumin said interrupting the kind gesture.

“No, not yet.”

Jumin sat down in the living room, and Jaehee followed suite and I also tagged along.

“Have you given any thought about if you wanted to tell him about the child?” Jaehee asked concerned. “I don’t feel like I should tell him.”

“But shouldn’t he have a say in his own child?”

“He gave that right away the moment he decided to sleep with another woman.”

Jaehee’s eyes darted towards the floor not wanting to look at me. “I understand that it is hard for you to think about Zen and everything he put you through but I feel that he deserves the right to know.”

“I understand your concern. Jumin what do you think?”

“I trust your judgement on this situation fully and will support your decision either way.”

“Jaehee, Zen still hasn’t gotten on the messenger or reached out to anyone. If he’s so desperate to apologize he can tell me himself.”

“He’s gone.” Jumin chimed in looking out the window examining a nearby skyscraper.

“The news reported this morning that Zen was traveling somewhere to sign a movie deal. I still can’t believe he just left.”

“He has chosen his path in life it seems already, and news of a baby won’t change it.” I said looking down at my hands. “I only ask Jaehee you support my choice at this time to raise this child on my own. Somehow.” I looked at them both. “Jumin I do not intend to burden you much longer, nor do I intend to bring a child into the world living in Jumin Hans guest room.”

“MC I have no objection to you staying here for the time being.”

“Jumin, I appreciate everything you have done honestly. However, I cannot allow myself to become reliant on your kindness for the sake of our friendship. I believe its best I move out and find a place to raise this baby.” He looked like he had more to say, but hesitated to do so.

“There are not many employers that will hire pregnant women for a few short months to then go on maternity leave immediately after.” Jaehee took the words right out of my mouth.

“Jumin do you have any corporate friends that are hiring?” I asked him trying to read his emotionless expression.

“Don’t be stupid you can work as my assistant,” Jumin said and my eyes widened at the shock. He wasn’t firing Jaehee was he?

“Jumin I’m already asking enough from you as it is. You don’t need to hire me either. Jaehee is perfect at her job.”

“I’ve been contemplating giving Ms. Kang some vacation time for here steadfastness and hard work. It is also close to the holiday is it not?”

“Are you serious Mr. Han?” Jaehee asked with eyes brighter and shining clinging to every word he just said. I looked at her smiling face. Maybe this was the perfect time for her to relax and to explore the world.

“I am quite serious. As it were this situation works perfectly for the two of you.” He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

“MC. You have the credentials for being my personal assistant. You were Zen’s manager and it kept you busy with tracking times and dates to important functions. Along with planning the most successful and profitable RFA parties simultaneously. You can obviously handle stress and have good social connections to benefit the company further. MC you are part of the reason Zen was so successful in balancing his work and free time.” Jumin didn’t even look up from his coffee speaking so freely.

“As long as it’s alright with the two of you. I intend to give you Ms. Kang two months’ vacation and when you return a 3 or 4 day work week. You both can alternate work days so MC can continue planning RFA parties and Ms. Kang has more free time she has always wanted.”

Jaehee looked faint from the news she was receiving. “This isn’t a dream right?”

“I just need you to train MC this upcoming week to do your job exactly, and then you can start your vacation effective immediately. MC, please don’t feel rushed to leave so quickly. I must insist you stay until you get back on your feet.” Jumin straightened his tie meticulously.

“uh- Thank you Mr. Han. I’ll gladly train her right now.” Jaehee said still looking shocked at what Jumin was telling her.

“Thank you,” He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip from it. “We will be leaving in 30 minutes, I suggest you get ready to start training. Tell Mr. Kim to meet us soon.”

We both looked at him. He just said thank you to Jaehee. She looked as if she was going to cry of happiness. Jumin walked into his home office and closed the door. Jaehee looked at me quickly her mouth hanging wide open.

“I think h-he just said thank you,” She whispered to me. I smiled at her. “I know right? I’m in shock.” We both smiled and Jaehee laughed to herself.

“Whatever you did to Mr. Han … it’s working.” She looked so surprised at this new side of Jumin.

“I’m not doing anything.” I told her honestly. How could he be so different from the Jumin we knew from a few days ago?

“Jaehee are you sure its ok with you to train me? I mean I’m going to be having a baby in a few months anyways and I don’t want you to feel like you have to work less because of me. Ill freely step aside if you truly want me too.”

“Vacation is vacation. I can handle your maternity leave when you are out but I feel he’s quite serious about the 3 or 4 day work week alternating. That gives us both perfect amount of time to go home.”

“Jaehee if you are ok with this I’m ready to learn.”

“You are going to need a lot of patience to work with Jumin.”

 

Jaehee was so thankful to have a vacation to herself for a solid month. I was grateful for Jumin’s generosity and willingness to let me be his personal assistant. I told Jaehee to take it easy and that if she ever needed a break or wanted to pursue something that made her happy that she should be able to take the time to do it. Jaehee always worked so hard for Jumin. I didn’t realize how much work and time she put into her job until she started training with me. It was easier living in the guest room in the same building as Jumin. We went home together, ate meals together, discussed work together, and started the day all over again. Jumin constantly asked how i was feeling out of concern for the baby every day. He was always patient with me when I asked for help regarding his daily routines and business meetings. It was only a week since Jaehee taught me how to do her job perfectly, and even supervised me before she left to a warm tropical island. 

_I always check the next day’s schedule the night before to confirm with clients and staff. I make a schedule for myself and color code it to help keep myself organized. Important business meetings are in blue, business calls are to only be between 1 and 3 pm and that is marked in yellow. Always ensure that the chef is preparing meals at least one hour before each meal at 5, 11, and at 6 for meal preparation. Jumin specifically requests that meetings with his father be blocked out completely in red, and repeatedly reminded about seeing his father throughout the day and days before. I give him the schedule and office staff the night before and update changes in the morning. I will give you the business phone with important client’s phone numbers and Jumin’s other personal staff. Try not to mention Mr. Hans father too much and the media. His father the CEO is more involved with pleasure than business._

It was hard work and a lot to remember, but it kept my mind occupied away from thoughts of having a broken heart. Everyone at the office was very nice to me and super supportive of me being a new face to the company.

Everyone seemed intimidated by Jumin and his father. I often would be running documents and trade between Mr. Han and Jumin’s office staff.

C&R was investing in Glam Choi’s fashion line and the contract and holdings were being contracted through the company today. This deal particular put Jumin in a bad mood. Every time I mentioned reviewing the materials for the company he typically would avoid it. I was getting a lot of pressure from Mr. Han’s staff for the documents to make it legally C & R holdings. I wanted to ask Jumin why he avoided the subject numerous times, however frequently distracted by new investors and meetings.

“MC, do you think you would mind dropping the cost analysis to my father personally?”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you, I would myself but I’m currently investigating their credentials and profit values. Come immediately back I have more things to be scheduled for tomorrows breifing” He was buried in his computer and phone pressed to his ear. I nodded and started the usual journey to the CEO’s office. Since I started I have yet to meet the mysterious Mr. Han personally. Jaehee told me that he rarely is in his office. The usually busy office staff the CEO employed was particularly silent today and a tired looking assistant sitting outside the office door. There was a new face at the desk in-front of the CEO’s office door, which was previously vacant.

“Are you scheduled to see Mr. Han today?”

“Actually, I’m his sons new personal assistant. I was told to deliver documents about the new investment personally to his desk.”

“So he is not expecting you?”

“No, usually I just drop important files on his desk.”

The receptionist got on the phone with Mr. Han. I heard a few ‘yes sir’, ‘right away sir’s’ before the assistant stood up and opened the door for me.

“Ah so this must be the new assistant my son has taken on! Are you the new one that has been working behind the scenes then?”

“Mr. Han, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. I have heard much about you from J- the other Mr. Han and Ms. Kang. My name is MC.” I bowed formally to the man. He had black hair similar to Jumin’s however greyer and a larger build.

“He found himself a young attractive one I see.” He murmured behind his legal documents. Did he just say that intentionally aloud?

“Excuse me?” I mentioned grasping the documents I was sent to deliver tightly.

“Nothing I was admiring my sons choice in office staff.” He eyed me up and down carefully from his chair. He motioned for me to sit down, and I did so hesitantly sitting at the edge of the chair.

“So just how long have you been working for my son?” he asked his hands folded on the desk into a peak at his fingertips.

“I just started working for him two weeks ago, but I’ve known him for a year or so.” Crap should I not have mentioned that. Could he fire me for not being qualified?

“He hasn’t fired you yet I see? I’m impressed he used to fire his assistants after the third day until that other one came around Ms. Kang I believe.”

“If you are ever bored with my son my staff will be more than willing to take you on as a personal assistant.”

“I enjoy working for Jumin, er the other Mr. Han quite nicely thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Mr. Han asked me leaning forward from his desk closely.

“Jumin wanted me to give you the cost analysis of buying Glam Choi’s company.” I handed over the documents to him. “anything in particular I should take away from this document?”

I stood up and came behind his desk to point out the major flaw Jumin found in purchasing such a company.

“As you can see here in red is the amount of profit the company is currently making.” I pointed to the numbers as highlighted in green. “In red you can see the number of expenses, compared to the amount of money the company is estimated in value.” I  felt light headed and my vision blurred. Shit.

I put my hand on my head trying to regain focus as best as I could. Another side effect of being pregnant.  

“Ms. MC are you alright you look pale?”

“I’m quite fine.” I lied fighting the double vision. I took a deep breath. Mr. Han stood up and grabbed my waist and another arm wrapped around my arm and he sat me down on the chair next to his desk.

“Ah Jumin-“

“What happened?” Jumins voice harsh even to his own father. 

“I-I just felt faint im alright.” I closed my eyes to try to focus on my vision. 

I looked at a very concerned Jumin. Worry was written all over his face. His brow wrinkled into a line on his forehead. Was he angry? Why would he be angry? His fathers touch on my hand was replaced with Jumins firm grasp.

“I can handle this.” Jumin said moving his father aside.

“Thank you Mr.Han, I apologize for the inconvenience.” Jumin looked directly at my eyes closely. Even though I was sitting I still felt light headed.  “Jumin I’m fine its just the b-“ The door opened once again and i looked to see a very famous actress walking through the door.

“Ah sweetie! I’ve missed you!” A woman wearing a large brown fur coat came into the office. The voice piercing and loud into the room. Her earrings the size of her head, followed by a red-headed woman around my age with her arms folded. “This is the girl I was talking about Sarah. Isn’t she perfect?”

“Oh my goodness is this your son!” Her arms flung around Jumin, who looked appalled at the unwanted touch. 

“Mrs. Choi” Jumin said firmly. My head was spinning still and I pulled myself up onto Jumins arm.

“Mc wait outside the door.” he whispered into my ear as he helped me regain my balance. 

I bowed to Jumin and then to his father, “thank you Mr. Han for helping.” He nodded kindly unaffected by my odd behavior. I walked slowly to the door to leave the office and unable to hear the whole conversation aside from small pieces I was able to pick up as I was leaving.

“WHO is that? –“The red headed woman asked as I was leaving the room. I heard further yelling as i was reaching the door. I was too concerned about fainting than i was to listening to their conversation. I felt relief reaching the door and took a deep breath as I closed the door.

“Fiancé!” Jumin said loudly piercing my very soul at the word. 

I turned and looked into the glass window. Was Jumin engaged? Why didn’t he tell any of the RFA or me or Jaehee? Why did hearing about a fiancé make my heart ache? Was that why he was avoiding the business deal? I patiently waited for Jumin to exit his father’s office. He slammed the door open forcefully.

“We are going” He said not even looking at me directly. The double vision passed and I was feeling more like myself again. I didn’t know what to say in the awkward silence that fell before us going back to Jumins office. Jumin threw his chair back and sat in it quickly. His fists balled on the table shaking. Something was terribly wrong.

“My father has a tendency to date other younger women out for his money and fortune. It’s becoming quite problematic for the company and in the media.”

“It must be hard for you Jumin. People only seeing the superficial since you were a child. It probably is hard to trust-“I stopped talking his piercing gaze as I stood there. His eyes like daggers pierced into my soul. Maybe I should not have said that. _Shit._

“We are going home.” He said quietly and called his driver to pick us up from the building. Jumin lived only 10 minutes away from his apartment complex. The silence grew awkward and tense between the two of us. I didn’t know what to say. I had so many questions about what happened today, but I was too afraid to ask them.

The car ride was silent. The ride in the elevator was silent. Diner was eaten in silence. I felt like I was going mad. I tried to build my courage up to ask him what was going on in his head. I’ve never seen him so distraught and lost.

“You should get some sleep.” His words were dry and devoid of any feeling. I refused to go to sleep not knowing what the hell just happened. “Jumin-”

“Just go to bed and forget this day happend.”I was determined to understand instead of a vague response. I looked directly at him grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away. 

“You are someone very important to me. Don’t push me away, tell me what you are feeling or what you are thinking about.” He slammed his arm behind my head blocking my way around him. I jumped unsuspecting the quick response. I’ve never seen him this angry before. My back was literally against the wall.

I panicked at his response. I had to keep trying to try to reach Jumin.  “Please Jumin just TRY to be honest with me. I’m trying to help you but you push everyone away. You can at least be honest with your feelings around me. You know I’m not out for your money and I don’t need your generosity. I am your friend. You are more than that.” I told him his eyes not breaking with mine as they pierced into my very soul.

“YOU WANT ME TO BE HONEST THEN?” He said loudly and sharply and my heart was beating loudly in my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! More still to come!


	4. Chapter 4

“You are someone very important to me. Don’t push me away, tell me what you are feeling or what you are thinking about. Maybe its best I should leave so you have time to think about-” He slammed his arm behind my head blocking my way around him. I’ve never seen him snap or get angry. My back was against the wall. I had a million questions running through my head. 

I panicked at his response. I had to keep trying to try to reach out to Jumin. I needed an answer for the cold shoulder and the women that came into that office. “Please Jumin just TRY to be honest with me. I’m trying to help you but you push everyone away. You can at least be honest with your feelings around me. You know I’m not out for your money and I don’t need your generosity. I am your friend. You are more than that.” I told him his eyes not breaking with mine as they pierced into my very soul.

“YOU WANT ME TO BE HONEST THEN?” He said loudly and sharply and my heart was beating loudly in my ears.

“Jumin” I dared not to look away from him. Jumin was hurting and hiding so much beneath the hard exterior.

“I’m overwhelmed with- with  anger!” His other hand grabbed my hand tightly.

“My father touched you! You don’t belong to him. You belong to me right?”

“I don’t want to be seen as an object to you, that’s not what I want our relationship to be like.” I was too afraid to ask about the women that came into the office. 

“That makes me sad to hear you say such things.” Jumin released my hand from his tight grip.

“I know you’re not an object your human. Don’t you realize that you will be happiest beside me?” I’ve lived without Jumin for a year without his interference into my well-being. 

“Jumin, I can protect my own virtue and body.” I gestured to my stomach making it obvious that I’ve made it 23 years without his help. 

“Why are you trying to leave? Are you going back to him? To find Zen? I’m only trying to protect you.” 

“I’m not trying to run off Jumin. Calm down and think rationally.” Running off to find Zen was the last thing I ever want to do. 

His arms were visually shaking with the new overpowering feelings of emotions he had never let himself feel. This was a new side to him I have yet to see. 

“I have these strong feelings for you MC. I don’t know what to do with them” He cupped my face with his large hands. His thumb brushing my cheek softly.

“I think I’ve been like this you since you joined the RFA. I felt so angry that you chose Zen. Yes, he did change because of you, and we all saw it in his actions. We all thought that he did at least. I’m angry that you loved him, and chose him. I’m angry at him for being selfish and choosing to destroy your relationship. Frustrated that that’s his baby you’re carrying. Our child to take care of. And you are here trying to leave to go back to the cheating bastard.” I put my one hand on his that were still cupping my face a natural reaction or out of fear I wasn’t sure. The anger in his voice dissipated and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.  

“Jumin, please try to calm down. I think its best I stay until you calm down.”

“As long as you’re here I’ll try to stay calm. I just want to protect you. You are so precious to me I don’t want to destroy the order of things. Just stay here with me a little longer.”

Everything he had said was sinking in. _Had he always felt this way?_ I trusted Jumin, and wanted to help him like I had helped Zen. His father making sexual advances in front of him set him off. _Was Jumin truly that jealous of Zen?_ _The reason he cares so much for the baby is that he wishes it was his own?_

“You should get some rest. You had a long day.” He walked me to the guest room and shut the door. I collapsed on the bed and attempted to try to get some sleep. No matter how hard I tried to drift off into sleep my mind was swimming with thoughts. I wrapped a blanket around my body to get something to drink from the sink. I found Jumin still awake reading a baby book on the couch and a glass of wine next to him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He mentioned softly. The calm returned to his voice. I turned on the sink to grab water. “yeah.” I glanced at the clock reading 2 am.

“Did you want to sit beside me?” He looked up at me from his reading glasses putting down the book on the table next to him. “I want to apologize for before. I will try to be more open with you and discuss decisions that involve your consideration and well-being. I also owe you an apology and an explanation for my actions.” I sat down next to him and he reached to grab my hands. “I am trying to behave and control myself.” I smiled slightly at him, he took a sip of his wine glass. “7 more months until the sweet taste of wine. I hope you will have a glass with me then. What were you reading?”

“A book.” He noted smirking to himself. “Will you read to me?” I asked him and he picked up the book again and opened to the page he was last reading. “Did you want to lay down while I read to you?”

I nodded my head. “Come closer then.” He motioned allowing me to rest my on a pillow on his lap. His one hand holding the book and the other grasping my hand.

“It says that near the 4th month of pregnancy you will experience an increase sex drive.” I laughed loudly that I snorted. I covered my nose with my other hand. Embarrassed I felt my face flush red. “What’s so funny?” He asked

“Nothing at all” I tried to hide my face from him by distracting myself by looking at his large hands. They were soft, and callused where he holds his fountain pens.

“I’m being honest with you and it’s only fair that you tell me.”

I looked at his face. “You don’t play fair do you?”

“I never said I played fair.” He smirked and my heart jumped in my chest. I haven’t felt it do that since- since Zen made it leap. I shook off the feeling immediately. 

I looked at his face again that was staring into my eyes again. He tightened his grip on my hand capturing and slowly lacing his fingers between my own one by one without making a single noise or restraint.

He continued speaking, “A more visible and obvious bump.”

“Check that one off the list.” I moved my hand to my stomach.

“Does it hurt at all?” He asked.

“No it’s just uncomfortable occasionally nothing unbearable.”

“Can I?” He asked looking sincere and genuine.

“Yes of course Jumin.” He moved his hand to my stomach. My growing belly. My heart started to beat faster. I prayed that he didn’t hear it.

“You will tell me what you meant earlier right?” He asked curiously. 

“In the morning after I hear this whole story about the office in the morning, and who the hell this Sarah is?”

He cleared his throat. “A promise is a promise then.” He let his hand wander over my abdomen. “The book says that the baby is about the size of a lemon.” I closed my eyes listening to the sound of his voice. I remembered one of the first phone calls I ever received from Jumin about the sound of my voice. The same effect could be said about his voice. Soothing, calming, and made me forget about my worries. I allowed exhaustion and sleepiness to creep up on me. “Jumin, you would make a wonderful father.” I murmured quietly and softly. Maybe he wouldn’t have heard me say it too loudly. I allowed myself to drift off into sleep my mind at ease listening to the sound of Jumin’s protective voice.

It must have been early in the morning when I opened my eyes again. I was in the guest room once again. I nuzzled into the pillow trying to fall back asleep. It was warmer than usual, I realized that familiar smell of Jumin and his arm curled around me tightly. I felt safe in his warm embrace. His breathing was even and steady on my back. I caught myself trying to match my breathing to his as I placed my hand on his and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.  

 

The morning came and the warm arm that held me throughout the night was no longer next to me. His side of the bed completely made perfectly, like he never was there to begin with. I sighed avoiding looking at the time and the million office meetings and dreaded father son lunch. I of course was invited to facilitate Mr.Han and Jumin’s lunch and managing press. I looked at the work phone that already had a million emails and text messages confirming the lunch appointment. 

_Message from Unknown number_

The last time an Unknown messaged me turned out to be Saeyoungs twin brother who had numerous mental health problems. I don’t blame him for his actions or holding me hostage, but it is never good to receive strange mail. I honestly should thank Saeran for all that he actually did for me. 

_This is Mr.Han’s assistant. Please make the reservation for 5 people at noon. Ms. Choi and a Ms. Sarah will also be joining the lunch. Please ensure that security is briefed and staff made aware of the change in number of guests._

I put my hand on my head to try to wake myself up. I sat up on the edge of the bed to reply. 

_I will ensure that the restaurant is made aware. Jumin has a 45 minute limit to lunch today in order to attend an important business meeting with Bic pen corporation. We will promptly see you at noon._

This was going to be an interesting day already. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go terribly wrong. 


	5. Chapter 5

“We need to talk Zen, about that night, about Ran.” I didn’t want to keep Zen in the dark anymore. I promised myself, and Jumin that if he wanted to be a part of his son’s life I would not stop him. I would always love Zen in some way, and I accepted that fact. The last thing I wanted to do was keep him from his child.

Zen in almost a whisper asked, “Ran is my son isn’t he?” Those words made my own response stuck in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes I looked over at Ran smiling before looking at Zen in his beautiful eyes. The same eyes that called me mom, and kissed to sleep every night. “Ran is your son,” I took a deep breath, “and I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner.” There was a click at the front door. My heart was in my stomach. At least Jumin is here. I quickly wiped the tears from my face. Zen stood up looking at the door. His eyes glassy he looked as if he was going to start crying as well.

“Where are my beautiful boys?” Jumin’s voice said cheerfully carrying his bags in through the door. “Daddy!” Ran sprinted to the door and crashed into Jumins open arms waiting for him. “Did you take care of mommy?” He asked him and he nodded.  My eyes met Jumins his and his cheerful demeanor vanished when he saw Zen standing close next to me. I looked back at Zen who was staring at Jumin and Ran at the door.

“Hyun it’s been some time.” Jumin walked towards me and kissed my head. He was sending a clear message to Zen.

I looked at Zens fixed stare as silent tears ran down his cheek.

____________________________________________________________

**Zens POV**

“We need to talk Zen, about that night, about Ran.” MC said searching for the right words to say. I can’t believe what I am hearing. I’ve avoided thinking about that day since the day she left me.

In a hushed whisper I asked her “Ran is my son isn’t he?” The words barely able to pass through my lips. The young toddler with silver hair and red eyes. There was no use in hiding the fact that a small piece of me was right in front of my eyes. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. This couldn’t be happening.  I watched the little boy smiling holding a stuffed animal smiling and looking genuinely happy. “Ran is your son.” I looked down at my feet as she spoke, “and I am so sorry for not telling you sooner.”

There was a click at the front entrance and I felt my heart sink even deeper inside of me. I never thought it was possible to feel this helpless. I looked at MC who was quietly crying and quickly wiped the tears away from her face trying to hide from the obvious. I wanted to reach out to wipe the tears away for her, to hold her tightly, and tell her it would be alright. It was strange for something that I used to do out of habit quickly returned to me.

“Where are my beautiful boys?” Jumin’s cheerful voice echoing in the silent room as he carried his bags through the door. “Daddy!” Ran yelled crashing into Jumins open arms. I could almost hear my heart breaking hearing those words from his mouth. I wanted to scream yelling, fighting, refusing to accept that Mr. CEO was more of a father to my child than I was able to be. “Did you take care of mommy?” Jumin asked the silver haired toddler and he nodded smiling resting his head on Jumins shoulder. I felt like my world was torn apart in that very instant. The fact that Jumin was more of a father to my son than I was able to be. Mr. CEO and the pig headed ass was able to be a father to my own child. I could not tear my eyes away from the two of them. How natural Ran looked resting his head on Jumin’s, and holding Ran tightly as if they had done this a thousand times.

“Hyun, it’s been some time.” Jumin said as he walked up to MC and kissed her head. I felt something inside me breaking. I have given everything up for a shot at acting, with that I also gave up the right to my unborn child. Jumin truly did have everything that I had ever wanted. He had the love of my life, my child, and his own child and business empire all in his grasp. There was nothing I could say or do but silently cry. 

“Daddy!” Ran yelled crashing into Jumins wide open arms.

I wanted to punch Jumin in the face right then and there. Jumin didn’t deserve to be happy with MC or to raise two children with her. The emotionless Jumin I used to know did not deserve half of MC’s kindness and love. Of all the members in the RFA Jumin would be the last person I would have seen her with. I would have rather seen her with anyone, Yoosung, Luciel, V but never Jumin. The thought of MC sharing a bed with Jumin was sickening.  

I had no right to say anything to either of them or the choices that they made raising a child i didn’t even know existed. I knew that there was a steep price to pay for having a international acting career, however I did not know that the cost was a family of my own. Jumin was the father I could never be, or was allowed to be. 

_Why the hell didn’t she tell me?_ _I would have at least have tried to do something different._  

I tried to tell myself as to make sense as to why none of the RFA told me. I came to Jumin’s with the intention of starting off on the right foot with the people in my life that I had left behind, including the RFA. What better way than to talk to the man in charge of the organization himself. I only came to try to make amends for my wrong doings and for going AWOL these past few years.

I’ll admit I haven’t kept up with RFA in the media and news coverage more worried about my own public image and brand to pay attention to my old friends. Whatever news I did listen too I did not attend to the media coverage of Jumin Han’s personal life. I did hear he got married and he was quite happy, but I had no idea it was with the same woman I had loved, and lost. 

I was angry at myself at that very moment, and what better way to take my anger out than fueling my hatred for Jumin. Jumin, the man who married the woman I loved, and became the father to my child. The cold hearted CEO who never had to work for anything in his life. He took it all away from me the moment I looked away. 

I broke her that day she caught me cheating on her. The same broken expression on her face now could not compare to the image of her heart viably breaking in-front of me so many years ago. No matter how much I would have liked to have known about the baby I don’t blame her from keeping it from me. I betrayed the woman I claimed to have loved the most in this world. 

Her trust i betrayed most of all. 

I made a deal with the devil at a shot of something bigger in return. The devil I quickly learned always requires a payment, and that payment was the woman I loved who was unknowingly carrying my unborn child.

“I’m so sorry Zen.” She kept telling me over and over again while Jumin went to put both of his children down for a much needed nap. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at me in my eyes. She looked so broken and very lost and confused at what was unfolding around her. MC just sat at the table looking lost as if she were searching for some sort of answer to my questions.

I reminded her of the man who walked out on her life. I was the man that didn’t look back. I was the one who continued fucking that woman while MC stared at me. I didn’t even try to chase her down and the guilt of hurting her I had lived with every single day. I knew my relationship with MC was over the moment I allowed that woman to kiss me, and let her comfort me when MC was at home sick. It was over the moment she caught me cheating on her with someone that wasn’t my girlfriend. I lost my unborn child in the same moment without me knowing.

_Would things really be different Hyun Ryu if you would have known about the baby?_

No.

Some part of me knew that even if she did tell me about the baby I would have given up my dream of becoming known around the world as a famous actor and singer. I wasn’t ready to give that dream up for a child, and I would have tried ultimately failing as a father and boyfriend. I’m an awful person. I was so desperate for someone to love me and for fans to love me. I did exactly what I set out to do, all in exchange for a broken heart. In exchange I must pay a debt of seeing my child call another man father. I left her while she was pregnant with my child. I was the scum of the earth in my eyes. I wanted to scream at the sight before me.

Jumin came back over from setting the children down and stood next to MC and he grasped her hand tightly. Their wedding bands shining brightly in the light. He would have gotten her a huge rock for a ring. It made me sick looking at how MC looked at Jumin for support. MC used to look at me like that especially when we were alone and had time to ourselves.

Oh how Jumin had changed. I would have never dreamed of seeing his arms wide smiling as Ran clung to his legs and the way he looked at his newborn son with bright expression. Jumin was no longer cold even greeting me politely.

“Hyun I know that there is a lot we need to discuss.” I didn’t want to look at Jumin or MC in fear that I would start crying once again.

“Why don’t the three of us go out to dinner to talk more about this current situation? Somewhere without the children so we can discuss like adults.”

“Yes, I agree.” I nodded trying not to be confrontational inside their own home. “Good. Then I will have someone get into contact with you about time and location some time tomorrow if that is alright with your schedule Zen. I understand you have a lot of filming on your new TV show.” Jumin walked me to the door. He put his hand on my shoulder holding the door open.

“We are both glad to see you again. Truly. We will see you soon.”

“Yes, I expect I will see you tomorrow.” Jumin quietly closed the door, and I took a deep breath. There was still so much I needed to figure out, and if I wanted to be a part of my child’s life.

_________________4 years Earlier ____________________________

The office was eerily quiet considering the amount of running around that is normally occurring in the office. Was the anticipation for Mr. Han and Jumin meetings always this tense? Jumin was reading the newspaper while watching the stocks at his desk.

“What I would do for a cup of coffee.” The aroma was filled in the air as other staff members made a fresh pot in the break room.

Jumin smirked at my comment as I dropped off the days fixed schedule with corrections and notes from the morning meetings typed out for his documentation records.

“I don’t think I could go a day without it. I believe Ms. Kang also had quite the fondness for coffee as well.Maybe I should invest in Coffee machine business to reduce the cost for the company.” Jumin said looking up from his paper smirking. “Is there anything I need to be made aware of about the meeting with my father?” he asked looking intently at me.

“Well you will not just be having lunch with your father” I looked at him trying to judge his response, “Mr. Han is also inviting Ms. Choi and a Ms. Sarah to this lunch as well.” Jumin folded the newspaper down on his desk his hands folded in his lap.

“My father is going to throw a marriage proposal at me again it seems.” He sighed straigtening the documents on his desk. 

“Jumin can I ask you a question?”

“Yes I have a feeling you will keep asking even if i refuse to answer.”

“Do you intend on telling your father about Glam Choi’s business? He seems quite intent upon buying her company for far more than its own value.”

“How did you-“ He looked shocked that I actually took the time to read the documents and piece together why he was examining profit and values on company products and expenses. 

“I read over all your documents and notes. You think that she is falsely reporting income in an attempt to make her company more valuable value?”

“Considering that this company has large profits for a relatively unknown business it seems very likely.” Jumin said with a hint of concern in his voice. 

“What are you going to do about it?” I asked him sitting down on one of the chairs by his desk.

“Nothing.”

“Wouldn’t you want to tell your father that-“

“My father won’t care about that. That’s why Glam Choi is trying to force one of her students on me and simultaneously using my father.”

“Sarah.”

“Yes Sarah and No I do not know what I am going to do yet. Enough questions for now. The meeting with Bic is still on schedule? How’s RFA party planning?”

“I think there is a lot of people interested in going thanks to Saerans connections from Mint Eye, and of course Yoosungs gaming guild.” I laughed thinking about the party guest that came in a full beard and battle armor.

“The Bic meeting is on schedule. The press was wondering if they could get a quick picture of the meeting with your father for their magazine on C&R Corporation. I told them that I would ask you first.”

“Just one picture, no quotes or interviews.”

“Understood.” He stood up trying to straighten his tie to no avail. He gets very fidgity when hes anxious.

 “Shall we get going then?” He asked me fiddling with his tie making it more uneven and messy. I chuckled to myself, “Here”. I walked up to him and he looked up as I fixed his tie for him. He always wore the same similar ties every day dark and grey ties for every day of the week. I had half a mind to buy him a white or a obnoxious red color. I quickly tightened the tie into its correct position. After watching him fix his ties after so long it became easy enough to repeat the process. 

 “There, much better.” He looked back down at me. “You are letting your nerves get the best of you.” I said quietly as I pressed the tie to his chest. 

“Jumin,” I said as he still looked at me softly and grabbed one of my hands that were pressing into his chest. Why was my heart racing so quickly? Am I blushing my face feels red. Is he moving closer to my face? I didn’t know if I should close my eyes and expect his touch. I froze in anticipation I could feel his warm breath nearing my lips.

I just about jumped out of my skin when the phone went off loudly.

I looked down at my phone to see driver Kim’s information pop up along with a chatroom opened up from the RFA. “The car is here.” He cleared his voice, “Right”. I took a deep breath watching as he walked out of his office. 

The car ride was awkward as the silence between us was deafening. I wanted to say something, anything to get rid of the silence. My thoughts were racing in my mind. 

I almost kissed Jumin and he almost kissed me. I surprisingly didn’t mind that idea. Was I a horrible person for wanting him to kiss me? Would he feel weird about kissing someone who just got out of a relationship? Was I reading his signals wrong? I wanted him to kiss me. 

Jumin definitely was leaning in to kiss me. Jumin was always there for me even when I was with Zen, and even more so that he’s letting me stay in his apartment until I get back on my feet. Jumin looked un-phased as we were going to the restaurant. Would I be able to have composure with my facial expressions with Jumins father and the two other women?  

“Mr. Han,” I bowed and he smiled kindly. “I’m glad you are feeling better.” He noted towards me.

“Thank you for your concern.” I nodded and signaled for the photographer over to take a quick photo.

“One picture for the press.” I told the photographer who snapped a photo of Jumin and his father sitting down for a meal. “That is enough, thank you.”

“Allow me to escort you out.” I told the photographer who was quite insistent on getting more than one photo. I checked with restaurant security over proper precautions and crowd control if the public was made aware of their meeting. When I returned to the table the two women were chatting Mr. Han’s ear off about their fashion and profits.

“I must insist on this Jumin.” His father said very sternly.

“You are 28 years old and have no current relationships and this is best for the company.”

“I have no interest in marrying someone for good business.”

“Jumin give me a chance to get to know you and over time you will learn to love me.” The read headed woman said her eyes hopeful at a shot of obtaining the Hans fortune. I wanted to desperately say something to stand up for Jumin. Jumin if he did not stand up for himself would be forced into a convenient marriage.

“I want Sarah to sit in on the business meeting with Bic later today. Sarah will soon be part of our family.

“She will not be a part of our family.” Jumin snapped back.

“What do you mean?” Mr. Han replied keeping his questions short. “Do you intend to keep being so rude.”

“Jumin… don’t be like that to your father.” Sarah said smirking as the three of them ganged up on Jumin. 

“I am not the one being rude, bringing an insider into a private meeting where we will be discussing private company matters. Did she even sign a confidentiality agreement form? It has taken months to organize this meeting with the corporation and a complete outsider sitting in on the meeting will not help the company in any way from a professionals standpoint.”

“I did not have time to complete one. I rushed here as soon as I could to see you. I wanted to look pretty enough to present myself.” Sarah retorted scoffing at Jumin. “After all i feel its best i know what kind role my future husband has in the company.” I could see Jumins eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

“Can’t you see that this is for your own good? You’re still young, so you don’t know what you are saying. You can’t keep living your life by yourself.” Mr. Han said picking up the silverware on the table. 

Jumin sat back in his chair pushing himself away from the table. “Is that why you are always with someone else?” 

Mr. Han frowned “hahahaha. That’s not very nice Jumin. It breaks my heart to see you like this.You will be happy too with Ms. Sarah. Over time you will see that this is great for the company. You want to company to succeed do you not?”

“What about your new assistant she isn’t the same plain one you had earlier. Her file from HR is very vague on her job qualifications and experience level.” Glam Choi asked referring to myself as a quick change of subject. 

“My assistant Ms. Kang is on vacation. MC is my new assistant to fill in her place. I thought hiring a new assistant will allow me flexibility for my hard working staff.” Jumin said with a blank expression.

“How generous of Jumin. I enjoy a kind man.” Sarah said and then glaring at me from across the table.

“Jumin is quite kind for taking me in until i get back on my feet again.” I said taking a sip of water.

“So you are living with Jumin?” Mr. Han asked curiously and kindly.

“Currently yes. He was kind enough to allow me to stay in his guest room.”

“How improper!” Glam stated and I looked down at my hands.

“Why in the world would he let you live at his apartment?” I took another sip of water trying to avoid answering the numerous questions. That’s when Jumin’s eyes widened as if he had an idea. He immediately spoke up.

“Actually… MC is my lover.” I slammed the cup down on the table and started choking on water. I pounded my chest hard to cough up the water I just inhaled. I shot him a wide eyed look and quickly looked at the horrified faces of Glam Choi and Sarah. Mr. Han eyebrows were raised in surprise. 

What the hell did Jumin just do? 


	6. Chapter 6

“What about your new assistant she isn’t the same plain one you had earlier. Her file from HR is very vague on her job qualifications and experience level.”

“My assistant Ms. Kang is on vacation. MC is my new assistant to fill in her place. I thought hiring a new assistant will allow me flexibility for my hard working staff.” Jumin said with a blank expression.

“How generous of Jumin. I enjoy a kind man.” Sarah said and then glaring at me from across the table.

“Jumin is quite kind for taking me in.” I said taking a sip of water.

“So you are living with Jumin?” Mr. Han asked curiously and kindly.

“Currently yes. Until I get back on my feet.”

“How improper!” Glam stated and I looked down at my hands.

“Why in the world would he let you live at his apartment?” I took another sip of water trying to avoid answering the numerous questions. That’s when Jumin spoke up.

“Actually, MC is my lover.” I slammed the cup down on the table and started choking on water. I pounded my chest hard to cough up the water I just inhaled. I shot him a wide eyed look and quickly looked at the horrified faces of Glam Choi and Sarah. Mr. Han eyebrows were raised in surprise. What the hell did Jumin just do?

“We are prepared to make a deal with C & R corporation-“ My mind and heart were racing faster than the speed of light. How could he even keep a composed look on his face right now. Did Jumin realize what he had just done? One minute we were eating lunchm and the next I’m involved with a family scandal and known as Jumin’s lover.

Did he really call me lover?  What the hell was he thinking? The last of my worries at the moment were about the business meeting that I was supposed to be taking notes on. I couldn’t make out what they were talking about but there was a great deal of arms waving and nodding of important corporation heads. 

I was the easy way out. Was he not going to talk about what just happened? Jumin had pulled me immediately from lunch and into the car back to work to make the meeting on time. What do I even begin to ask about what his actual intentions were when he called me his lover? What am I going to do later when those women come to harass Jumin in his office again?

I stared endlessly at the wall avoiding making eye contact with Jumin sitting next to me in the large office conference room.

“MC”

I need to keep a level head my mind is spinning in every direction.

“MC”

“Hmm?” I turned and noticed that the meeting was over. The Bic partners leaving the room and Jumin standing at the head of the large office table.

“Dozing off the entire meeting it seems?” Jumin gathered up his papers.

“I’m sorry I can;t seem to think straight after what you told your father and Glam Choi about our ‘relationship’.” I took a deep breath. “You want to tell me what the hell happened earlier?” I could not meet his eyes out of embarrassment as I nervously collected my clipboard and pen. 

“The only way to diffuse the topic of marriage was to tell them that you were my lover.” He took a sharp breath in before I interrupted his train of thought. 

“What happens when they figure out that I am not your lover?” I asked him following him as he lead me to the car waiting out front. Jumin held the door open for me and I got in and he followed behind. “If and when they find out the circumstance I will have secured myself and the company enough to refuse a marriage proposal for a  business venture my father wishes to pursue.” He said gazing out the window with a blank expression. 

“So you bought yourself needed  time to gather information about Glam Choi and Sarah.” I nodded my head still unable to meet his piercing eyes. Why was I flustered at the idea of an engagement with Sarah? 

“Exactly.” Things quieted between us until a terrifying thought crossed my mind. If they went so far as to dig up information about Jumin and Jaehee what else could they have access too? I was concerned about my health records. “Since they have access to Jaehee what are the odds that they find out I’m pregnant?”

Jumin immediately responded so much as not even a change in his voice just fidgeting with his cufflings on his wrists and having a difficult time getting them untangled from a loose string caught in his shirt. “I will tell them that it is my child.” I looked at him concerned at his response. “You would throw your reputation away for the sake of refusing a marriage offer?”

“For the time being yes. This is not the first arranged marriage one of my father’s girlfriends have thrown themselves at me. However, none of the women directly pursued my father and sent another after me as well. Since I do not have enough evidence against Glam Choi and her students profitable business venture until I do for the time being the story I told them must hold true. If they do dig up that information it will definatly complicate the situation to say the least. I will give my attorney a call tomorrow about your confidential records with our department.”

In frustration he yanked at his sleeves with a hard tug. He was worked up, stressed and angry just talking about the subject about Glam Choi and Sarah. “Jumin” He looked at me sharply. They softened in my direction. “Here” I reached for his hand.

“Let me help you.”

His hand was immediately stiff remaining perfectly still and taut. “Relax Jumin I don’t bite. Your cufflings are stuck.” I smiled at his stiff posture and rigid arm due to his nerves. He relaxed as I untangled the winding string wrapped tightly around the links. I took the moment to observe his hands further in detail. His hands were big, and yet soft considering all the papers he has to comb through each day. He had calloused hands where his pen rested between his slender fingers. He could be a hand model if he truly wanted too. I turned his palm towards the ceiling of the vehicle resting his hand on my knee to try to manipulate the buttons through the small opening. I took my other hand and touched his hands between mine. They were warm and smooth like the rest of his overall complexion. I couldn’t help myself but wonder about his hands how they felt against my own skin, and their feathery light touch. How they delicately wrapped around my own and the moments our hands accidentally brush each others around his apartment. 

“Do you think you could help with this side too?” He asked softly I looked at his face. His eyes unfocused and darting. His eyes finally met mine and he quickly turned away. A hue of pink across his cheeks. Jumin Han was blushing. It was a beautiful sight. The emotionless Jumin Han was coming undone before my eyes his expression softening with each passing day. V would love to see this. I laughed to myself. If only we knew where he was.

I took his other hand in my own placing it on my lap. He seemed much more relaxed. “What do you do to your shirts if they usually get stuck like this?” I asked wiggling the string from around the links.

“I’d rather cut the shirt off of me rather than lose the cufflings. they were a present from my step-mother.”

“It’s a nice shirt on you Jumin. It would be a shame to just cut it off.”

“My patience easily wears thin when this occurs.” He huffed laughing quietly. His smile quickly vanished from his face. The way his whole face lights up is mesmerizing. I even catch myself staring at him while he is engrossed in his own work. I managed to get the button undone on his other cuff-ling. He grabbed his wrist as if it were restrained from its bonds.

“Thank you.” I nodded looking out the window until we made it back to his apartment.

_____________________________________________________________

“Have you ever cooked a real meal to yourself that isn’t pancakes Jumin?” I asked as we organized the papers of the new business contract. I walked over to the fridge opening up the fully stocked with various healthy foods that the chef would come in and prepare for him. Elizabeth ran herself up my leg purring as I gazed into the fridge. I grabbed my phone and called the chef.

“Please cancel dinner service tonight for Mr. Han” I grabbed defrosted steak and a few other ingredients before closing the fridge and hanging up the phone. “What are you doing?” He set down his highlighter and sticky-notes to observe what I was up too. 

“You just sealed a huge deal with a corporation is that not a good reason to celebrate?” He nodded looking at me for a minute before returning to examining the papers. “No, pancakes are about the extent of my skills.”

I looked around for a cooking pan and spices to marinate the steak. “So tell me about how you and Elizabeth the Third ended up becoming a pair.” I gathered all the ingredients to make a flank steak with mashed potatoes and a vegetable of some kind. 

“Rika actually suggested I take care of her.” He stopped shuffling his papers and fiddled with the diamond encrusted pen his father gave him. “Rika was pretty close to you.” I said trying to know a little more about their personal relationship. “She could tell I wasn’t very open with my emotions and Rika thought Elizabeth the Third might be able to help with that.” He smiled at the distant memory. I could never replace Rika or the hole she left in the RFA. I could only do my best to fill her shoes and her job that she left behind. She impacted everyone’s life in the RFA it seems. 

“Rika seems to have touched your life too.” I said seasoning the steak. “She’s touched mine as well not in the physical sense but her presence has impacted my time with the RFA. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you Jumin.” I smiled at him kindly, and understanding. 

“If you need to ever talk about Rika or your family you can always come to me.” I told him as i searched for a potato peeler as I heated up a pot of water. 

“MC do you need help?”

“If you are willing to learn I would not mind the help.” He rolled his sleeves up looking quite serious about the job he was about to do. 

“Potato peeler, Jumin you are going to peel the potato and try not to cut yourself with the sharp edge.”

“Like this?” He made a quick short stroke taking off the skin very slowly and meticulously. “Perfect, and when you are done just put them in the bowl by the sink.” He peeled away at the potatoes as i eagerly grilled the steaks on his large industrial oven. 

“So MC, any thought on the gender of the baby yet?” 

I looked at him as he carefully peeled, a determined look on his face as if he was planning the best optimum method to cut the potato. The question throwing me off guard.  “I dont think I want to know the gender of the baby until it is born. Keeping it a surprise.As long as the child is healthy I will be happy.”

“I will be happy too for you.” He said looking at me with a half smile. “I would want a little girl I think when I do have my own children.”

I smiled at his comment I could definitely see him being more of a male oriented father, but a concerned father figure to a girl as well. 

“Maybe Sarah can help you out with that.” I teased him poking his side teasingly. I laughed to myself as I checked his progress. He grabbed the potato skins and threw them at my head. I gasped at his reaction and threw them back at him. 

“How rude Jumin!” He laughed and threw more potato skins at me with a wide smile. “Is this what domesticated life is like?” Jumin tossed another scrap hitting me right in my head. “Hardly a little cooking is barely domesticated.”

“Then show me the next step then.” He placed his hands on his hips eager to learn. As i showed him how to take the potato masher and smash all the potatoes his expression relaxed and the frown line typically on his forehead was gone. He was genuinely enjoying this break from C&R business. 

“Come here.” Jumin told me as I walked up to him. “Do I have something on my face?” He shook his head and reached above my head removing a piece of food that got stuck in my hair from his food fight. Zen never offered to ever help me with cooking before. For the most part i would go home and cook a meal while he is at rehearsals for hours on end. Having help while cooking was a much needed change of pace. 

“What is it?” I asked putting my hand over my mouth. 

“Food from when I threw food at you.” He laced his fingers through my hair holding my head in place for him to grab the potato skin. He looked at me intently and smiled his thumb running over my cheek. Involuntarily i touched his arm at his touch. His fingers gently brushed my parted lips softly before withdrawing his hand. I could not shake the feeling he left at the gesture, or the pounding of my heart. My face felt red, and there was a light shade of pink on his cheeks as well, 

 We finished dinner discussing distant memories of our childhood and his memories of V and his travels around the world. Our shared enjoyment over wine and taste in classical music. Jumin enjoyed classical composers versus classical soundtracks from movies. He sipped on his wine as we discussed our young childhood romances and failures. Jumin almost spit out his wine when I told him that in my competitive nature I ran into a locked glass door. His laugh echoed loudly in the room and was a pleasant sound. Elizabeth climbed onto Jumin to join in the conversation. 

“Thank you for teaching me how to make something other than pancakes.”

“Jumin, I will be expecting mashed potatoes and pancakes from now on from you” and we both smiled. 

It felt different, or maybe I am just imagining that it feels difference since it has been a few months since i have felt anything similar to love. The panging in my heart was any indication at my growing feelings and trust with the man that kindly opened himself up to me and my unborn child. I could not just be imagining the subtle indications of affection directed towards me as well. I was in deep trouble for developing growing feelings of affection towards him. I was slowly falling for Jumin. I was falling hard for Jumin and the realization made my heart beat wildly out of my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Lazy weekends were the best weekends especially after Jumin got home from his business trip. Jumin was napping soundly on the couch Elizabeth the third purring on his chest with his hand on her body. I smiled to myself as I watched the two of them snoozing the afternoons away. I grabbed a blanket and gently laid it across his legs and on lower part of his chest. His top shirt buttons casually unbuttoned. Elizabeth moved in his arms at the startle of the blanket but settled back into her position once she realized I had helped her out.

I sat back down on the lounge chair and scrolled through my phone.

****—** MC has logged into the Chatroom—**

Jaehee: I’m relaxing at the beach getting some sun.

707: I burn to a crisp in the sun

Oh MC is here!

MC: Jaehee how is vacation going?

Jaehee: You can keep my job forever if you would like. 

Has Jumin ran you up a wall yet?

MC: hahaha hardly. 

Everything is good on our end, however business end is a different story.

Jaehee: What happened was it his father again?

MC: not quite Mr. Han per say more like Jumin’s fiance.

707: wait hes engaged that damn bastard

MC: no don’t misunderstand this is not his choosing.

Jaehee: and what happened?

MC: they may or may not believe that Jumin and I are-

Jaehee: He did what?

MC: Its just a misunderstanding, until Jumin can collect enough information to refuse this marriage proposal.

707: Oh thank God! 

I was worried that I would have to come save you from Jumins clutches. 

Defender of Justice to save the innocent MC from the gate keeper Jumin.

MC: all good on this end here! 

Seven don’t worry I’ll know who to call to save me next time.

707: All is well then.

Defender.

Of.

Justice.

Out.

**-707 has logged out-**

Jaehee: I have to go too I need another drink.

MC: Don’t have too much fun you have to come back soon!

Jaehee: No promises here.

**–Jaehee has logged out—**

It was inevitable that I would run into Zen news on my Facebook page. _South Korean Musical Actor Trending in the United States of America._ I quickly scrolled past the news page my friends shared on Facebook. _Hyun Ryu and Amelia Corina officially an item?_ I turned my phone over trying to ignore the burning feeling in my heart. 

I could not tear my eyes away at his calm and collected mannerism. Did he even lose any sleep over me? He looked as if he didn’t spend too much time letting a breakup hinder his acting and public appearance. Hyun was somebody now, and I was just holding him back. It took me a week and RFA taking turns keeping my mind occupied before I was finally composed enough to be alone.

Why was I craving to see him, was it because he was happy and doesn’t seem to be too worried about a cheating scandal? I still cared for Zen. I will always love him in some way or the other. I cant forget the man that he was before things started to go downhill. Still, I can admire him from afar. Maybe one day Jaehee and I can fangirl over him and we can bring the baby to watch Zen on the TV.

There were thousands of pictures mostly of Zen, and selfies on date nights. Late nights under the stars, his motorcycle, backstage at his musicals. Was he happy? Was he finally accomplishing his dreams? Did the woman in the new pictures know how he likes his DVD collection at home? How he snores lightly when he’s exhausted from a long night of drinking?

I looked at my camera roll on my phone hesitant to look at the beginning. If I wanted a clean slate I needed to delete photos off of my phone. It was going to be now or never. I selected every photo, video, selfie, and saved screen shots I had saved since I met him. I quickly hit the delete button before my heavy fingers would change their mind. Clearing out all the memories, and moments that I treasured the most with Zen. I took a deep breath as I emptied my trash bin on my phone.

I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I could start looking forward to cute baby pictures. I finally opened my text messages and deleted any and every message with Zen involved in it. It would be better to rid myself of the temptation to look back and feel sorry about myself. I smiled to myself that I was finally released from a large amount of temptation to look at those photos that brought me so much happiness.

I was startled by Elizabeth crawling in my lap. I looked over at Jumin who was lazily stretching out on the couch with a loud groan. I pet her soft white fur as she sat down between my legs encouraging me to pet her.

“Have you decided to sit with the ladies?” I said to Elizabeth who was enjoying extra attention from another person.

She cozied herself up on my knee and sprawling out. “She just wants more attention” Jumin said groggily and I laughed at her cute little face and tail.

“Jumin, Elizabeth the Third needs a womanly figure in her life to keep her straight. Sometimes it’s good to take a short reprieve from her favorite and only man in her life.”

He laughed and sat up on the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and hair disheveled in all directions. I smiled to myself at his rare and slightly appearance. Jumin would hate to look like a mess in front of anyone.

“What are you smiling at?” He asked looking at me seated on the edge of the couch arms resting on his legs.

“Nothing!” I told him scratching behind Elizabeth’s ears averting his stare and blush on my cheeks. I took out my phone and took a quick picture of Elly. I knew who to send this picture to, Seven. Seven immediately responded with heart emojis: “Elly my love! She is so adorable! Jumin however looks like he just woke up with the bad case of bed head.”

“Wait was I in that picture that you just took?” He asked sitting upright on the couch. “Maybe. A lady never divulges her secrets Jumin.” I teased and he smirked. “Can I see it?” He asked softly.   
I got up and sat next to him on the couch and showed him the picture.

“God is that what my hair looks like?” He ran a hand through it in an attempt to fix it only making it stick further out. I laughed uncontrollably at his hair and his expression when he asked me if it looked any better. He got up and went to his room. “Can you help me since my efforts have been to no avail.”

“Yes Jumin.” I sat on the top of the couch and had him between my legs. “Let me know if I pull your hair.”

I carefully brushed his hair back towards my body. “Have you ever worn it any other way or has it always looked like this?”

“Its been the same for as long as I can remember.”

“Jumin have you ever been in relationships with other women before?”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that, I just never have seen you show interest in many women our age. Nothing is wrong with that I was just wondering.”

“Women are out for my fathers money and influence not so much myself. The way to my fathers heart seems to be through winning me over. None of them actually cared for me or was around long enough for one anyways. Most women only see me as money and future CEO.”

“I understand your difficulty then finding someone you can actually trust and talk too aside from V and Rika.”

“Yes it was only them for a while but now that V is absent and Rika passed I only have Elizabeth.”

“You have me too Jumin.”

“I know and I’m thankful for some sanity in the madness.” He sighed deeply. “How does it look?”

“It doesn’t look half bad pulled back.” I said and he got up to look at himself.

“If I didn’t look old before this makes me look much older now.”

“I think you look mature, well you already looked mature. More mature.” I said shuffling down to the couch.

“You think I would scare Jaehee if I wore it like this?” He asked smiling as he ruffled his hair out with a shake of his head and hair returned to its normal position on his head.

“I think she would think something was wrong.” He smiled shaking his head.

“What were you doing earlier on your phone? You looked upset?” He asked concerned tone in his voice.

“Hmm oh I was just deleting photos.”

“Of him?”

“Yes of him.” Silence deafened between the two of us before he spoke again.

“You still love him?”

“I don’t love him now but I think I always will hold a place for him. There is a baby that will probably remind me of Zen every day soon.”

“Is love a strange and powerful emotion?” He asked sitting back down on the couch his arms reclined back on the couch behind him. I looked at his face searching himself for some grasp on his tone and curiosity.

“Love?” How do I even begin to describe love? 

“Well love is different for everyone,” I tried to explain. “Theres the love you have for your family or your father. The love you have for your friends V, Seven, Yoosung, and Jaehee. Finally there is romantic love that you feel towards another person.”

“I love Elizabeth the Third, is that more a familial love?”

“Yes exactly shes a part of your family.”

“Familial love is similar to when Yoosung and Seven talk about chocolate milk and cat jokes?” I nodded my head smiling. Jumin trying to make mental connections to the emotions he was feeling and putting a name to the emotion and it was written on a furrowed line on his forehead. The wrinkle he gets when he is deep in concentration and deep thought. He was silent again before he spoke up once more. 

“What about romantic love?” His asked softly in my direction. 

I took my time trying to find the right words in which to describe romantic love to him that would make the most sense. Your heart starts racing uncontrollably out of your chest around them. Your face gets red when they say anything remotely similar to flirting.” He nodded his head. “Do you find it hard to eat when you think about them?” he asked genuinely. “I think so depending on the situation.”

He met my eyes in an instant, “I think I know what it is.” His hand rested on top of my hand his eyes locked with mine. His fingers grasping onto the sides of my hand and making small circular motions with his pointer finger. I took a deep intake of air before speaking “Romantic or passionate love for another person I think is when you put the other person before yourself, and you worry not just for your needs but for theirs and in a more intimate way. Physically and mentally.” 

His dark eyes stared into my own and I was memorized at the deep color of them as our eyes locked onto one another. “I think I know what it is,” he said moving closer to me on the couch. My face felt warm under his intense stare. Jumin closed the space that was between his lips within inches of my own. I closed my eyes in anticipation of his warm lips to meet mine. His hand sliding to the back of my head. 

There was a loud knock on the door. I immediately sat back and lowered my eyes to avert his own. He cleared his throat and buttoned his shirt to check the door. 

“Jumi! I came to-“ a loud and shrilling high pitched voice pierced through the air and could only belong to the voice of a red-haired, overly perfumed woman in a purple dress.

“This is not a good time Sarah.” Jumin said and she barged into his home. Sarah threw open the door that Jumin was guarding. He palmed his head in frustration. .

“Oh _shes_ here.” I shifted in my seat making sure my little baby bump was hidden from her watchful eye. Shit. The ultrasound was on his fridge. This could implicate Jumin already more than he already was.

“shes my lover of course she would be here.” Jumin said coming to sit by me leaning on the sofa arm casually.

“I brought something for Liz!”

“Elizabeth the third?” Jumin corrected

“yes the cat,” Sarah snared back at him.

I slowly got up to make my way over to the fridge. “Shall I let you two discuss?”

“No I want you to stay.” Jumin said grabbing my hand from my side. I turned to look at him and his expression pleading for help. His slim fingers intertwined into my own.

“So how did you two officially meet?”Sarah asked trying to latch herself onto Jumin. Her breasts spilling out of her top as she attempted to press herself to his arm. Jumin immediately shook her off in disgust and need for personal space. I gave him some space as he tried to push her off of him. 

“Well-“ I started when Jumin chimed in. 

“She is the coordinator for RFA parties for a while, and-“

“I have no interest in Jumin’s businesses, he’s a genuinely kind man with a huge heart.” I added as i looked at Sarah who looked like she bit into something sour and bitter. 

 “Romantic love will never last.”

Her comment struck a nerve deep within me. 

“I know that, more than anyone.” She started going through my papers i had laying on the dining room table. I stepped in front of her putting the papers back to their location.

“You have a limited amount of time with the people you love than you spend that time doing just that.”

“I have a right to see what those documents are since I am his fiance.”

“No you don’t. and No you are not. You can leave the gift for Elizabeth on the table and then escort yourself out.” I was fuming with annoyance. Jumin was smirking behind me at how little patience I had for this woman.

“Jumin are you going to let her speak to me in such ways? I know you are faking this relationship with your secretary. Wont you let me comfort you?”

“I find no issue with her tone.Is that so? We are faking it?” He said questionably at her comment. His arms folded against his chest in annoyance.

“MC.” Jumin said grabbing my arm and pulling myself towards him closely. He felt like he was on fire from the heat he was exuding.

“I want to be honest with my feelings for you. I had intentions on letting our relationship grow however I ant deny that there is a strong attraction to you. I cannot hold myself back any longer.”

“Jumin-“

I felt his hand on my chin and he pressed his lips firmly against mine. My mind went blank at his tender kiss. I wanted more. I needed more. But I also needed to breathe before I was consumed in his heat. I looked into Jumins eyes that were tenderly looking into my own. I don’t know how long we stood there just looking at each other. 

“You would kiss her in front of your own fiance!” Sarah screamed and loudly screaming at us both. Sarah must have let herself out on her own because I was too busy letting Jumin consume me with his tender kisses. Jumins hand placed behind my head. My hands holding tightly onto his shirt. I let my guard down and allowed myself to initiate the kiss again and pressed myself into his warm and soft lips. His tongue tracing around my lip as if asking for permission from my lips to enter.

He was the first to pull away his head resting on mine. “I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time now.” He smiled kissing my head as if I were a child. 

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“All of it.” He just held me tightly against his chest. 

“I have never felt this much before I met you.” He whispered into my ear and I smiled knowing that he was becoming more open with himself and allowing himself to feel. He pressed his lips against mine as if he was trying to consume the air in my lungs. My lips brushing against his over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE with JUMIN ahhhh thank you everyone for reading I hope you enjoy it!

“I want to be honest with my feelings for you. I had intentions on letting our relationship grow however I ant deny that there is a strong attraction to you. I cannot hold myself back any longer.”

“Jumin-"

I felt his hand on my chin and he pressed his lips firmly against mine. My mind went blank at his tender kiss. I wanted more. I needed more. But I also needed to breathe before I was consumed in his heat. I looked into Jumins eyes that were tenderly looking into my own. I don’t know how long we stood there just looking at each other. Sarah must have let herself out on her own. Jumin's hand placed behind my head. My hands holding tightly onto his shirt. I let my guard down and allowed myself to initiate the kiss again and pressed myself into his warm and soft lips. His tongue tracing around my lip as if asking for permission from my lips.

He was the first to pull away his head resting on mine. “I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time now.” He smiled kissing my head as if I were a child. “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“All of it.” He just held me tightly against his chest. “I have never felt this much before I met you.” He whispered into my ear and I smiled knowing that he was becoming more open with himself and allowing himself to feel. He pressed his lips against mine as if he was trying to consume the air in my lungs. My lips brushing against his over and over again.

I rolled in my bed. Tossing and turning unable to finally get comfortable enough where I could sleep. I tried my sides, stomach, back, and nothing was helping me get to sleep. My head was too busy with so many things. The thoughts keeping me from a restful night. My mind spinning with the events that happened earlier. Jumin and I kissing. Over and over and over again. We didn’t even notice that Sarah left the room. I’m sure in a foul mood and bound to tell Glam Choi what had happened here. I let my fingers touch my lips. They felt swollen from the firm and intense brushing of our warm lips repeatedly.

Jumin’s lips were surprisingly soft, and firm. I never expected Jumin to be an amazing kisser, but I was mistaken. Zen was my first kiss, however I think that Jumin set the standard high for tender and passionate kissing. I buried my face in the pillow trying to calm my racing heart and repeating the moment over and over in my head. I wanted him to keep kissing me, longer, harder, softer, and firmer as long as it was his lips on my own. I tossed again shifting to the other side of the bed. Was Jumin having problems sleeping too? I rolled over once more burying my head under a pillow.

I couldn’t help but want his lips on mine or his tight embrace around my body. I craved his warmth. His touch lingering where he held me and caressed my face. Why was I longing for his touch? I groaned loudly in frustration. What was wrong with me? When did I suddenly want Jumin like this? Was I twisted for wanting him as desperately as I did right now?

I was pregnant with another man’s child clinging to the arms of his singularly most hated person on the planet and I developed feelings for him. Not only that I wanted Jumin more than I needed air. Jumin took the breath from my lungs replacing it with his own. I must look incredibly desperate considering it’s been a few months since Zen and I split up.  I pressed my hand to my head in disgust at myself. I can’t even imagine what must be running through Jumin’s mind. I am responsible for putting his emotions completely out there with no regard to how I made him feel. I sat up in bed hopeless that I would find sleep any time soon.

On the one part, at least Jumin told Glam Choi and his father would be more so true now that has made his personal intentions clear. However, that still leaves the sticky situation with me being pregnant with another man’s baby. That issue has yet to be addressed about the repercussions of being in a relationship with someone that was 3 and a half months pregnant. Could he be willing to take in a child that is not his own? Would Mr. Han be angry that Jumin chose such a woman? Not only that I was Jumin’s secretary, I could cringe already at the thought of the tabloids that would be posted. I sighed trying to breathe without the crushing feeling of a weight on my chest. I don’t know what to do anymore. I used to be so sure about everything, but now I just felt lost. There is only so much a person can pretend to be strong before they crack under pressure of it all. More than anything I wanted to talk to Jumin, his comforting voice, his rare laughter.

Staring up at the white ceiling and the slow spinning ceiling fan trying to make sense of all my clouded thoughts. I could still smell Jumin’s scent on my skin. I could almost feel his lips making their way up and down my neck. He was creating trails with his lips down side, creating a path along the way. I shivered at the thought of his breath against my skin. Jumin whispering my name into my ear in a low voice that was enough to make any woman’s knees weak.

I slipped out of the covers that were on the guest bed. I put my head in my hands trying to shake the thoughts. I needed to clear my mind, and thinking about Jumin wasn’t helping the situation any. I got up grabbing a blanket to cover my cold body. I looked out the window at the city around me. The streets emptier than earlier. The lights still bright on the streets below, the moon illuminating the night sky. It was hard to spot the stars from the top of the building. There was still no trace of sunrise any time soon. I sighed letting my fingers create little paths on the glass tracing the street lights and glowing windows.

My stomach growled loudly and I looked down at my feet. “Alright I hear you. Knock it off you two.” I said to my stomach and the baby. I clearly was hungry, but water will have to suffice for now. The lights in the entire house were dark, and not a sound could be heard aside from my feet on the floor making its way to the kitchen.

My feet felt so cold on the black marble kitchen floor. I opened the tall cabinet door to grab a glass and then made my way over to the large stainless steel fridge to fill up my glass with water. I walked over to the window with my glass filled with water. The clear sky now hazy with clouds and a gentle rain falling softly against the glass. The warmer months were coming luckily, and we would only have to deal with the cold and snowy days a short while longer. I could not wait for the spring weather, and with new season a new life. Only a few more months already until the baby is born in the warm summer days.

“MC?” I heard a tired soft voice from behind me call. “What are you doing up?” He asked I could hear the exhaustion in his voice, I couldent bring myself to look at him just yet. Still unsure how to act around him now after he confessed his intentions to me. “I couldn’t sleep,” I told him still watching the drops of rain cover the window. “I couldn’t either,” Jumin admitted and I felt a warmth from behind me. Jumin wrapped his arms around me tightly his head propped on top of my own. “I’m sorry if I’m the reason you are up.” He said quietly, in almost a whisper. I wasn’t sure if I was meant to hear him.

“It’s not just that. There’s a lot running through my mind right now.” I said leaning my head back against his chest. It was comforting just him being close listening to the sound of his voice. His scent was comforting, and the warmth of his embrace wrapped tightly around me. The steady rise and fall of his lungs. I felt at home, as if there was nothing else in the world. It was just the two of us staring out into the darkness trying to find our way.  He made this seem as if we have been acting this way for years, just a man holding a woman he cares about. It felt so natural with him.

“I know, and I understand. Which is why I am apologizing.” He said relaxing the longer he held me between his arms. His breathing slowed and his chest slowly rising and falling behind me. I grabbed his arms with my own that were holding onto me wanting him to hold me tighter. “Are you falling asleep standing up?” I asked him softly leaning my head back to try to look at his face. The dark circles under his eyes from staying up late. I felt bad that he was also going through the same similar thoughts in his head. I can’t imagine what was running through his mind. We would have to discuss it tomorrow when sleep has caught up to us. Jumin gave a quiet exhausted groan and he shifted his head on my own. “Not yet,” He said breathlessly his breathing still slow and steady against my back.

“What if I propose we spend the night together?” I suggested and I felt Jumin take a deep intake of air. His arms squeezed me tighter. I managed to move in his tight embrace and hold him with my own arms my face pressed into his bare chest. I didn’t even notice that he was shirtless. His skin felt cool against my flushed skin. Did Jumin always sleep shirtless? He smelled like fresh lemons from his shower. Jumin might refuse the offer trying to be a gentleman about the situation.

Jumin by no means was scrawny or bulky with muscle. He was actually quite toned as apparent from the hidden set of muscles hidden under his suit and tie. Jumin was quite stronger than he appears likely from his workout training at least three times a week. He insisted on keeping up with his nutritionist and physical trainer having to schedule appointments with them weekly. Maybe I should get in touch with his trainer too once the baby is born. My body felt even warmer than before knowing how close he was to me. I wanted to trace my fingers along his chest. I fought the urge to touch him. Jumins hand cupped my head his fingers playing with my messy hair.

“As long as you are near me I think I can calm my thoughts and get some sleep.” He mumbled releasing his arms from around me. “That would be great,” He said grabbing my hand and releasing his arms from around me. I looked at his disheveled appearance. His long grey pants dragged on the floor, and part of his underwear was hanging out from the fabric being loose around his waist. The pant legs bunched up on one side of his leg. Jumins appearance was vastly different from the collected and precise man I know. Jumin didn’t seem to even notice. I looked at his face and noticed the bags under his eyes. I laughed at the sight of his hair. “Jumin, you give new meaning to waking up on the wrong side of the bed” I teased him, and he reached for my head and ruffled my hair. “Now we match bed head,” he said with a tired smile. My face flushed once again at his gesture luckily it was dark enough he might not have seen. Since when did he become such a tease? I looked at his feet and saw that he had one sock missing from one of his feet. I let out a huge yawn rubbing my tired eyes. “Come on sleeping beauty,” Jumin said allowing me to lead the way to his room. Elizabeth the third was curled up on the foot of the bed sleeping comfortably. Her soft purring filled the quiet room.

I felt strange being in his room like this. I had slept in here only once before when Jumin was trying to help me sleep the first time I came here. He held me all night long trying to calm the tears that were pouring from my eyes. This was different. This was much different than before. My heart pounded in my chest, the butterflies in my stomach made it difficult to think.

A familiar feeling that I once knew so clearly. The feeling that was keeping me up tonight. I am utterly in love with Jumin. This would be different because I can’t stop thinking about him. Jumin was the reason for not being able to sleep. I looked at Jumin’s very large bed which was disheveled from his tossing and turning. I wasn’t surprised at the dark shade of purple and sikly fabric that was bunched up from his kicking and turning.

What side did he like to sleep on? I thought not wanting to take his preferred side of the bed. I just hesitantly sat on one side of the bed. Feeling the soft cotton sheets between my fingers. Jumin laid flat in the bed on his back staring at the ceiling. I felt his warm hand grab mine. I looked down at him who was staring at me. “MC,” He said softly in a quiet whisper. “Come here,” I said and I climbed into the bed. He rolled to his side to look at me. Both of us just stared at each other for some time before my hand involuntarily grabbed his hand that was laying against the covers. His fingers interlocking with mine. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“Jumin,” I said quietly and Jumin pulled up the blankets that were tangled at his feet. “try to get some sleep MC, and I will be here.” He said his eyes closing. “I will always be here,” he said my eyes starting to feel heavy with him next to me. Our hands still wrapped loosely together. I could feel his warm breath on my hand as he drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes, focusing on the warmth from his hand and the steady breathing next to me. He was here, and I felt safe.

I awoke to the sunrise beaming through the top of the sky rise buildings. An alarm buzzing off in the distance in the room. I had rolled to the other side of the bed. A familiar warmth was draped across my growing stomach, and a soft snore against my skin. Jumin had curled up into a ball against my back. His head was nestled on my neck his hand on my semi-noticeable bump. He was still sound asleep ignoring the sound of his alarm.

I reached down to touch his hand with my own. His body tensed and then relaxed at the gesture. “Five more minutes,” He mumbled barely audible as he snuggled closer to my back. “Jumin I have to get ready for work.” I said hoping the motivation to get ready would persuade him to release me from his tight grasp. “5 more minutes,” he said pulling me tighter. I smiled giving into his simple request. I let my fingers trace small shapes on the top of his hand. I somehow needed to get through the day without blushing at anything he says today. “You smell nice,” he said moving his head from his preferred spot. He rolled over to silence the alarm that was still going off.

“Good morning Jumin,” and I stretched out in his comfortable bed. He forcefully turned off his alarm and reached back over to where I was laying and pulled me even tighter against him. “This is nice.” He said nuzzling his face into my neck sending chills up my spine. “That was the most peaceful night of sleep I have gotten in a while.” I looked at him he was looking like a completely different person than how he is at work or in front of his father.

“How’s the baby?” He asked hesitant to keep his hand on my stomach and he moved it away quickly once realizing his position on my body. “The baby is fine, hasn’t started kicking yet.” I said and he stared at me interested. Did I have morning breath?

“You should start to feel it soon according to that book I was reading,” He said finally sitting up in bed. “We are going to be late for work if we don’t get going,” Jumin said with a cheerful attitude and a complete change in his normal attitude. “Mr. Han I apologize for being late my boss kept me trapped all morning long.” I teased and he chuckled rolling to his back.

I rolled off the bed and snuck out to let Jumin stick to more of his normal morning routine. I did sleep better than usual. I dug through my drawers to find something that would not give away the baby bump I was trying desperately to conceal. That was the last thing I needed right now. I know my clothes were going to start becoming problematic soon. Pencil skirts and tight blouses were beginning to be tighter against my skin making it difficult to move around the office. Heels would soon be impossible to wear soon with swollen feet. Heels were torture already let alone forcing a pregnant woman work in them for eight hours straight. I settled for a pink floral top with white flowers, and my favorite black pencil skirt.

Jaehee was returning home sometime today from her vacation finally. I missed our long conversations we would have about the RFA and everything else going on in life. I grabbed my work phone and my normal phone and went out into the kitchen. I checked my email, before checking the RFA app once again before we would leave his penthouse to ensure that his daily schedule were confirmed. The chatroom was filled with messages from Yoosung, Seven, and Saeran discussing the next RFA party. I had Jumin’s cup of coffee made for him. The dark aroma made me miss drinking coffee every morning.

I quickly logged into the messenger to respond to the questions that were being flung around about the future of RFA parties. Maybe I should go bring dinner to Seven and Yoosungs place to discuss their ideas further. Since soon I will have a few more days off now that Jaehee and I would be splitting the work load. No one was on the messenger this early in the morning as of late. Not even V has logged in in quite some time.

**–MC has logged into the chatroom—**

MC: I know I suck and haven’t been on the messenger a lot recently.

I was thinking we make it a competition to split our fundraising to help two organizations instead of just one.

MC: But I really like the idea of a friendly competition Yoosung, which would be great.

Maybe we can split up into teams and who ever raises the most money gets five thousand more dollars to their organization.

We have a lot more interest now that we are more known for our huge parties so we can raise more than enough for a significant donation for two organizations instead of just one.

MC: Seven, no we can’t bring Elly, but if you could do some research on potential organizations that we could donate to that would be amazing.

Saeran no worries we will always have ice cream just for you. I’ll text you guys later, I’ll bring dinner over sometime this week.

**-MC logged out of the chatroom-**

Jumin came out ensuring his cufflinks were buttoned into place. “MC,” He said with a half-smile grabbing the coffee I held out for him in my hand. “You look beautiful,” Jumin said making me blush as he leaned in closely to kiss my lips. I was taken aback at how natural he made it seem. It was as if we were a married couple and have always started our mornings this way. “Jumin,” I said surprised at his gesture.

“I want to keep this relationship under wraps from the public for just a little while longer. Until I sort this situation out with Glam Choi and Sarah out with my father. I’m sure those two have already plotted with reporters about Sarah and I’s ‘engagement’.” Jumin said sipping the coffee. “I also want you to decide what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” I asked grabbing my work bag from where I had left it.

“Just because I confessed that I want you to be my lover does not mean that you feel the same way does it not? I don’t expect any answers right now.” He said casually grabbing his phone from off the counter. “I promised you that I would discuss these things with you that I thought were best for you did I not?”

“You did.” He nodded looking at his watch on his arm. “Driver Kim is outside.” I said buttoning my coat to avoid the cold. “Shall we?” He asked holding the door open for me. “Thank you,” I said trying to sort through what he was offering me. Jumin was thinking about my feelings as well. I haven’t told him how I feel did I? I was hesitant because our friendship was important to me. I didn’t want to lose someone else I care about.

I didn’t even notice the ride to the office. What if I lose Jumin too? I cared for Jumin, and more than anything I didn’t want to see him hurt. He used to be so cold and expressionless. It was the front he put on in every interaction he had ever had. Was he really changed for good? He was expressing himself more and more, and talking more other than C&R and work. The fact that Jumin had considered my own feelings in this situation was a huge step for him. Jaehee won’t know what to do with herself.

“Jumin,” I asked in the car as we approached the building towards C&R entrance. “Can we go on a date?” I looked at him as he read over the business briefings. “If you would like. How is tomorrow work for you?” He said writing something down on the papers in front of him. The light from the sun made the diamonds in the pen cast beams in the car.

“You have a meeting at 16:30 PM (4:30) but it should only be an hour meeting for you.” I said flipping through the calendar I had in my bag. “Perfect, you can leave before the meeting and get ready and I’ll meet you at home then.” He said with a smile on his face.

“I’ve never been on a date before.” He said not even looking up from his paper. “You haven’t gone on a date with a woman before? That’s hard to believe.” I said penciling in our date for the evening tomorrow. “I’ve had meetings with female business investors to discuss corporate dealings, but not a date. The women might have looked at it as a date however, that was not my intention.” He said putting the documents in the folder and his pen in his jacket pocket.

“Mr. Han we are here.” Driver Kim said and got out of the car to open the door. He opened my door first, before walking over to Jumin’s side.

* * *

 

**_Jumin’s POV_ **

I couldn’t help staring at her. Every move she made caught my eye. I wasn’t purposely trying to stare at her as she walked into my office in that tight skirt. I shook my head looking down at my papers. It wasn’t just the skirt it was everything, she made everything look good. It was hard to focus on work when she was in the room.

It wasn’t her fault that I can’t help myself. She seemed distracted recently after I had kissed her in front of Sarah that day. MC was constantly keeping herself busy now that she requested me to take her on a date.

Any comment I would mention about the penthouse, or about dinner tonight her face would turn a bright shade of red. Was she feeling ill?  Was I working her too hard? Did I place too much pressure on her about Sarah and Glam?

Today, she wore a white wrap top that dipped to her breasts. Having worked late last night I wasn’t able to share the same bed with her as we did the night before. I had driver Kim pick her up at the penthouse because I came in so early to review documents for the meeting today. The investigators digging up information I could use against Sarah and Glam Choi and end the idea of a marriage to a woman I do not care for. Surely once my father sees the documents he will be satisfied with my choice in my own personal relationships. I wasn’t going to let Glams use of the media sway my father, or interest in the company. I had to remain calm and collected to gather my thoughts on how I was going to accomplish this feat. Most importantly I could not let MC know that I was looking into this information, as to not implicate her involvement in the situation. If they were to think MC was involved then she could be seen as working against my father’s wishes. I did not want the media to drag her into this mess they had created.

MC had enough to worry about already. The baby, her involvement with Zen, and now this. I had to protect her from those that would seek to destroy the one thing that made me genuinely happy. Her kind words and gentle spirit kept me strong with the drama unfolding. The last thing I wanted was the reporters to piece together that MC was carrying Zens child. It would ruin her reputation forever. I was ultimately hoping to rid my life of Sarah’s constant interference in business affairs, and release the hold Glam Choi had on my father. That the relationship with my own father would not be manipulated from his choice in a partner and lies she stirred up about my character.  They would not look into MC’s past and force their hand to chase her away from me.

MC had curled her hair today in a different style I have yet to see on her. She came into my office with her usual work expression and seriousness in her tone. “Good Morning Mr. Han,” She said holding a pile of papers in her small hands. MC walked over to my desk and handed me today’s schedule. She had taken so much time into color coordinating and highlighting important meetings, and fitting in time for a lunch break. The most important meetings were blocked out in red, and meetings that were less important in green, meetings with shareholders in orange, and staff meetings in purple. She would give me one in the morning and one in the afternoon to look at tomorrow’s outline, which was always much different the next day from arranging the meetings. She worked so hard, and was planning another RFA party on top of it all. All the way at the end of the page in a rosy red color was a note that said ‘Not Business date’ and I smiled at her gesture.

I was right in allowing her to work here while giving Jaehee a break from working herself to death. MC and Jaehee the only two assistants that were not turned away due to their hard work.

“Jaehee will be updated on all of the business dealings soon?” I asked her and she nodded. “Jaehee will be in tomorrow to update herself and will be back working for you as soon as possible.” MC said handing me the first briefing packet. The morning was usually spent signing important documents to confirm expenses for the company. The afternoon meetings with shareholders and investors. The afternoon discussing profits and areas in the market in which we are losing money. MC reached to put the papers on my desk. She dropped a folder on the floor and bent down to pick it up. I put my hand on the other pile of papers so that they would not fall on the floor. She reached for the papers on my desk. Softly touching my hand as she reached to hold onto the papers. I trapped her hand beneath my own. MC didn’t pull away, her long brown hair falling into her face. I looked at her face and she stared into my own.

It was her that leaned in ever so slowly our lips inches away from touching. I wanted her more than I could describe. I needed to be a gentleman and calm my nerves. It was much too early to be thinking such thoughts, and yet I craved her touch, her lips, and her taste lingering on my mouth. Her soft fingers tracing shapes on my chest and my hands. I craved the feeling of waking up next to her, her soft presence making my mornings more enjoyable.

“Jumin,” she said breathless and I slowly reached my arm up to pull her lips onto my own. She sent a chill down my spine as my name left her lips. I wanted her to say my name more. When a loud knock interrupted us both. MC jumped and quickly pulled away, a shade of red. I cleared my throat before responding to the person who was knocking at the door. I lived to see her face turn a bright shade of red from teasing her.

“You may enter,” I said and the door opened to a familiar face. “Jaehee,” MC said walking closer to the door. I saw her smile as Jaehee came into my office door. “Ms. Kang,” I said standing up to greet her as well. Jaehee’s hair had gotten much longer than before. I would need Jaehee now more than ever if I were to protect MC from Glam and Sarah’s attacks on her character and virtue. “Jaehee it’s so good to see you again.” MC said reaching her arms out to hug her. Jaehee smiled, which a rare sight was considering her professional demeanor prior to her paid vacation time. Jaehee cleared her throat, “Mr. Han, thank you for the time off, and I hope I can assist you still as I once did.”

“Of course Ms. Kang, I will need both of your assistance to help the company run smoothly.” I told her and she bowed her head towards me in respect. “MC why don’t you fill Jaehee in on everything here in the office while I attend the meeting.” I told MC and the two women both looked surprised. “But don’t you need me to take notes?”

“MC I am more than capable of taking notes on my own.” I told her and smiled slightly. “If I do not see you later, I will see you at home later tonight.” I told MC and her face blushed once again, and Jaehee had a very concerned look on her face. “Mr. Han,” they both said and MC left the office with Jaehee in toe. I took a deep breath spinning in my chair to face the large open window. I just needed to get by until the end of the day.

I locked the door to my office and ensured security was tighter than ever. MC was not in the building most importantly, and neither was my father, Sarah, or Glam Choi. There was to be no word on our dealings here and information I looked into. Saeyoung had recommended the private investigators to assist me with digging up records on Sarah and Glam Choi. Saeyoung helped as well but these people were not individuals I wanted to be associated with for too long due to their nature. The two investigators sat down in the office chairs dressed casually as I had requested of them to business appearances.

I was fortunate that MC didn’t ask about who I was meeting with. I lied to MC telling her that this meeting was planned for months ago by Jaehee and she would not have to worry about the details. I would explain everything to her when the ordeal was over.

“Mr. Han we have the evidence you inquired about from Glam Choi and Sarah.” The pair of investigators said. “Your Hacker and our informed sources claim have found that Sarah has a large amount of debt to various people.”

I scanned over the documents the two reporters have gathered for me. “Many of her investments were into her failing business and fashion line.” Along with information Saeyoung had found regarding Sarah’s background. “They have tried this before on other companies?” I asked the pair who looked quite pleased at their work. “Sarah has tried this plot before on smaller business owners, conning them for their money and bankrupting the poor men.” I folded my hands together on my desk. Hopefully now my father would see the fraud the two actually are.

“It seems that Sarah is not Glam Choi’s student and teacher after all.” They said and my eyes widened reading the report. This was the nail in the coffin. I would be better saving this information if I desperately need it. Maybe then my relationship with my father would be stronger once again.  

“They have been planning this plot together once Sarah’s business went bankrupt.” The female reporter said handing me more documents in regards to Sarah and Glam Choi’s relationship. I read over the articles that were dated between today and yesterday about Sarah and my relationship together. I threw them down on my desk disgusted at the lies they were feeding the media outlets about our marriage. _Jumin Han and Sarah hottest couple of the year?_ One article read, _Billionaire Playboy No More?_ Another junk news report read. _Wedding of the Year_. I laughed not wanting to read what statements Sarah gave the public about her and me.  

“Thank you for your time,” I stood from my desk more than satisfied with the information I had received. I now had something to fight back with against Sarah and Glam Choi. I reached out to shake the hands of the people that helped gather information. They nodded and took their stand to leave. “I hope everything goes well for you Mr. Han.” The investigator said with a nod of his head.

“I do as well, thank you for your help.” I told them and escorted the private investigators away. Everything would be fine now. I grabbed my phone looking up the number for my lawyers.

“Hello, this is Jumin Han CEO of C&R Corporation, I would like to speak with my lawyers immediately to file a lawsuit.” I sighed walking around the office for a stretch. I looked at my watch it read 15:00 PM, and I needed to leave for MC’s date immediately. “Yes I can wait until tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time.” I grabbed my belongings and rushed out of the office so I would make it home in time for our reservations. Our first date. My heart was racing out of my chest at the thought.

* * *

 

I opened the door to the penthouse which was strangely quiet considering she was getting ready. I half expected her to be playing loud music and dancing around the penthouse carefree.  “Where did she go?” I said to myself wondering where she was. The news was excellent, and I would be able to get rid of Sarah and Glam Choi quite easily now that the information I had was enough proof to convince my father. What better time to celebrate than now?

“MC?” I called for her and I didn’t hear her. I put the flowers I got for her down on the counter. I found a vase and a pair of scissors I cut the bottom of the stems and placed them in a vase as I had seen MC do before with flowers she bought at the store. I have learned so much for her, and still have far to go.

“Jumin, I didn’t hear you,” she stopped mid-sentence before continuing “Are those for me?” She smiled brightly as she peered from around the corner of the room. She was holding Elizabeth the third in her arms, who looked freshly groomed, her fur brushed thoroughly. I noticed the large purple bow tied around Elizabeth the Thirds neck. She let out a loud meow at my sight, and hopping out of MC arms to rub her white fur on mine. “She looked like she needed to have her fur brushed, and I more than happily helped her get ready too.” MC said smiling as she came out from behind the wall.

I smiled looking at her. MC had left me speechless. She looked more beautiful than she did earlier at work. How does she do that? She was wearing a lavender dress that accentuated all her features. The dress stopped just above her knees, and her dress flowing with every move she made. The top did not have sleeves, but the fabric was tied in the back in a halter design. Her hair still curled from earlier at work and she pulled up the sides of her hair leaving her neck exposed. I reached down to pet Elizabeth the Third getting a full look at her figure. I fought off the urge to place my lips down her throat and leave her breathless like before. My face felt warm to the touch and I stood up letting Elizabeth run around the house. “How do I look Jumin?”

She asked giving me a spin as I looked at her, and she smiled. She walked over to the vase of the flowers I had just placed for her. She bent over to smell them. “Beautiful as always, MC,” I noted as I scratched the back of my head trying to hide my reddened face from her. I would describe the way she made me feel as some would describe as happiness and warmth every time I was near her. 

A feeling that was unknown to me until more recently. MC had taught me what the feeling was inside of my heart that I have not felt before. It was similar feeling to the first moment I saw her. Her soft features, her gentle smile at the first RFA party. I never understood what the feeling was until she came back into my life once more. She looked happy, and I intended to ensure that she remains happy by my side. Her kind words have turned my cold emotionless heart to one that craves her warmth by my side, her kindness has showed me that there is someone out there who cares for me, and not my fortune. She had nothing, and opened her heart to me and I opened my heart to her in return. I wanted nothing else but keeping her by my side for as long as I could.

Everything was falling into place, and now I just needed to take my plan into action and ensure my intentions with MC are pure to my father. Ensure that no one would dare harm MC or my father.

“Shall we go then?” Her voice broke through my thoughts as she put on her black coat around her bare shoulders. “Yes let us go then.” I held my hand out for her and she grabbed it with her own. Her fingers intertwining with my own. Yes, yes, I wanted to spend my life with her. Of that I was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment a lot of you have been waiting for! Just a reminder this fic is rated mature so yea!   
> I had help writing this chapter from a friend on Tumblr known as Klausgoldsteins (moonstoneandjasmine previously) who helped me so much with writing smut. She is also an amazing author who If you highly enjoy chapter stories I recommend reading her fic called: Dreaming In Silver and Gold (honestly it's amazing and I highly recommend reading)

Why was I so nervous? I should not be nervous right now. I felt like a teenager with butterflies in the pit of my stomach waiting for the guy to take me on our first actual date. Needless to say I had never imagined being in this situation differently right.

This was a new side of Jumin that I had not seen before. The nervous, stuttering and blushing Jumin Han. His meeting earlier with his clients must have gone over well due to his pleasant demeanor. Jumin was all smirks and small smiles from ear to ear whenever I said anything to him. While I was getting ready earlier I wondered if aside from business meetings if Jumin has actually gone on a real date before? Certainly a man with as much sexual appeal and good looks would have gone on a real date right? I remember in the chat room he posted a selfie of him sitting at the table with a glass of champagne that a woman took of him, and Jumin insisting that it was a business meeting. Has he ever gone on a non-business related date before?

“So where are we going Jumin?” I asked him fidgeting in the limo ride trying to figure out which part of the city we were going to end up. I couldn’t sit still in the seat and kept having to pull the dress down from constantly moving around. “You will see when we get there, its somewhere special.” I gazed out the window trying to get a clue about where we were going as we passed each hotel and skyscraper. I felt a warm hand reach out to grab my own causing my heart to flip in my chest. After a few minutes passed like this I dared to look at our hands casually touching. I glanced at Jumin trying to read his expression as he stared out the window. He turned his head towards me and I quickly looked away my face burning in embarrassment at getting caught staring at him.

My heart felt as if it were doing summersaults in my chest. I need to get myself together. I tried distracting myself by thinking about how much longer we would be until I could finally eat. “Is this alright with you MC?” Jumin asked questioning, and I was confused as to what he was referring initially.

“Huh? Oh uh yes,” I managed to get out unsure of what to say next, “y- you don’t have to ask to hold my hand Jumin.” I said unable to look at his face as I looked down at our conjoined hands on the seat. His grasp on my own hand relaxed at my response. Was worried about holding my hand? I looked up at him and a light pink shade pressed against his cheeks up to his ears.

The limo again fell silent between the two of us. I desperately wanted to ask him anything just so the silence would not feel as awkward. I didn’t want to be that person that can’t stop talking about work all of the time. Should I ask him about his meeting earlier? Should I ask him about his family?

Jumin was the first to break the silence between us, “MC tell me about your family”. I could not help but smile thinking about them, and I wondered where they even were right now. I could see my father now wondering what trouble I was getting myself into right now. “Well I have my father, and my mother, and my younger sister who is three years younger than I am. My mother was a full time mother to my sister and I. She always made sure we didn’t get into trouble, and kept up on our grades.” I said with a smile as I recalled the image of my mother yelling constantly at my sister and I for fighting over clothes.

“That sounds nice having siblings and the support of your parents.”

“My dad works so hard to make sure we never wanted for anything. My father was a business man through and through if he wasn’t buying businesses, he was making new ones and he never once was greedy with the money he made off of his success. His workers loved him for putting the wellbeing of the workers first more than anything.”

“Were you planning on taking over the company for him one day then?” Jumin asked curiously. I laughed sarcastically, “Hardly, my sister is much better at running the company than I am. I wanted to do something on my own without the support of my family.”

“So why did you decide to move to another country before the RFA?” He asked, and I was surprised he remembered about the conversations I had in the chatroom a year or so ago. “You remembered all of that?” I said amazed that he read through the messages.

“I always checked the messenger whenever you got on.” He said in a quieter tone and I smiled. “I came to Korea to look for a job that my father wasn’t going to have influence on my employer. I wanted to get a job based on my talent and skills not my father’s help.” I said and he looked over at me and smirked.

“Jumin Han I know party planning may not appear to be difficult job but the amount of crazy emails I have to send out are enough to drive you mad.”

“How did you send emails to LongCat?” He asked with a laugh, and I started laughing too.

“I have no idea!” I said laughing getting into a fit of giggles. It wasn’t until the limo came to a complete stop that the laughing between the two of us had subsided. Jumin didn’t wait for his driver to open the door for him, he immediately jumped out of the car and he quickly walked over to my side of the door to open it for me.

“Mr. Han I could have-“ His driver started surprised that Jumin didn’t wait for his driver.

“No, that’s alright Mr. Kim. I wanted to do this myself for my lovely date tonight.” He told his driver. I thanked driver Kim for trying to open the door for me. I looked at the small brown brick building illuminated bright outdoor lights and music pouring out of the building. This time I grabbed for Jumin’s hand and he stopped and looked at me with an earnest smile. “Let’s go eat I’m famished.” He said and led the way into the restaurant.  

I was shocked that Jumin took me to a smaller restaurant. The building had a sub-urban feeling to it. The area had more spaced out buildings and was right across from a park.

A waitress dressed in black from head to toe greeted us as we entered the restaurant.

“Hello welcome to Tavolo 24! Whose name would the reservation be under tonight?” The woman asked looking at the two of us standing at the check in counter.

“Han, Jumin for two,” He said looking at me to ensure I was alright as I started to unbutton the jacket I had worn in case the evening was chillier.

“Mr. and Mrs. Han will you be eating inside or outside today?” The woman asked and I bit my lip not wanting to correct the waitress. Jumin looked at me for an answer. “I think my _husband_ and I would like to eat outside tonight,” I said unable to keep a smile off my face.

“Excellent choice Mrs. Han, now if you don’t mind you can follow me to your table.” She said with a smile and Jumin let go of my hand as we followed her up a small flight of stairs to the second floor of the restaurant.

* * *

 

The weather was surprisingly warm tonight and everyone seemed to have to same similar idea to eat outside. It was a perfect night for star gazing. The view was breathtaking from the top of the building overlooking the park which was glowing with lights that decorated the trees and sidewalks. It was the perfect view of the large fountain off in the distance that spotlights encircled the entire fountain. There was ivy climbing over the glass fence around the top of the building, and climbing down the side of the building. The soft lantern lights illuminated the dining tables. There were larger tables with sofas for bigger parties along with fire pits blazing and the sound of laughter and classical music filling the air. Not the normal music heard on speakers but a violinist, a pianist, guitar player, and a singer quietly playing in the background. There were small families enjoying dinner, groups of friends sitting at the rooftop bar, and other couples that were dressed just as nice as Jumin and I were all around us.  

I was thankful that Jumin didn’t overdo it and take me to a fancy restaurant that he personally owns. The staff here seemed to not know who he was, which meant less publicity. Maybe that was his thought all along. It would have been bad for both of us to be caught by paparazzi and photographers especially due to the Sarah situation. Our table was about 5 tables away from the live music and tucked away in a quieter area.

“It’s beautiful here.” I said as Jumin pulled out my seat at our table for me to sit before he sat down himself.

“I know I enjoy coming here with my father a few years ago. I always wanted to come back,” He said settling into his seat. Immediately a waiter came over to our table.

“Can I interest you in any of our wines this evening or would you prefer anything else to drink?” The waiter also dressed in black with blonde hair asked as he allowed us a minute to look over the drink menu.

“A bottle of your Red Chateau Margaux please, and waters for the both of us.” He handed the drink menu back to the waiter who nodded.

“In that book were reading earlier mentioned that red wine is good for the baby.” He nodded placing his napkin in his lap. “Oh you wanted some too I can always order another glass for you.”

“Was that whole bottle for you?” I asked surprised looking at him questionably. “I was joking,” He said with a smile, “I more than likely could drink a whole bottle alone however that was not the intention entirely.” I chuckled at his jest, and his strange sense of humor. Our server returned with the bottle and a wine bucket to keep the wine chilled. The waiter popped the cork and poured a small amount into Jumin’s wine glass for Jumin to try first.

Jumin the wine connoisseur that he was, swirled the wine in his glass smelling the aroma before   taking a small sip of the wine taking a minute to take in the flavors. Jumin nodded at the server as he filled Jumin’s glass generously, and then filled my own. “Would you be interested in ordering any appetizers this evening?”

Jumin took the initiative and ordered for the two of us. He seemed to have a difficult time relenting his control and allow me to order for myself. “Have you heard from V recently?” I asked taking a small sip of the wine. It was sweeter than what Jumin normally drinks. “I thought you liked more bitter red wines.”

“I know you like more of the sweeter wines,” he said taking a sip of his own wine. “You would always drink sweet whites at RFA parties,” he said smirking. “Do you have Saeyoung secretly spy on me?” I leaned towards him across the table whispering quietly. “I secretly pay him millions of dollars to follow your every move when we are not together,” he said with a straight face looking intensely into my eyes without blinking. “I just care about you.” He whispered teasingly back at me. “You can look very menacing when you have to be. Maybe that’s how you always pull off so many business deals.” I said leaning back in the comfortable chair.

“If you don’t show your seriousness no one will take you seriously and trust you enough to invest in their company.”  I nodded in agreement at his statement. I looked around the room at the other people in the restaurant everyone seemed to be having a good time listening to the music. I couldn’t help but watch the elderly couple dancing to the slow music as they rocked near the front of the stage. Other couples soon joined in and it seemed like the whole restaurant was dancing around the stage. The crowd thinned out slightly as a slower song was played.  

“Jumin are you any good at dancing?” I wondered having not seen him do anything fun for himself before. Jumin was good at almost everything. There wasn’t one area that he wasn’t good at per say aside from driving and cooking, and maybe doing domestic tasks at home. “I took dancing lessons when I was younger but I am not particularly good at dancing. And what about you?”

I smiled looking back at the people dancing in the room. “I always stood on my father’s toes when he tried to teach me. I would always accidentally step on them. Now that I am older I can say I don’t step on anyone’s toes.” I laughed to myself at the countless hours spent trying to get every step perfect without stepping on anyone’s toes. “If I asked you to dance with me would you?”

“I would but I’m not too familiar with the music. Maybe another time.” He said also looking at the other couples dancing with a sigh.  “You don’t have to be familiar with it to just move your body with the music.” I smiled at him trying to convince him to give it a try. Jumin sounded reluctant to bring attention to himself. “I think of it as another way to express yourself. What emotions you cannot put into words you put into your movements. Even if you look ridiculous.” He sighed taking a large sip of the wine still in front of him. “Do you always find it easy to express to someone how you feel?” Jumin questioned gazing off into the distance. It was probably best that I not push the issue with him anymore.

“I find its better to tell the person about how you feel, and not bottle up your emotions. Based on past experience someone I once cared for bottled his emotions up instead of talking to me about them, and it eventually lead to heartbreak for the both of us.” I admitted with a slight smile. “I promised myself after that day that I would always be open. I would rather be honest with my emotions than let it ruin a relationship especially with someone I love.” I added as I reached for my water.

“That is wise of you.” Jumin agreed nodding his head. “It looks like our dinner is finally here.” He said clearing his appetizer plate from in front of him. “Thank goodness I’m starving!” I said excitingly. The server placed the most delicious looking steak and mashed potatoes I had ever seen directly in front of me. Maybe I should let Jumin order for me more often. We both ate making small talk between bites of food, and trying not to spill sauce down our nice clothes. Our eyes frequently making eye contact as we were eating and each glance met with blushing cheeks and a red face.  

The meal was just as good as it had looked, and I felt satisfied after a long time waiting to eat dinner. “That was delicious!” I exclaimed to Jumin who was smirking as he sipped casually on his glass of wine. I placed my napkin on the table finally stuffed from the filling meal. “Better than your home cooked meals?”

“Don’t put down those home cooked meals, you secretly love them,” I joked wrapping my arm around my stuffed stomach. I was so fortunate I had off tomorrow, Jumin on the other hand had to still go to work.

“Have you given any thought as to what I asked of you yesterday?” He questioned looking into his glass swirling around his eyes closed deep in his own thoughts.

“Which question specifically?” I replied folding my napkin and placing it on the table.

“About becoming my lover.” The word _lover_ lingering on his lips.

“Jumin,“ I started before Jumin interrupted.

“If you still need time to sort your thoughts I understand. MC, I wish for you to recognize that my intentions are clear. I want you and need you in my life.” Jumin’s eyes were fixed on my own as he waited for a response.

“I-I am only going to be a burden to you Jumin,” I answered unable to read his expression as he listened to my words. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of your kindness, or generosity. I don’t want you to feel obligated to look after me when the baby is born.” I looked at my stomach and smiled only wanting that is best for my unborn baby and Jumin. “I can’t ask you to care for both of us.”

“Then I will have to raise the baby as if it’s my own then. I’ll be a better role model to the child than my own father was to me. I’ll admit that I am close to my father, but he didn’t raise me or teach me basic life skills. My father was never there for those moments. I was handed over to nannies and babysitters my entire life and don’t know what the role of a good father entails, but I’m willing to try to be. I want to be there for those moments that you share with your own child.” He reached for my hand and squeezed it softly threading his fingers with my own. “MC, you really are so special. You are warm and soft…unlike Rika. The kind words that come out those pretty lips move my heart. If your heart stays with me, then perhaps we can be physically apart. I’m not saying we will be perfect, but I want you and the baby to stay by my side.” I smiled at his moving words and filling my heart with joy. If Jumin was willing to try for my sake, than maybe I could be willing to open my heart to him.  

Jumin got up from the chair across from me and moved to the chair next to me. “I want to spend my nights lying next to you, and wake up in the mornings and you still be by my side. I want you to teach me how to cook meals, and fold my own laundry. I want to help raise your child so that they will not experience what it’s like to not have a parent. This is how I truly feel towards you, and though I’m not certain how to define every emotion that I have, I have a better understanding about this feeling I get when I am with you.” I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss all the pain he had ever felt away. I am certain that I loved him, and I’m sure he loved me in return. I don’t think he fully understood what he was willing to forgo helping raise a child and taking responsibility. Jumin loved to work and I could not ask him to work less for my sake.

I still was hesitant to say yes to his question but I know Jumin spent so much time and thought into proposing such a question. My heart was screaming at me to open my heart to him, but my head was shouting that it did not want to get hurt once again. I took a deep breath trying to find the words to tell Jumin. His thumb was making small circles on my hand out of nervousness. Jumin’s eyes searching for some sort of answer.

I grabbed hand that was grasping my own with my other hand, and looked directly into his dark eyes. “Mr. Han I’ll accept your proposition,” I answered trying to mimic his serious business like tone. I could have sworn his worried eyes suddenly light up in response. Jumin’s face could not have turned from a concerned look to the happiest person the way his eyes suddenly went wide. His thumb suddenly stop drawing small circles on my own. “On one condition.” His entire body froze in anticipation. “J-Jumin, are you ok?” I asked nudging him with my shoulder trying to ease the tension between the two of us.  

“Yes, I’m fine.” Jumin stated as he pulled me closer to him his one arm pulling me to his chest and tucked my head underneath his own. A low chuckle filled his chest as he brushed my hair out of my face. “You have just made me the happiest person just hearing that,” He admitted and he kissed the top my head softly. I pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine. “Alright, what is your condition?”

“I want you to think about this baby situation, and if it is something you are willing to part take in. I know I’m not asking you to be the kid’s father, but you will be a part in its life.” I expressed his eyes still wide and smile beaming from ear to ear. He nodded with an assured smile at my words. “I will think on it further about the responsibilities.” He noted looking around the restaurant, “They are closing soon.” He said with a laugh and a quick peck on the lips leaving me surprised at the gesture. “We should get going home. I have work tomorrow.” He suggested sounding disappointed that he had work in the morning. I grabbed his hand and told him, “Thank you again Jumin for dinner. We should do this more often”.

“Next time why don’t you decide where we go?” Jumin suggested as he helped me put on my jacket. “You will really let me choose?” I asked surprised he was giving up control over the situation.

“Anywhere you want to go, if dates were as pleasant as tonight was I wouldn’t mind clearing my schedule to go on them more frequently.”

“Will you let me order my own food too?” I jested as I followed him to the car that was in route to our location. I could not help but ask one more question of Jumin as we waited outside for the car. “What are we going to tell your father, Glam and Sarah?” I looked up at him wondering what exactly he was thinking. He always thought about all the possible outcomes before he proposed anything.

“We won’t have to worry about Glam or Sarah soon. I am giving my father one last opportunity to see the error of his ways by maintaining his engagement to that woman. My father and I have a lot to discuss at our next meeting soon. I plan on explaining everything, you and the baby included.”  

“Don’t tell your father about the baby yet.” I proposed hoping to give Jumin time to think on this situation before committing to it, and what he was going to tell his own father about his lover being pregnant. “We should tell him together,” Jumin suggested as his driver Kim opened the door for us. Jumin allowed me to enter the car first and he got in on the other side. I leaned against his shoulder feeling tired after the filling meal as he looked over his emails and schedule for tomorrow on his phone.

Once we got back to his building it finally was time to wind down before bed. I didn’t want to keep Jumin up late due to his change in his normal routine  between Jaehee and I working every other day, and all his busy meetings. I immediately took my shoes off upon entering the door.

“Where are you running off too?” He asked confused as to why I was running in his apartment. “I’m just changing out of the death contraption known as high heels.” I shouted from the hallway before entering the guest room putting away the shoes in the large closet. I walked into the bathroom to make sure I didn’t look like a hot mess. I quickly fixed my hair making sure I didn’t have pieces going the wrong way and touching it up so it didn’t look like I was laying on Jumin. I rummaged through my cluttered makeup bag touching up a few spots where it had worn away and powdering my nose. I quickly sprayed floral perfume and stepped through it so I did not smell like garlic. The sudden realization of garlic I grabbed mouth wash and quickly swished it around and rinsing so I didn’t scare him away with bad breath.  Jumin was probably wondering what happened with me putting away shoes turned into 10 minutes of me trying to get my life together. I walked out of the guest room to the living room to find where Jumin went off too.

Jumin was standing facing the window his arms folded. He let out an audible huff before he started to unbutton the top of his shirt. He began to loosen his tie around his neck as I quietly walked up behind him wrapping my arms around him as I pressed my face into his back. I could smell the fresh scent of clean cotton from the wash. I sighed content with how we both were standing there in that moment.

“Jumin,” I mumbled with a deep breath. “You smell good.” I felt his hand touch mine that was tightly wrapped around his body. “What do I smell like?” He asked with a laugh. “Like clean laundry,” I answered not sure if that was what he was hoping to hear. “How are your feet? Do you want me to rub them for you?” He asked moving me from behind him to in front of him. He looked down at me his hand cupping the back of my head.

“I definitely don’t want you to touch my feet,” I said not wanting him to touch my ticklish but sweaty feet.  “I’m content just staying like this” I added as I tried listening to his rapidly beating heart. “Are you nervous Jumin? Your heart is beating a million miles a minute.” I looked up at his face standing on my tippy toes to try to reach him but he just and he smiled his hand cupped my head and he pressed a kiss into my hair. Maybe my breath really smelled from dinner.

“That’s just how it beats around you.” He said looking into my eyes with no hesitation of his meaning.

I loved him.

We did everything so out of order, and I wondered if taking things slow would even be possible for the two of us at this point. I wondered where I would be if I had fallen in love with Jumin from the very beginning. If I was more observant to pick up on his flirting and jokes in the messenger app would I have fallen for him instead?  Jumin was always seen as the older adult figure for all of the RFA. He tries more than anyone else in the RFA to take care of Yoosung, Saeyoung, Saeran, Jaehee and even V. He even tried to make sure that Zen was alright. Those two never got along but Jumin went out of his way to talk to Zen when Echo girl was ruining his life.  I had come to learn that Jumin at times might have a difficult time expressing how much he cares, and might not go about it the right way, but he does in the only way he knows how too.

Jumin released me from his grasp and walked over to his radio. With a click of a button music filled the entire apartment. “I feel bad for not giving you the one thing you wanted after I promised that I would do anything to make you happy. This is my apology for the dancing situation.”

“I wasn’t offended in any way Jumin. I understood why you didn’t want to dance its ok,” I reassured him leaning against one of the bar chairs in the living room as he tuned to a slow song. “Just take my hand MC,” he insisted and I did what he asked reaching for his hand. “I’ll try not to step on your feet,” I whispered as one of his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me parallel to his torso. His other hand extended my right arm. “Just follow my lead,” he whispered softly into my ear sending a chill down my spine. He guided our bodies slowly with the tempo of the music playing in the background.

Jumin spun me around him and pulled me back into his arms. Jumin started humming to the soft melody playing. “My voice isn’t the best for singing,” He noted and spun me around again this time both of his hands held me at my waist. I awkwardly just wrapped my arms around his neck. As the song started to end Jumin placed a long and languid kiss against my neck. His mouth sucking and biting against my skin. I fought back a moan in the back of my throat out of embarrassment. “J-Jumin.” My hands clutched onto his shirt for support. “You taste sweet MC.” He was sending heat rushing everywhere in my body. His tongue played over the skin delicately. He created a trail with his mouth running it up and down my neck. I didn’t want him to stop. I groaned upset when his lips left my skin as he pulled away. Jumin just looked at me both of us not saying a word and his hands still gripping tightly on my hips pulling them closer to his body. I wanted his mouth on my own as we were standing there. I initiated the kiss leaning into him and pressing my lips on his passionately. Jumin almost lost his balance released me with one of his hands to get support against the furniture behind him.

My tongue played at with his lips wanting to tease his silver tongue out. Jumin returned my fervent tongue and coaxed his own from his mouth. Both of our tongues intertwining chasing after the other. Jumin’s hand ran up my back while his other hand cupped my ass in his hand. Both of his hands eventually found their way to my ass and he suddenly lifted me up off of the floor. I pulled away to figure out what was happening as I felt Jumin start walking. “Ah Jumin!” I squealed and he adjusted his grip on my ass lifting me up further in his arms. I unconsciously wrapped my legs around him for support and desperately trying not to fall. “Where are we-“ he cut me off with his mouth eliciting a low groan from his throat. He pulled away briefly, “To the bedroom if we continue out here we might break something,” he placed me down on the floor in his room. “MC, I don’t want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable, or move too quickly. I need you to tell me before I lose all control of my sensibility. Once we start I don’t think I will be able to hold myself back” He leaned his head against my own his breathing quickened. “I just want all of you Jumin,” I replied to him.

“I love you MC,” He said the blush evident on his cheeks.

“I love you too Jumin.”

With those words, Jumin pressed his lips to mine slow and languidly. He was taking his time enjoying this moment. My hands fisted in the front of his shirt and I pulled him closer. I let my hands caress his chest as I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. Our kisses were lazy and I struggled to deepen them. I finally got the last button undone and I pulled away from Jumin’s lips to look up at him. My fingers grazed the taut muscles of his chest and he sighed at the feeling of my touch.

Jumin took in a sharp breath as my fingers trailed across his abdomen. Jumin was well toned, and I marveled at the way the muscles flexed under my touch. I guided my hands underneath his shirt, sliding off the sleeves from his arms.

“Can I?” He whispered kissing my neck where my dress tied together in the back. His fingers fiddled with the bow and I shivered at the easy touch.

“You might have to help me with the zipper,” I said. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. I suddenly felt self-conscious that he was about to see my body for the first time. He would see the small little bump starting to form and I worried he would be turned off at the sight of it. My eyes fluttered shut as his fingers caressed my skin and I tried to forget my nerves.

He kissed my neck once again and I pulled my hair out of the way so he could slowly untie the bow. He fumbled with the knotted strings holding up the top of the dress. He took his time pulling each string meticulously and carefully as if I was a present he was getting to open. His hands drifted across my back to the zipper and he pulled it down inch by inch as he exposed my flesh. His breathing staggered as more of my body was revealed to him and he peeled the dress away from my body. I helped pull the top down and the dress pooled around my feet on the floor. I was left standing in front of him in only my underwear and my strapless bra.

I hesitated to turn towards him, afraid of what he would he would think of my half naked body. When I slowly turned around I shied away from him, wrapping my arms around my waist in an attempt to hide my immodest position. I looked up at Jumin and he was looking directly into my eyes with a slight smile on his face.

“Don’t hide yourself,” he said grabbing onto my tense hands and he kissed them softly. The intimate gesture was reassuring and the anxiousness I felt began to dissipate.

“You look more beautiful than I have ever imagined.” He kissed my lips fervently and I welcomed his touch.

“So you have imagined this then?” I teased as he wrapped his arms around my bare waist. I was very aware of his hands against my skin and it was a welcoming distraction.

“Something like this.” He kissed me once again his tongue caressing my lips caused my breath to hitch in my throat. He stepped away in order to get a full look at what clothing did remain. “Were you planning to seduce me all this time?” He teased placing quick pecks against my shoulder and collarbone.

“That depends, did it work?” I said playfully running my hands through his soft hair. Jumin grabbed one of my hands and pressed it firmly against his evident length of his still clothed erection.

“You will be my undoing.” He said directly as he released my hand. I let it linger teasing him through his dress pants. Jumin sighed loudly in response to my teasing touch.

“Allow me to help you undress then and we can rectify that situation”.

I brought my lips to meet his own and reached down to his pants to blindly remove his slacks. My hands fumbled with the button nervously. Jumin sensed my struggle and pulled away so he could quickly discard his pants leaving him in only his boxers.

His hands trembled as he tried to undo the hooks holding my bra up. He let out a nervous breath when he finally managed to unhook the garment. His fingers brushed my skin as he removed the bra and he threw it carelessly to the floor. His hands created little trails of heat as he ran them up my lower back. He fervently wrapped his arms around me running his fingers along my hips. Then without any warning once again, he lifted me up into his arms. I instinctively yelped in surprise and wrapped my legs around him for support.

“Ah, Jumin!” He silenced my confusion with a kiss and I felt his bed beneath me as he laid me down on his soft duvet. I flipped our position and climbed on top of him. I kissed his chest as I slowly made my way down to the place he wanted to be touched so desperately.

“MC you don’t have to-“

I gently bit the tender skin on his hip, silencing him. Jumin’s hand gripped my shoulder at the bite and I smirked against his skin. I let my hand roam across his straining erection as I traced the clear outline of it. My fingers caressed his length but I avoided touching the sensitive head of his cock. He was already leaking precum onto his underwear. I slowly peeled away the confining fabric and he let out a groan as the air made contact with his warm member.

I kissed everywhere but where he so desperately wanted to be touched. My warm breath near his erection sent a shiver up his spine. I grabbed his length in my hand and stroked him from base to the tip, still avoiding touching the sensitive head. He groaned loudly and thrust his hips in encouragement to keep going. I gave him a few more strokes with my hand before leaning over and taking him into my mouth. I sucked on the head of his cock and gently stroked him. His whole body locked up and his fingers gripped the sheets for a moment. He moved them to my head and threaded them through my hair. I moaned around him and took him in a little deeper.

“MC, MC” He groaned trying to move his hips. I tried to force his wild hips back onto the bed. He pulled me off of his length and kissed me forcefully.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He said his hands running down my torso.

“I know but I wanted to,” I said kissing his neck briefly.

“It’s my turn to make you feel good then.” He couldn’t help kissing my breast. His hand cupping my breast softly as he ran his mouth on my chest. His touch causing me to arch off of the bed. He bit softly on the skin leaving purple bruises everywhere his mouth went. He touched each mark he made with his mouth with his hands.  He continued his assault on my other breast and creating a trail in the wake of his mouth. He took his time savoring every touch lingering against my skin at a painfully slow pace. Jumin trailed kisses down my stomach and up the inside of my inner thighs running the back of his hands against the inside of my leg. “So soft,.” he teased with a wicked grin and a hint of a sinister gleam in his eyes. He was going to make me come undone right in front of him with his sly smile and focused eyes.

He purposely avoided touching where I so desperately craved him too. He chuckled to himself as he planted brisk kisses against my knees and making his way to my center. He ran one finger along my folds teasingly.  

“So wet for me already and I have barely even touched you.” His fingers found their way to my clit and he began to circle the sensitive bud slowly. My hips began to mimic his movements and I writhed under his touch. “Jumin” I all but whispered in encouragement for him to keep going and replied with a short chuckle to himself. I threw my head back already beginning to lose myself completely to his touch. His one finger was joined by another as he rolled my clit between his two skillful fingers. My hands instinctively grabbed at his hair and he made a small moan as I tugged on the strands of his black hair. He slipped a slim finger into me tantalizingly slowly.

“You feel so good,” he said kissing my thigh once again with his burning lips seared my skin with his tantalizing heat. He slipped another finger in alongside the first and I threw my head back against the pillows.

“Oh god!” I lifted my hips off the bed as he deliberately took his sweet time thrusting his fingers in and out. My body rocked against his hand as his fingers moved inside of me. “Jumin!” I moaned and I tightened around his fingers causing Jumin to immediately stop. My head was spinning from his touch and craving his skilled fingers once more. He looked down at my figure sprawled out on his bed, and I must have looked disappointed due to his shaking head. He pulled his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucked clean his digits while looking directly at me. I didn’t think it was possible for me to have blushed a deeper shade of red than I was at that very moment as I watched him lick me off of his fingers. He ran them once more up my stomach and around my belly button. His lips continued their assault on my body.

His fingers were immediately replaced with his burning tongue along my core. I moaned at the sensation still raw from his earlier toying. As his mouth touched my very center. His tongue replicating the same motions he was earlier doing with his fingers. Jumin changed his pace from slow to fast and then slow again keeping me on edge of my own orgasm building to dangerous new heights. Jumin then thrusted his fingers back inside of me with his mouth still torturing the most sensitive area. I moaned loudly arching off of the bed and thrusting my own hips towards him to desperately bring myself to orgasm. He continued sucking, biting, and lapping up everything I had to offer. He let out a primal groan from between my legs at the reaction I gave him. His spare hand tightening its hold on my hips. I was lost in the feeling of his mouth and alternating two fingers from within me.

“You’re squeezing my fingers tightly, are you about to cum again.” He asked increasing his pace and quickly switching between his fingers and his mouth. I moved my hips involuntarily trying to bring myself to orgasm once again. Jumin’s mouth sucked on my clit as his fingers thrust into me, hitting my g-spot until he sent me over the edge.

I was a screaming moaning mess. If I could not be more thoroughly turned on than I already was, the sight of him licking off my essence off of his fingers almost made cum once again. He brought his skilled lips crashing into my own and I held him tightly not wanting to let go of him as our tongues intertwined. He pulled away trying to catch his breath. His hands caressed my hips softly and we explored each other’s bodies with hesitant touches.

I felt his erection move against me as he kissed me. I widened my legs to accommodate him and he smiled against my lips. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. He touched his forehead to mine and aligned himself with my opening, his hands bracing himself on each side of my head. Jumin continued to move against my body creating beautiful friction between us both. My breathing caught in my throat each time he purposefully slid over my clit. My hands raking his back to try to pull him closer.

“You are so beautiful,” He said.

He slowly pushed into me, my hands grasping onto him for support. He felt like he was on fire, pulsing and throbbing as he filled me inch by inch. We both groaned in unison as he thrust into me fully and our lips crashed against each other once more.

My breathing was unsteady, and my heart felt as if it were going to burst. “You are so tight,” he said in a whisper against my ear. Jumin began kissing my throat, my lips, and made his way to my breasts. Leaving a trail of red marks as he sucked and licked each spot tenderly and claimed me as his own. His one hand sought mine and pinned it above my head our fingers intertwined tightly together.

Jumin withdrew his length slowly, utterly and painfully slowly, before quickly thrusting his hips back in again. The force took the breath away from my lungs and I moaned loudly. He repeated the process slowly pulling out and slowly thrusting back in again over and over again, both of my hands pinned on either side of me. The sound of our bodies moving against one another and our labored breathing was the only sound in the room.

“Jumin” I moaned as he hit my sweet spot over and over and over again. Each time he sent me closer and closer to the edge. His released one hand and let his fingers circle my clit as he continued his slow pace. “Oh god Jumin I’m close” I cried trying to pull him closer to me.

“I am too,” he said with a grunt as he hoisted my leg up higher allowing him to hit deeper, and harder. His hips thrust at a wild pace as he tried to push as deep as he could without hurting me.

“Jumin!” I screamed as I felt my orgasm overtake me.

“MC” he moaned against my neck as he found his own release. I could feel our bodies desperately clinging to each other as we both came undone. Jumin collapsed on top of me, resting his head between my head and neck. He rolled over to his side still trying to catch his breath. His one hand propping himself up and the other on my stomach. His eyes closed and his hair was an absolute mess. I reached over to fix the loose strands. He smiled tenderly as he regained his composure.  

“Are you ok?” he asked examining my face closely and searching my body for any harm.

“I’m fine,” I said with a smile. “Honestly. A little breathless but unharmed.” He smiled kissing my lips passionately.

“You are still beautiful,” He said kissing the back of my hand placing it on his racing heart.

“Jumin,” I said as he started to fall asleep.

“Hmm?” he said trying to stay awake.

“I love you,” I whispered into his ear and his eyes immediately opened.

“I love you too.” He said wrapping one of his arms around me and pulled me close to his bare chest. “I always will.” He kissed the top of my head before we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen, Sarah, and Glam Choi your chapter is coming and shits going to go down really quick. 
> 
> Also I am attending a music festival so this will not be updated again until hopefully next week


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from my music festival so I uploaded my latest chapter.

I could hear her throwing up just on the other line. Even when she thought I could not hear from the phone in our shared bedroom. A few minutes passed before she picked up the phone again. “Sorry to keep you waiting I had to check something really quick.” I heard her lie, and I sighed she was maybe sicker than I thought. “MC,” I told her concerned, “You are not fine.” I said and I could hear her breath tighten over the phone like she does when she was going to cry. “Hyun” she paused her breath catching in her lungs. 

“I’m so sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me” she confessed choking on her sobs. I was right to insist that she take a flight home, I was only making her sick. This job was making her sick.

“No, no no, don’t cry when I’m not there to take care of you.” I sat up in my bed. “You have been working so hard that I made you sick. Don’t apologize for taking care of yourself.” I told her wanting more than anything to hold her in my arms until everything was ok. “I’m a horrible manager for not even being there.” She said sounding calmer than before.

“I’ve just been feeling so sick, and tired,” MC paused taking a breath to calm herself before continuing, “I barely can keep anything down, I get so exhausted from just getting ready in the mornings. I barely have the energy to get out of bed.” She said sniffling softly.

“I’m glad you went home when you could then. Being on a set won’t help you to get better.” I said looking out of the darkened window. “Did you go see the doctor?” I asked hoping that she did. “Jaehee sent over antibiotics and flu medication and it has helped a little. I’m was going to give it a few more days before I make someone take me to the emergency room give the medicine time to work. I promise I will go if this doesn’t resolve.” I just hopped she would go to the doctor to get help instead of not being able to move at home. I know she was worried about the medical bill we would be charged when she did decide to go. MC was always worried about me switching jobs and new insurance that came with it.

I wondered what time it was back at home in Korea, I guessed it had to be the afternoon by now. “I don’t want you to worry about me Hyun,” she said sounding saddened. I loved the way she said my name, my real name instead of my stage name. The way it fell off her lips like a prayer made me crave to hear it leave her lips once more. The way it fell off her lips I could hear the sadness in her voice. Maybe she was depressed or was growing weary of our lifestyle? Would she be too afraid to tell me that she was unhappy?

“I want you to focus on your movie, I’m sure this illness or whatever it is will pass soon.” I smiled at her determination, “That’s my girl,” I said looking at the time as it turned to morning once again. “Will you be alright if I hang up? It’s getting pretty late over here and I have to be up in five hours, and you know me I need my beauty sleep” I said laying back on the mountain of pillows and rolled back over in my bed.

I heard her genuinely laugh for the first time in weeks and brought a smile to my face. If she is laughing it meant she was smiling. I smiled at the thought “Yea I will be alright,” MC said and I smiled at hearing her voice. “I love you, have a good night.” She whispered into the phone softly. “Goodnight my precious girl”. I clicked the end call button and plugged my phone in on the nightstand. I closed my eyes and tried to not worry about her as I let sleep consume my head.

* * *

 

 

I thrust my hips faster at a rapid pace. This was not loving, caring, or gentle to say the least. I could feel this woman convulsing underneath me with every thrust into her. Her name long forgotten among the others who see me as a sexual object of their affection. More and more recently I find myself unable to recall their names. I could not even bring myself to fuck them face to face I couldn’t bring myself to look at them. Even now as I thrusted harder into her tight cunt from behind. She was making horrible and terribly faked moans with every thrust, it was like a bad porn movie. The annoying ones where the girl moans over-dramatically so much so that you can’t bring yourself to finish watching it. This was all I was good for anyways, a good show.  At this point I didn’t care.

What was this girl’s name? Jessica? Amanda? I couldn’t remember anymore. “Harder” she moaned sounding like a child. Her voice just angered and annoyed me all the more. I desperately just wanted to finish. I dug my fingers into her hips sliding my cock in and out of her wildly. I should have taken care of this myself instead of using this woman for my own selfish needs. This woman was more than willing, and understood that this was all it was, a quick fuck. None of them actually really cared about my acting, and they all see me for my good looks. They all only wanted one thing. So why shouldn’t I benefit from the same thing they were?

They all had some feature that reminded me of her. I was a sick fuck for even thinking about it now at a time like this. My mind aimlessly wandering. They all had light brown hair, their bright blue green eyes that changed depending on what they wore, and soft porcelain skin. I moaned as I came closer to my own release. The woman bringing myself back to reality I pulled the woman’s arms back with my hands for leverage pushing myself deeper into her over and over again. I was reaching my limit with each time I pulled out and slamming myself back inside her tight center.

“Zen! Oh god Zen, Zen, I’m coming!” She screamed for the tenth time in a row. “ _Finally, Thank god,”_ I thought trying not to be a complete douche bag and at least get her off. I tried not to be completely heartless. Her voice was just completely wrong, and completely fake. This girls voice was too high pitched and attempting to sound like a child. I groaned loudly as I felt my climax spill over into the once empty condom. I immediately pulled out just to be safe. I hoped that she would leave as quickly as she came.

Even now after all of that it still felt terribly wrong. The woman collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. I was the first to speak, “Sorry if I was too rough,” I mumbled not really meaning it there was never any truth in my words. I grabbed the condom and quickly threw it away into the waste bin. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my neck that was covered with sweat, and I felt it running down my back. The girl was still silent laying on the bed recovering from my tight grip on her hips. Those would definitely leave bruises in a few hours and I felt a twinge of pity for hurting her. I looked at the floor trying to identify my own clothes discarded on the floor carelessly. I got up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the drawer.

I could hear her already collecting her things that were thrown onto the floor in a haste. I needed to cool off, but waited patiently to at least show her to the door. None of the women ever stayed, or showed interest in anything more than a quick fuck. Not that I wanted any of them to stay longer but I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss waking up to another warm body in my bed.  

“That was fun Zen,” She said kissing the back of my neck that was still covered in sweat.

“We should do that again some time,” she mentioned and her warmth was immediately gone from behind me. Long gone were the days of someone holding me close after a long night our wet skin sticking together. Someone trying to untangle my hair and drawing little shapes on my back after a long night of heated passion. I need to stop thinking about it just for a moment. To stop comparing everything to her. Was this was the price I had to pay? It felt like divine punishment for everything I screwed up. I walked the woman to the door before she turned to leave she kissed my cheek. I have never felt more relieved of having the room to myself again.

I opened the screen door to the deck needing to get some fresh air before passing out and starting the cycle over again. I still felt like such a coward. I could still see the look of shock in her eyes, as if her entire world just came crumbling down every time I laid down at night. MC wasn’t there, I understood that she was sick but whenever I was filming MC would call, and whenever I would call during the day MC would be sleeping. The timing was horribly, horribly wrong. I did what any sensible actor would do, I talked to someone else for advice and reassurance on my performance. The more time I spent with Lynn the more I started feeling like my dream of becoming an international acting sensation was a reality.

I sighed scrolling through my news feed on my phone completely bored out of my mind. The only people I talk to anymore are directors, and the assistant for my lunch order on breaks. I closed out of the endless newsfeeds I had open. Another article about me in a teenage magazine, reviews from my latest movie, upcoming awards ceremony. As usual the _Storage is Almost Full_ icon appeared as I closed out of every app I had. Maybe if I deleted some of the selfies I already posted there would be more room for other applications I had on my phone.

Or maybe I would delete some unused apps. I flipped through my organized clusters, deleting one old game. I had to keep the photo editor and collage apps for when I wanted to post a collage of my face. I looked through my social apps instead. Facelooks, QuickChat, Tweeter none I was willing to give up right then and there.

My mind stopped when I looked down at the Messenger app.  I couldn’t remember when the last time I opened it if I was being honest with myself. I knew that there was no way in hell I wanted to open the messenger app now. I opened my settings looking into my storage space, of course it took up the most storage on my phone. I felt conflicted about wanting to keep it and wanting to delete it. My finger lingered over the screen it was tempting enough to want to delete the app, but once I did I would lose all of my data associated with. Did I really want that? Could I willingly let go of the people that were my second family so easily?

It’s not like I didn’t already have their numbers in my phone, but I know they would rather use the messenger than individually text me. I didn’t have contact information from the RFA groups for parties, but would that be useful to me anyways? I weighed the options carefully in my mind my eyes fixed on the little icon Seven still had since I was invited to the group. On the other hand I would have more storage space for selfies and other things. If any of them wanted to talk to me they could text me. I couldn’t remember if I even responded to the texts from Yoosung, Seven, V, and Jaehee a month ago I was too afraid to answer them. Maybe they were waiting for me to reach out to them since I was always so busy.

Jaehee leaves me voicemail occasionally just asking how life is and how she is enjoying her free time. I was surprised to hear that Jumin gave her time off. She always sounded so concerned about me when she did call. There was no hint of anger in her voice, but I didn’t want her to bring the issue of me cheating either.

I groaned in annoyance closing the screen on my phone to avoid thinking about it. I wasn’t ready to give up on them just yet. I rubbed my temples trying to just forget the whole messy situation. That’s all I feel I have been doing is trying to forget, burry myself in work in attempt to forget how much of a low piece of shit I have become.

“Dammit” I yelled into the quiet darkness throwing my empty lighter as far as it could go. I need a drink, and I walked back inside crouching down next to the hotel room mini fridge. My latest manager whose name escapes me left a note about how it was stocked with my favorite beer. Followed by an absurd smiley face and heart at the end of the message. The sight of the heart nauseated me as I looked at the obscene shape. I ripped the sticky note off and crumpled it into a ball in my fist throwing it into the garbage. I grabbed two beers from the fridge before going out onto the deck to smoke a cigarette.

I swear I’ve changed managers for the fifth time in three months. As soon as they learned my schedule and what their duties entailed for the first few days would be fine. Then as soon as they get comfortable they start wanting more from me than just manager client relationship. The drunk messages at 3 am, and phone calls, the whole woe is me story, and I felt bad for them I honestly did but none of them really cared about me.

They didn’t want me per say they wanted the idea of me. The manager client relationship with extra benefits and media attention. Maybe it was poor thinking on my part since being romantically involved with MC who was my manager, but it wasn’t the same. The women would throw themselves at me after a few days. Maybe it was time for looking into male managers instead of the women at least they would be less inclined to pine away at a chance to enter my bed. I threw back another beer letting the bitter taste spread against my tongue as the cool liquid poured down my throat. It took a lot more alcohol for me to feel anything now days.

The thoughts of the RFA creeped back into my mind. The intruding thoughts felt like my own shadow always there but often ignored. If only MC or Jaehee were here what would they say? Gods what would they say about the smoking? I laughed to myself wiping the remaining droplets off my chin. I was sickened that I was still thinking about this. I just wanted to forget it all. Why did I care about what they think about? They both probably hate me. I know she hates me most of all. I cracked open the other beer I still had sitting next to me.

Lighting the cigarette and letting the smoke fill my lungs that felt like they were pleasantly burning. Combining the drinking and smoking felt like every sense enhanced it was like my own personal high.

The shadow of my pervasive thoughts creeped back into my head once more. I could already hear the lecture from Jaehee: “You need to take better care of yourself” or the “If the media sees you drinking so much it will be bad for your image” or my personal favorite “it’s a horrible habit and will yellow your perfect teeth? Do you want to die?” I shook my head at the thought of Jaehee’s concern with that motherly look on her face. Maybe that’s why I have been avoiding the messenger from the impending criticism I would receive about poor life choices.

Just like the thoughts of the RFA creeped back into my mind so did my persistent thinking about how I royally fucked up things with MC and she once again creeped into my mind. I didn’t even need to ask myself what she should think because I already know MC would be so disappointed in me. I could almost picture the look on her saddened expression seeing me like this. The drinking. The partying. The smoking. All of it.

I was just drinking myself to sleep just to feel numb, so that these thoughts wouldn’t keep me up at night. I didn’t want to see their disappointed faces when I closed my eyes at night. I didn’t want all those memories to creep into my dreams at night. I wouldn’t say it was the best coping skill in the world to be drinking to feel nothing, but that’s all I desperately wanted.

I just wanted to feel absolutely nothing.

* * *

 

_-Jumin POV-_

My mental alarm clock woke me up, and for the first time in my entire life I would rather stay home next to the warm sleeping body next to me. Her back was turned away from me she had the blankets pulled up around her chest. I smiled at the sight of her sprawled out on my bed. Her brown hair a wavy mess on the soft pillows around her. I would give up work every business meeting and everything for more mornings like this. The last place I wanted to be doing was working from the office. It took all I had to not just cancel my meetings just to stay in bed a little longer. Just to watch MC sleep just a little while longer. For this feeling to last juts a little bit longer. I was becoming selfish with her, more selfish with anything I have ever had before.

I’ve grown too accustomed to waking up next to warmth. The bed was too large to share it with just Elizabeth the Third. Maybe everyone was right, thinking that Elizabeth the Third was the only one I needed to fill the enduring and empty deep inside of me. The bed was usually cold and empty but I was grateful to finally have someone to share the bed with. I craved the warmth next to me and I sought it out like a moth to the flame.  The soft meow at the door to the room creeped open as the familiar presence of Elizabeth as she hopped onto the bed settling down on the pillow between MC and I.

I closed my eyes recall those brief moments of her underneath me her soft moans and my name leaving her lips in moans from pure ecstasy. They way her hands wrapped themselves in my hair as she pulled me closer to her as her own lips trailed my own neck. I could smell her lingering scent of sweet lemons from her hair lingering next to me. MC tasted sweet under my lips as I trailed my mouth over her soft neck leaving a trail to follow to find my way back to her lips anxiously welcoming me. The thought sent a chill down my spine. I needed to stop thinking about last night if I had any hope of getting out of this bed.

I carefully and softly traced the curves of her body now accentuated more in the early morning light. My fingers grazed over her shoulder down to her hips and MC’s breath as if relaxed took a deeper breath of air than she normally did and she relaxed again. My hands returned back up her body gently wanting to inspect her neck more carefully at the damage I inflicted. I brushed the hair away from her neck desperately trying not to wake her from her peaceful sleep. I ran my thumb over the purple and red marks that marked her skin. My lips were too rough on her skin I will have to apologize when MC wakes up in the morning.

She stirred rolling onto her back still sleeping soundly. I pressed my lips against her head softly wanting to linger longer with her. I rolled to the edge of the bed examining the weather outside. I hardly noticed that I was still stark naked not that I minded it was rather freeing. I picked up my boxers that were pooled on floor and slipped them on. Elizabeth following behind me as I went through my more unusual morning routine I walked over to my office in the other room adjacent to my bedroom to leave MC a note before I headed off to work. Grabbing the diamond studded pen that my father gave me I wrote out a note as to apologize not being able to wake up next to her, and to explain my absence when she wakes up in the morning. I would have the chef make her some breakfast in the morning. I closed the bedroom door considering any moment Jaehee would be here returning from her long vacation time, and the last thing I needed was to hear the lecture on mixing business with pleasure.

I quickly jumped into the shower just to fix my messy hair and trying to scrub the marks that MC had left on my own skin. I quickly dressed myself and made my way out into the kitchen as I was finishing putting my watch on my hand. Elizabeth the Third curled around my let wanting much needed attention. “You watch over MC and the baby while I am gone,” I told her petting her head and she let out an amused meow from her mouth. As if on cue Jaehee knocking on the penthouse door. I opened it quickly trying to not wake MC once more.

“Mr. Han!” Jaehee said sounding surprised her hair much longer than I remembered it. “You are surprisingly on time this morning.” She mentioned turning immediately around headed towards the car. “Believe me work is the last place I wish to be at the moment.” We made our way back out of the building to Driver Kims waiting car. Jaehee was the first to break the silence between the two of us after a few minutes on route to work.

“MC filled me in on everything the other day so don’t worry about trying to catch me up,” Jaehee said looking at her phone quickly before putting it away in her pocket.

“I am afraid I do need to catch you up on some items. I require your help with something delicate.” I said looking at her quite seriously. “I need you to promise to not tell MC anything,” Jaehee peered over her glasses at me with that concerned face she makes before I assign her a huge project. “Should I be concerned about what you are about to tell me?” Jaehee asked putting down her planner to pay more attention to the next words that come out of my mouth.

“MC and I,” I started looking at my hands before looking back at Jaehee, “We-“

“Mr. Han, please you don’t need to say anything else. I had an idea from the way MC was filling me in when I came back. You care for MC in a more serious way than the rest of the RFA.” She responded almost taking the words out of my mouth. MC was gossiping about me to Jaehee. “You want me to help with the arranged marriage situation between your father, Sarah, and Glam Choi.” Jaehee motioned flipping back open her tablet quickly.

“I am asking for your help with Glam Choi and Sarah. I would not ask you to interfere with the issues between my father and I. I require your assistance scheduling a meeting with all five of us MC included.” I finished returning to look out the window as we made our way to the company building. I looked at my phone to check for new messages and more importantly from MC.

There were at least 5 missed calls from Sarah that have been collecting in my missed calls and at least three of those calls were voicemails. Not to mention the daily ‘ _good morning’_ messages from Sarah that were enough to drive me up a wall. There were very few things that made me lose my composure: MC but in the best way, Sarah, my father’s new girlfriends, Saeyoung touching my cat, calling Elizabeth the wrong name, cheap wine, Zen… I shook my head, all right there were more than a few things that could drive me up a wall now that I was thinking about it.

I sighed opening the door to the reality of my office. I wanted to look into buying into companies that focused on childcare. Maybe I should convert the guets room into a nursery? The thought of MC naked and laying in my own bed at home briefly entered my mind.. I ran my hands through my hair and adjusted myself in my seat. My pants were getting uncomfortably tight more recently in these pants. I needed to review mantras here at work to maintain my composure or I for sure was going to be driven mad when MC returns to work. Moments later Jaehee came into the office again quickly knocking on the door of my office more briskly than usual, which could only mean something was wrong. I pretended to be looking over important documents on my computer.  

Jaehee was holding the morning’s paper in her hand. “Mr. Han, you look like you had a rough night I’ve never seen you look so upset sitting at that desk before.” Jaehee said laughing holding a pile of papers and her tablet. “Something like that,” I mumbled wondering how truly miserable I look sitting in this office chair. I wouldent doubt the sour scowl plastered on my face for having to come in.

“Mr. Han have you seen the morning news?” She questioned sounding concerned about whatever was plastered over the news was today. I had a good idea what it could be however, and I leaned back in my chair and folded my hands on the armrests.

“Alright you have my attention, I’m listening.” I quickly replied and put down my phone on top of my desk. Jaehee pulled out the morning’s paper that she so carefully was holding and she set it down on my desk. In huge bold font covering the morning paper along with a blown up image in the Life Section of the morning news read the words _Jumin Han Love Affair with New Mistress?_

Plastered on the front was a picture of MC and I together at dinner. Jaehee turned to the article in which the writer played up the controversy with Sarah and what this implicated C&R. It was a good picture of the two of us, and MCs face was kept out of the camera lens fortunately. I closed the paper and pushed it back towards Jaehee. “The article itself is quite good Mr. Han and well written it’s just the circumstances for you however-“ Jaehee started before I cut her off.

“I don’t need a lecture about the image of our company assistant Kang I understand them quite well how this looks to the public.” I sighed sitting back in my chair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go off like that please forgive me.” I didn’t want to snap at Jaehee but I needed to keep up my innocent appearance. I was already hoping MC wouldn’t hate me once she saw the morning paper. “Ms. Kang send one of my security guards to escort her today please. Jaehee one more thing. I didn’t tell you this morning but your hair it looks quite nice longer.”

She smiled slightly touching the back of her hair her face somewhat shocked at my words. I asked Jaehee trying to make this seem unplanned as much as I possibly could. The last thing I needed was for MC to think I have been using our relationship to rid myself of Sarah. It was a good photograph, and I had paid the photographer extra money so that MC’s identity would be protected in the process. I even went as far as to select a restaurant that cameras wouldn’t be allowed. I even paid the writer and reviewed the document before it hit the press release this morning.

_Jumin Han the 29 year old heir of C &R Corporation and his fiancé Sarah recently announced their engagement and upcoming nuptials recently to the press. However, all that might be on hold for the time being when the corporate heir was seen wining and dining with an unknown woman. The bachelor looked close with his new fling reported a few onlookers at the restaurant. Their waiter was noted to have commented on the couple stating that “the two looked absolutely head over heels for one another”. Jumin Han was seen touching and holding her hand and frequently smiling throughout the evening. Many observed that Mr. Han even took her home for the evening in his private car. The woman who has yet to be identified is rumored to have been dating for quite some time. The young heir has yet to be seen in public with any previous women before. A few days ago a woman Sarah claiming to be engaged to the multibillionaire in a media statement from Glam Choi’s public relations office. Is it trouble in paradise for the claimed “engagement of the year”? Or has the previous claims of the engagement a plot for publicity on the Choi Corporation. Jumin Han’s new lover has yet to be revealed. We have reached out for C&R Corporation for comment on the image. We have also reached out to Glam Choi’s company who has yet to comment on the image as well._

I smirked reading the article. I had hoped that it would be enough to throw their company under the bus and deny the rumors of any possible engagement. I was worried what MC would think of the article especially being referred to as lover and mistress. I had a feeling that Sarah would know exactly who I had been enamored with. I hoped that I would be able to explain to MC the article and paying the waiter, and many of the staff in order to be released from the chains that kept MC and I apart.

It would be any moment now that I would get screaming phone calls from either MC, Sarah, or my father. I sipped on my coffee as I closed the paper looking back at the computer to look into the best doctors to provide prenatal care.

 __________________________________________________________

 -MC-

I sat up quickly realizing that it was already 9 o’clock and I had a doctor’s appointment in an hour and a half. Jumin must have already left for work. I couldn’t help but feel just a little bit disappointed that he didn’t wake me up to say goodbye. Typically I only got sore after going to the gym after a long time, or because I was naturally clumsy. In this instance it was good kind of sore. Reaching for the blanket to cover my naked body as I sat up trying to organize my thoughts before beginning the day. I looked over to Jumin’s side of the bed that was neatly folded and on top of the sheets was a tan piece of paper which looked like it came from his office. Jumin had folded it in half and I couldn’t help but feel like this was just like a love letter a guy would write you in high school. Inscribed on the fine paper was his delicate slanted penmanship.

_MC you looked so peaceful sleeping and I was too tempted that I didn’t want to wake you. I so desperately wanted to spend time with you after last night. I’m sure that we will get to have more opportunities at a later time. Please forgive me. Let me know when you wake up._

I smiled reading his carefully penned words he wrote specifically to apologize for not being able to say goodbye. Elizabeth hopped up on the bed and purred. I ran my hand over her bottom portion of her body to which she sat up wanting me to continue. “Unfortunately Elizabeth I have to get ready,” I mentioned to her making my way to his bathroom. I have never gotten to admire his own personal bathroom before. I also wondered if he actually would mind if I used it.

Of course his bathroom was perfect, just like everything else in this house. The centerpiece of the room was a huge bathtub that could more than likely fit the entire RFA in it. Off in the corner was a large shower with a built in seat and two shower heads that came from two sides and the ceiling. The sink was relatively modest in size his marble counters a pristine white with not a single spot on them. The only thing he left out on his counters was a grey towel, a toothbrush, and an electric razor that was plugged into the wall.

Jumin must have his cleaning ladies put all of the extras he leaves out away before he even comes home. Jumin’s shower was quite relaxing and hitting spots on my body that I didn’t even know would feel amazing with the water pressure. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror before going to the guest room to change. I groaned at the sight of red and purple hickey covering my neck, shoulder, and parts of my breast. “Crap, that is going to be very hard to explain,” I mumbled needing to further examine what else was inflicted before having to explain to my physician of random bruises she may or may not come across.

I hesitantly peeled back the towel to look at my hips and noticed red marks resembling fingers against my skin. They must have occurred when Jumin lifted up my hips the thought making me blush. I looked at my slight belly sticking out more than usual with each passing day. I could no longer pass this off as casual bloating, or food baby anymore. Should I have asked Jumin to come along with me? Maybe I should let the idea sit with him just a little while longer before I ask him to go to any appointments with me.

My pants were starting to not fit anymore. My favorite pair of jeans no longer would button causing me to voluntarily groan at the unfortunate circumstance which was my very limited wardrobe. I decided to slip on my black pair of leggings and one of my favorite band t-shirts and a flannel in case I became cold. I definitely looked like a bum but I was more desperate trying to cover up the red marks on my neck from the doctor.

I grabbed my phone and shot Jumin a quick text letting him know I was finally up. I quickly grabbed some fruit before heading out the door to grab my car so the baby wouldn’t make me eat a full course meal this early in the morning. I looked down at my phone to see a message from Jumin as I flung open the door to the penthouse. ‘ _You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you this morning. Call me if you need anything at all at your doctor’s appointment._ Not paying attention I bumped into the back of a very tall man standing very close to the door. I looked at the man dressed in a black suit, very dark sunglasses, and I noticed he wore a wire earpiece. This blonde man was huge, and at least 3 feet taller than I was so much so that I had to strain my neck to look up at him. “Uh sorry,” I commented wondering why there was a huge guy standing outside Jumin’s penthouse. “Mr. Han isn’t in if you are looking for him,” I commented holding tightly to my purse unsure of how exactly I was supposed to respond to the bulky man.

“Ms. I was told to escort you today by Mr. Han for your safety,” A booming deep voice stated in the most monotone and appearing more and more ridged by the minute. The man held his hands crossed in front of him letting them hand at his waist. Why the hell would Jumin send this guy to protect me, and from what? I wondered if he had a gun in his suit jacket from the noticeable bulge in the jacket that was tightly fitting to this large muscular man. He definitely was not going inside with me to my doctor’s appointment that was for sure. Jumin must have a good reason for having security with me, and I decided not to question it until later as to the necessity of having a personal body guard with me at all times.

“Any particular reason why Mr. Han mention or say as to I don’t know why I have my own personal body guard?” I sarcastically questioned putting my hands on my hips at this point worried I was going to be late for this appointment.

“Just for your safety mam’ I’m just following orders,” the blonde said stoically once again. I huffed in annoyance. There was no use arguing it seems. “I can see that. Well will you be joining me in my car or driving separately?” I wondered because it would more than likely be the most awkward silent car ride of my entire life. “I can follow your car from here,” he mentioned arms folded in front of him. “Well then I suggest we get going then before I become even later than I already am for this visit.” I mentioned maneuvering myself around the large un-moving man from my way to the elevator to the car garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apologizing in advance because it may take me a little while to write the next chapter. Just bear with me and i promise i will upload something soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had to cut it short because it was causing me issues!  
> I have no idea what happens during an ultrasound so don't kill me if i got that part wrong.

_\--Jumin's POV--_

The calm before the storm it seemed as the sun just beginning to peak behind the large towering skyscrapers behind my office window. It looked as if it would be a much milder day outside from the forecast this morning. The mornings were always the best time for me to be productive and organize my thoughts before looking into important exchanges and potential investors. Unfortunate timing of an upcoming business trip putting a strain on my staff. To say I wasn't stressed would be an understatement. I half considered asking MC to come along with me. For one to keep all the paperwork organized and allow her to plan out the meetings. Secondly, because having her by my side takes away the lingering stress at the end of the day. I needed to think about the health of the baby and stress asking her to come with me would put on her body.  

I wondered when MC would wake up from her rest after the night we shared together. It was torture prying my body away from her warmth and the comforting sound of her breath against my skin. I could just lay in bed with her for eternity and still be pleased by the small sounds she makes while she sleeps and the soft snore she makes when MC burrowed her face into my chest. MC's soft hands laying across my chest her head nestled between my head and my neck. Sighing I glanced at my phone checking for missed messages during the night and important business calls that I gladly ignored. Of course there were the messages I purposely chose to ignore including the countless voicemail's left from Sarah. I did not understand that even after telling her that I was uninterested in her advances still continued to send a ' _good morning_ ' message.

I had a good feeling that soon I would be able to put an end to Sarah's constant attempts to change my mind. Sarah still called my phone even after kissing MC in front of her sending her crying out of my apartment. I had a feeling that after this attempt to persuade her to stop advances I might have taken a step too far. After all it wasn't Sarah I needed to convince of my disinterest, but my own father still forcing me become serious with my future. I would rather elope with MC than be forced into a marriage with a woman who only wanted my money and to dig her fake nails into C&R. 

I understood why my father would be concerned about marriage due to my lack of interest and overall disgust with the women my father brought home. I was a 30 year old bachelor with no serious intentions of settling down. As much as I appreciated his concern the numerous arranged blind dates and introductions to wealthy businessmen daughters at formal gatherings was enough to drive anyone up a wall. Or that was the case until I picked up a teary eyed MC from the airport. 

I wanted MC and she wanted me, and that was all there is too it. I may be completely unsure of how our future would unfold in the upcoming months would unfold but I do know that no matter what I wanted to make it work. Love. This new feeling inside of my chest just thinking about her made me feel like a jittery teenager again. I was no idiot knowing that Sarah was just like every woman my father had ever tried to bring home. Even after MC was dating Zen my feelings for her had not changed and was still drawn to her like moth to flame. As much as it pained me to see them happy I told myself that she was happy.  

I swiped from left to right on my phone deleting Sarah's unread messages still lingering on my phone. I made a bet with myself how long it would take before I got the dreaded call from Sarah about the article I had spread all over the city. I turned my chair to face the window as I watched the sun peer between two buildings and illuminate the darkened streets below. I gave myself 10 more minutes before she called about the article. I turned back around in the desk chair sitting at my elbows propped on the desk, and hands folded against my head as I clicked on a business file reviewing documents about their revenue and profit margins. My phone screen lit up before the sound made it to my ears. The assigned alarming siren ringtone going off in my ears as Sarah's face illuminated the screen. I debated how long I should wait before I answered the phone just to not give her the satisfaction of knowing I was waiting for her call at any moment. The phone buzzed on my desk once, twice, three times. Before the fourth could annoy me any more I reached for the phone propped up against files on my desk. 

Taking a sharp intake of air before holding the phone lazily against my ear. A loud piercing shriek shouted through my phone. I immediately jerked my hand away from my ear almost dropping the phone on the floor. I shook my head out of pain from the loud noise shaking my ear drum. Sarah's shrill sobbing cry reverberated again through the speaker on my phone causing me to hold it at arms length away before it destroyed my hearing for good. Another sobbing wale that sounded more like screaming than crying rang through the phone. I muted the phone as i sighed as she kept crying over and over. After 2 minutes of hearing her cry she began trying to speak in coherent words. "J-Juuummin," Sarah sobbed and I shook my head in frustration. Sarah continued to try to speak but her words sounded gargled and choked behind her crying. I've had enough of this. I hit the end button to stop her annoying voice from giving me a throbbing headache so early in the morning. When she collects herself I would be more than happy to speak words to her, but until then I will not listen to five minutes of incoherent screeching when I could be spending my time working or talking to MC. I would not even give her five minutes before she called back. It would not take her very long to realize I was not listening to her wailing in an attempt to make me feel sorry for her.  

In a sense I did pity her for following Glam Choi's footsteps in attempt to con men out of money and dignity. Three minutes passed before the phone began ringing the same assigned ringtone to alert me to not pick up the phone when Sarah called. I carefully held the phone at an arms length away before sliding my thumb over the answer button. A loud screech rung through the phone once again. I shook my head out of irritation my  fingers pinching the bridge of my nose and annoyance that this required my attention of all things. It would be one thing if Sarah wanted to have a civil conversation like adults but this was blown way out of proportion. Instead I opted for the high road as much as it annoyed me and how desperate I was to want to end the call right then and there. 

"Sarah I am more than willing to discuss the situation with you as soon as you stop your nonsensical sobbing. In which case you cannot I am willing to talk to you once you have calmed yourself." I slid the end call button before she could wail my name loudly and obnoxiously echoing through the entire office. I was surprised Jaehee had not tried to come in to investigate the loud noise. I suppose she was still completing morning rounds with the other staff that she might not have heard the phone. Sarah was acting no better than a spoiled child stomping their foot when they did not get what they wanted. 

 

* * *

 

The morning meeting went over smoothly regarding the important key notes of importance to establish a formal contract with tactile and electronic industries to drive down the prices of C&R affiliates products. Making items more affordable while still profitable for the supplier and profit margins. I hesitated to insist that MC come along with me until the unfolding drama between Glam, Sarah, and my father resolves. I hated the thought of pushing the trip back for the sake of my sanity, but I would be too worried about leaving MC alone to face the growing media attention herself. It seemed like everything was settled regarding airfare and cutting back costs by flying first class instead of taking the private company jet. 

Jaehee knocked on the open door to my office lightly. I looked up from the documents spread out on the table. Typically Jaehee would just come strolling in without announcement and her nose buried in her folders but instead she looked intimidated. Something had Jaehee on edge and i had a feeling exactly what might make her nervous. "If this isn't a bad time Mr. Han you have a visitor," she said eyes wide as she tilted her head towards the hallway. "Did i forget an important meeting? Who is it?" I asked gesturing for her to come in and quickly close the door. 

"I tried to tell her to wait outside that you were busy with meetings but Ms. Choi is quite insistent. Ms. Choi then continued to degrade my outfit and ask if I was also sleeping with you." Jaehee said sharply as if Glam asking such a question was insulting. Due to her tone the thought was repulsive. Still I did not appreciate the harassment of my employees. 

"Tell her to come in," I motioned to Jaehee who opened the office door as she spoke to Glam who I am sure was throwing a fit over having to wait. "Mr. Han will see you now," Jaehee stated before moving out of the way for the unexpected visitor. "Took you long enough," Glam spat at Jaehee. In through the large opaque glass door was Glam herself with a stern look planted on her face and her tacky purple suede purse swaying at her side. I stood up from behind my desk to greet her in attempt to not tear her apart for harassment of Jaehee. I could already hear the poison in her words brewing behind her painted eyes that sh was about to unleash upon me. 

Glam Choi knew how to play the game better than anyone else. The game she liked to play by bending men's will and charming her way into position of power. I would play her little game just to gain a rare glimpse of the next calculated move against in her climb to power. I gestured for Glam to take a seat in the two chairs angled directly towards my desk. Her clacking heels strode past the chairs as she stood over me one of her hands placed firmly on the desk. She glared at me through her painted eyes examining the prey before she unleashed her torrent of meaningless words upon me. 

"You must think you are very clever," she spewed grabbing the morning paper and thrusting it on my desk in front of me. "As I am sure you are already aware of how clearly upset poor Sarah is upon reading this garbage. Crying her eyes out meanwhile that whore of a secretary you like to keep around is playing with you. Not to mention how rudely I was treated coming here to speak with you about this garbage."

I clenched my fists at my sides at her words. _Whore_. It was taking all I had not to let anger show on my face, and give her the satisfaction she dearly desired by seeing my reaction. Glam had disrespected my staff and now she disrespected MC. 

"I am quite sure that you assuming that I sleep with all of my employees might have contributed to the attitude you have received. I would reconsider offending my staff while you are here as a guest. i do not condone harassment of my staff continue and you can proceed to escort yourself off the premise. Yes I did talk to your pupil earlier." I stared folding grabbing the paper and pushing it forward towards her on my desk uninterested in the words splayed out on the page. "So I have heard," she clacked her long fake yellow nails on the surface of my desk her figure attempting to tower over me as an act of intimidation. "I am afraid however you are mistaken in assuming I had anything to do with this article. I was clearly enjoying my dinner."

"Sarah's reputation is on the line. Our company image is at stake. You could see how this looks to PR don't you? It's not only your image now is it? What about your reputation and company's image? Imagine how it makes your company shareholders question loyalties and commitment. They might get the idea that making business with you might not be in the best interest. Don't you think it's best to release a statement to the press about the misunderstanding?"Glam circled my desk like a hawk as she blathered on. "Think about your dear secretary's reputation. I hear this isn't her first affair, but I'm sure you will come to realize how bad she makes the company look. I'm sure if your father finds out about her not so innocent past he will insist to end your relationship for the benefit of the company."

"I suppose you might be onto something," I admitted trying to lead her on thinking she had won this battle. 

"I'm glad that even you can see reason." Glam pulled out a chair sitting in it carefully crossing her legs and making herself comfortable in the padded chair. 

I stood up and faced the large window overlooking the entire city. I sighed loudly crossing my arms. "You're quite mistaken about MC being a whore. I am completely in love with her." I turned back to my desk looking at Glam's stunned expression. "Whatever you both are planning to drop to the media I suggest you drop it quietly before the press gets wind of another scandal. I am sure your attempt to stir up unnecessary drama will look like a drop in the bucket. I am surprised you had nothing better to say than pathetic attempt at blackmail against me. You will have to do better than threaten C&R's image." 

Glam's face contorted into a frown. "Your father would LOVE to hear about this. One word from me and he would not even hesitate to disown you like that.You see your father adores me and will give me anything I want if I asked for it. I could tear you two apart without a second of hesitation and he would do it for me. You dare threaten me I'm sure he would enjoy hearing about the woman that warms your bed."

"If you don't like what I have to say Ms. Choi feel free to leave but don't assume I will stay silent as you insult my family and MC and in my place of business." 

"Why don't we come to an truce then ?" I questioned trying to ease the tension lingering in the room after the spat. 

"and what exactly do you suggest?" Glam asked annoyed and angry her arms folded tightly across her body.

"A set of conditions that you stop feeding fake gossip to the papers and media about Sarah and I, the weeding, and company fallout, and in return we sit down to discuss this messy situation. All of us. "I sat down in my chair never breaking eye contact with her.

"That's it? A dinner with your father?" She eyes me carefully trying to find some reason not to trust me. Perhaps she already knew what information I had about her true identity along with her sisters. It was a card I needed to patiently wait to deal out. 

"Of course Sarah and MC will be present. As a sign of good will I can even talk to the press afterwards if it makes you feel better."

"By all means. I'll have Sarah call you to arrange a date then." Glam said before gathering her things in a huff and marching out of my office slamming the door behind her.

I slumped down in the chair with a heavy sigh.  That and I don't think my father could run the company as well as I do now in his growing age. I could not blame him for his old habits with women but Glam knew exactly what she was doing, but even worse was that she wants to destroy the small but meaningful relationship with my father. There was no way I was letting that vile succubus destroy the company from the inside out. At least not without a fight from me.

There was only two people I wanted to spoil in this world, Elizabeth the third and MC. Even if I lost everything the company, inheritance, it would mean nothing to me. I wanted to talk to MC, no craved to hear her sweet voice more than anything. I grabbed my coat and phone before heading towards to door. Jaehee was waiting patiently outside my office. The worried expression on her face. "I know I am not making things easy on you. I am going to cancel my meetings for the next few days."

"b-but you can't just-" Jaehee stuttered 

"I know I will handle the repercussions and scheduling. Besides you always kept telling me I needed to cut back." 

"I never thought you would mean right now!" Jaehee exclaimed waiving her hands in the air in frustration. 

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll talk to you in the messenger and I'll keep you posted on everything."

I know I was breaking my promise to MC to not bother Jaehee too much and hopefully the only promise I would break. I needed to get things off of my chest and come clean to MC before things grow out of hand. 

* * *

 

_\--Jumin's POV--_

The calm before the storm it seemed as the sun just beginning to peak behind the large towering skyscrapers behind my office window. It looked as if it would be a much milder day outside from the forecast this morning. The mornings were always the best time for me to be productive and organize my thoughts before looking into important exchanges and potential investors. Unfortunate timing of an upcoming business trip putting a strain on my staff. To say I wasn't stressed would be an understatement. I half considered asking MC to come along with me. For one to keep all the paperwork organized and allow her to plan out the meetings. Secondly, because having her by my side takes away the lingering stress at the end of the day. I needed to think about the health of the baby and stress asking her to come with me would put on her body.  

I wondered when MC would wake up from her rest after the night we shared together. It was torture prying my body away from her warmth and the comforting sound of her breath against my skin. I could just lay in bed with her for eternity and still be pleased by the small sounds she makes while she sleeps and the soft snore she makes when MC burrowed her face into my chest. MC's soft hands laying across my chest her head nestled between my head and my neck. Sighing I glanced at my phone checking for missed messages during the night and important business calls that I gladly ignored. Of course there were the messages I purposely chose to ignore including the countless voicemail's left from Sarah. I did not understand that even after telling her that I was uninterested in her advances still continued to send a ' _good morning_ ' message.

I had a good feeling that soon I would be able to put an end to Sarah's constant attempts to change my mind. Sarah still called my phone even after kissing MC in front of her sending her crying out of my apartment. I had a feeling that after this attempt to persuade her to stop advances I might have taken a step too far. After all it wasn't Sarah I needed to convince of my disinterest, but my own father still forcing me become serious with my future. I would rather elope with MC than be forced into a marriage with a woman who only wanted my money and to dig her fake nails into C&R. 

I understood why my father would be concerned about marriage due to my lack of interest and overall disgust with the women my father brought home. I was a 30 year old bachelor with no serious intentions of settling down. As much as I appreciated his concern the numerous arranged blind dates and introductions to wealthy businessmen daughters at formal gatherings was enough to drive anyone up a wall. Or that was the case until I picked up a teary eyed MC from the airport. 

I wanted MC and she wanted me, and that was all there is too it. I may be completely unsure of how our future would unfold in the upcoming months would unfold but I do know that no matter what I wanted to make it work. Love. This new feeling inside of my chest just thinking about her made me feel like a jittery teenager again. I was no idiot knowing that Sarah was just like every woman my father had ever tried to bring home. Even after MC was dating Zen my feelings for her had not changed and was still drawn to her like moth to flame. As much as it pained me to see them happy I told myself that she was happy.  

I swiped from left to right on my phone deleting Sarah's unread messages still lingering on my phone. I made a bet with myself how long it would take before I got the dreaded call from Sarah about the article I had spread all over the city. I turned my chair to face the window as I watched the sun peer between two buildings and illuminate the darkened streets below. I gave myself 10 more minutes before she called about the article. I turned back around in the desk chair sitting at my elbows propped on the desk, and hands folded against my head as I clicked on a business file reviewing documents about their revenue and profit margins. My phone screen lit up before the sound made it to my ears. The assigned alarming siren ringtone going off in my ears as Sarah's face illuminated the screen. I debated how long I should wait before I answered the phone just to not give her the satisfaction of knowing I was waiting for her call at any moment. The phone buzzed on my desk once, twice, three times. Before the fourth could annoy me any more I reached for the phone propped up against files on my desk. 

Taking a sharp intake of air before holding the phone lazily against my ear. A loud piercing shriek shouted through my phone. I immediately jerked my hand away from my ear almost dropping the phone on the floor. I shook my head out of pain from the loud noise shaking my ear drum. Sarah's shrill sobbing cry reverberated again through the speaker on my phone causing me to hold it at arm’s length away before it destroyed my hearing for good. Another sobbing wale that sounded more like screaming than crying rang through the phone. I muted the phone as I sighed as she kept crying over and over. After 2 minutes of hearing her cry she began trying to speak in coherent words. "J-Juuummin," Sarah sobbed and I shook my head in frustration. Sarah continued to try to speak but her words sounded gargled and choked behind her crying. I've had enough of this. I hit the end button to stop her annoying voice from giving me a throbbing headache so early in the morning. When she collects herself I would be more than happy to speak words to her, but until then I will not listen to five minutes of incoherent screeching when I could be spending my time working or talking to MC. I would not even give her five minutes before she called back. It would not take her very long to realize I was not listening to her wailing in an attempt to make me feel sorry for her.  

In a sense I did pity her for following Glam Choi's footsteps in attempt to con men out of money and dignity. Three minutes passed before the phone began ringing the same assigned ringtone to alert me to not pick up the phone when Sarah called. I carefully held the phone at an arm’s length away before sliding my thumb over the answer button. A loud screech rung through the phone once again. I shook my head out of irritation my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose and annoyance that this required my attention of all things. It would be one thing if Sarah wanted to have a civil conversation like adults but this was blown way out of proportion. Instead I opted for the high road as much as it annoyed me and how desperate I was to want to end the call right then and there. 

"Sarah I am more than willing to discuss the situation with you as soon as you stop your nonsensical sobbing. In which case you cannot I am willing to talk to you once you have calmed yourself." I slid the end call button before she could wail my name loudly and obnoxiously echoing through the entire office. I was surprised Jaehee had not tried to come in to investigate the loud noise. I suppose she was still completing morning rounds with the other staff that she might not have heard the phone. Sarah was acting no better than a spoiled child stomping their foot when they did not get what they wanted. 

 

The morning meeting went over smoothly regarding the important key notes of importance to establish a formal contract with tactile and electronic industries to drive down the prices of C&R affiliates products. Making items more affordable while still profitable for the supplier and profit margins. I hesitated to insist that MC come along with me until the unfolding drama between Glam, Sarah, and my father resolves. I hated the thought of pushing the trip back for the sake of my sanity, but I would be too worried about leaving MC alone to face the growing media attention herself. It seemed like everything was settled regarding airfare and cutting back costs by flying first class instead of taking the private company jet. 

Jaehee knocked on the open door to my office lightly. I looked up from the documents spread out on the table. Typically Jaehee would just come strolling in without announcement and her nose buried in her folders but instead she looked intimidated. Something had Jaehee on edge and i had a feeling exactly what might make her nervous. "If this isn't a bad time Mr. Han you have a visitor," she said eyes wide as she tilted her head towards the hallway. "Did i forget an important meeting? Who is it?" I asked gesturing for her to come in and quickly close the door. 

"I tried to tell her to wait outside that you were busy with meetings but Ms. Choi is quite insistent. Ms. Choi then continued to degrade my outfit and ask if I was also sleeping with you." Jaehee said sharply as if Glam asking such a question was insulting. Due to her tone the thought was repulsive. Still I did not appreciate the harassment of my employees. 

"Tell her to come in," I motioned to Jaehee who opened the office door as she spoke to Glam who I am sure was throwing a fit over having to wait. "Mr. Han will see you now," Jaehee stated before moving out of the way for the unexpected visitor. "Took you long enough," Glam spat at Jaehee. In through the large opaque glass door was Glam herself with a stern look planted on her face and her tacky purple suede purse swaying at her side. I stood up from behind my desk to greet her in attempt to not tear her apart for harassment of Jaehee. I could already hear the poison in her words brewing behind her painted eyes that she was about to unleash upon me. 

Glam Choi knew how to play the game better than anyone else. The game she liked to play by bending men's will and charming her way into position of power. I would play her little game just to gain a rare glimpse of the next calculated move against in her climb to power. I gestured for Glam to take a seat in the two chairs angled directly towards my desk. Her clacking heels strode past the chairs as she stood over me one of her hands placed firmly on the desk. She glared at me through her painted eyes examining the prey before she unleashed her torrent of meaningless words upon me. 

"You must think you are very clever," she spewed grabbing the morning paper and thrusting it on my desk in front of me. "As I am sure you are already aware of how clearly upset poor Sarah is upon reading this garbage. Crying her eyes out meanwhile that whore of a secretary you like to keep around is playing with you. Not to mention how rudely I was treated coming here to speak with you about this garbage."

I clenched my fists at my sides at her words.  _Whore_. It was taking all I had not to let anger show on my face, and give her the satisfaction she dearly desired by seeing my reaction. Glam had disrespected my staff and now she disrespected MC. 

"I am quite sure that you assuming that I sleep with all of my employees might have contributed to the attitude you have received. I would reconsider offending my staff while you are here as a guest. i do not condone harassment of my staff continue and you can proceed to escort yourself off the premise. Yes I did talk to your pupil earlier." I stared folding grabbing the paper and pushing it forward towards her on my desk uninterested in the words splayed out on the page. "So I have heard," she clacked her long fake yellow nails on the surface of my desk her figure attempting to tower over me as an act of intimidation. "I am afraid however you are mistaken in assuming I had anything to do with this article. I was clearly enjoying my dinner."

"Sarah's reputation is on the line. Our company image is at stake. You could see how this looks to PR don't you? It's not only your image now is it? What about your reputation and company's image? Imagine how it makes your company shareholders question loyalties and commitment. They might get the idea that making business with you might not be in the best interest. Don't you think it's best to release a statement to the press about the misunderstanding?" Glam circled my desk like a hawk as she blathered on. "Think about your dear secretary's reputation. I hear this isn't her first affair, but I'm sure you will come to realize how bad she makes the company look. I'm sure if your father finds out about her not so innocent past he will insist to end your relationship for the benefit of the company."

"I suppose you might be onto something," I admitted trying to lead her on thinking she had won this battle. 

"I'm glad that even you can see reason." Glam pulled out a chair sitting in it carefully crossing her legs and making herself comfortable in the padded chair. 

I stood up and faced the large window overlooking the entire city. I sighed loudly crossing my arms. "You're quite mistaken about MC being a whore. I am completely in love with her." I turned back to my desk looking at Glam's stunned expression. "Whatever you both are planning to drop to the media I suggest you drop it quietly before the press gets wind of another scandal. I am sure your attempt to stir up unnecessary drama will look like a drop in the bucket. I am surprised you had nothing better to say than pathetic attempt at blackmail against me. You will have to do better than threaten C&R's image." 

Glam's face contorted into a frown. "Your father would LOVE to hear about this. One word from me and he would not even hesitate to disown you like that. You see your father adores me and will give me anything I want if I asked for it. I could tear you two apart without a second of hesitation and he would do it for me. You dare threaten me I'm sure he would enjoy hearing about the woman that warms your bed."

"If you don't like what I have to say Ms. Choi feel free to leave but don't assume I will stay silent as you insult my family and MC and in my place of business." 

"Why don't we come to a truce then?" I questioned trying to ease the tension lingering in the room after the spat. 

"And what exactly do you suggest?" Glam asked annoyed and angry her arms folded tightly across her body.

"A set of conditions that you stop feeding fake gossip to the papers and media about Sarah and I, the weeding, and company fallout, and in return we sit down to discuss this messy situation. All of us. "I sat down in my chair never breaking eye contact with her.

"That's it? A dinner with your father?" She eyes me carefully trying to find some reason not to trust me. Perhaps she already knew what information I had about her true identity along with her sisters. It was a card I needed to patiently wait to deal out. 

"Of course Sarah and MC will be present. As a sign of good will I can even talk to the press afterwards if it makes you feel better."

"By all means. I'll have Sarah call you to arrange a date then." Glam said before gathering her things in a huff and marching out of my office slamming the door behind her.

I slumped down in the chair with a heavy sigh.  That and I don't think my father could run the company as well as I do now in his growing age. I could not blame him for his old habits with women but Glam knew exactly what she was doing, but even worse was that she wants to destroy the small but meaningful relationship with my father. There was no way I was letting that vile succubus destroy the company from the inside out. At least not without a fight from me.

There was only two people I wanted to spoil in this world, Elizabeth the third and MC. Even if I lost everything the company, inheritance, it would mean nothing to me. I wanted to talk to MC, no craved to hear her sweet voice more than anything. I grabbed my coat and phone before heading towards to door. Jaehee was waiting patiently outside my office. The worried expression on her face. "I know I am not making things easy on you. I am going to cancel my meetings for the next few days."

"b-but you can't just-" Jaehee stuttered 

"I know I will handle the repercussions and scheduling. Besides you always kept telling me I needed to cut back." 

"I never thought you would mean right now!" Jaehee exclaimed waiving her hands in the air in frustration. 

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll talk to you in the messenger and I'll keep you posted on everything."

I know I was breaking my promise to MC to not bother Jaehee too much and hopefully the only promise I would break. I needed to get things off of my chest and come clean to MC before things grow out of hand. 

_\--MC POV--_

Doctors offices I think would always make me feel incredibly nervous. I sat quietly in the cold examination table the crunch of paper seemed to echo in the room with every slight shift in movement in attempt to make myself comfortable. The nurse practitioner smiling to herself as she applied the lukewarm lubricating gel to the skin of my bloated stomach. The woman gently pressed the ultrasound head on my abdomen as she searched for the little baby growing slowly inside of me. My nerves were getting the best of me and worry must have been written all over my face due to the small talk the nurse was trying to make to distract me from the probe moving in gentle circles multiple times. It was not just nerves over the silly ultrasound it was everything. From the baby, to Jumin, to providing for the little one, or how horrible I must be to selfishly ask Jumin to care for a child that is not his own. Balancing the role between diligent assistant and lover during work hours and outside of work. Was I in way over my head? Was our relationship moving too fast? God and all I wanted was potato chips. 

I hate myself for comparing the two once again but it was easy falling in love with Zen in 11 days, and it only felt natural for the friendship between Jumin and I to turn into what we have now. Jumin was always there even when I was with Zen and he still continues to be a constant in my crazy life. I still felt like a horrible person asking him to care for a child that was not even his own. Even with his constant reassurance I felt I was no better than those women out for his wealth. What if he woke up one morning and decided this isn't the life he wanted? Would I be able to let him walk away at the first sight of trouble? The last thing I wanted was to smother him. I must have been too focused on my troubled thoughts because the nurse practitioner had finished examining the baby and was saying the same sentence over and over again in attempt to get my attention. 

"Uh Ms. MC did you want to know the sex of the baby?" The woman clicked on her computer screen. I blinked unsure on how to respond. The nurses words slowly sinking in.

"Actually I don't want to know until the baby is born," I pulled my shirt down uncomfortably still laying semi reclined on the examination table. I glanced at the screen that the woman in blue scrubs had turned towards me. "I am sure you and your spouse must be very happy to be welcoming a new family member," she mentioned scrolling through the close up images on the computer. There it was it looked more like a person now than a small speck of cells on a grey screen just weeks ago. It was a relief to see a human looking head with a small nose. I could see the heartbeat on the screen along with five fingers and small baby toes. My throat felt tight looking at the little person steadily growing inside of me. The silhouetted face against the dark screen and i could not help but wonder if the baby would look like Zen or like me. 

"I am just going to show your ultrasound to the physician and they will come in to speak with you in a minute. After that you should be all set to get out of here." I nodded in disbelief that it was real. Of course I knew the baby was real it just felt strange knowing that it was there heart beating and all. Would the baby be a ladies man like its father? Or would it be a singer? A dancer? A writer? I smiled at the thought or maybe a future in finance like Jumin? Would they be allergic to Elizabeth the third? Knowing our friends I'm sure Saeyoung and Saeran will teach it hacking skills, and Yoosung will teach them to play video games. I hoped that in a way we all would raise this child I had their unending support and kindness I felt as if I truly was not alone. 

 

 The apartment was quiet once again as I sat on the couch sipping on warmed water with lemon. The struggle to resist drinking coffee was already taking its toll. I grabbed the ultrasound picture and set my cup down and reaching for my phone. I shifted in my seat adjusting the blanket on my feet. I opened my messages to see if anyone has texted me but only got two new morning memes from Seven this morning.  
I opened the messenger app and much to my surprise almost everyone was online at the same time.

  
**Yoosung:**  MC you are back!

  
**MC** : I always come back!  
**MC** : Seven I'm surprised I didn't get more baby related memes today? Are you feeling well?

  
**Seven:**  God 707 was busy defending justice and taking care of Saeran.

  
**Saeran:**  by helping he means annoying me.

  
**MC** : I can't say I'm not surprised!  
**MC** : look it's my baby's second selfie  
**MC:**  * _insert ultrasound picture here_ *

  
**Jaehee** : did you find out the sex yet?

  
**MC:**  I wanted it to be more of a surprise. Is Jumin torturing you yet?  

  
**Jaehee:**  surprisingly no he's was in a pleasant mood this morning.  
**Jaehee:**  luckily his cat ventures have been more child oriented in larger corporate investments

  
**Yoosung:**  do babies really look like that this young?  
**Yoosung** : it definitely looks better than the old one that looked like a squirrel

  
**Seven** : why do you know what a squirrel ultrasound looks like?

  
**Yoosung:**  I paid attention in veterinary classes surprisingly that day.  
**Yoosung:**  see!  
**Yoosung:** *  _posts comparison between MC ultrasound and squirrels_  *

  
**MC:**  well.. he isn't wrong. Mine is cuter now. 

I couldn't help but laugh at Yoosung. 

  
**Jumin:**  MC, you are here.  
**Jumin:**  i was just about to call you. I would like to have that picture framed for my desk if you don't mind?

 

 **Seven:**  the squirrel or the baby? LOL

  
**MC:**  already thinking ahead and got a copy for you 

  
**Jumin:**  thank you MC

 **Jumin:**  Yoosung you must show us what a cat ultrasound looks like I am truly now curious

  
**Seven:**  are you even working Jumin?

  
**Jumin:**  Of course I am. I'm currently sitting in on a meeting.

  
**MC:**  the daily briefing?

  
**Jumin:**  hat exact one.

  
**Jaehee:**  Currently he's ignoring the PR lecture about bad press.

 

 **Jumin:**  We are also discussing the business trip. 

 **Jumin:**  I've been getting those lectures my entire 20's to know the point

  
**MC:**  Did Sarah go on another rant again?

  
**Jumin** : there was an unfortunate article posted in the morning paper.  
**Jumin:**  apparently a photographer got a tip about the restaurant we went to and wrote a lengthy article about the two of us.

  
**MC:**  oh! Wait what?

  
**Saeran:**  there was a huge front page spread in the headlines about it.  
**Saeran:**  I'm surprised you didn't see it, everyone in Korea is talking about it.

  
**MC** : oh no.  
**MC:**  that explains the muscled man then from this this morning.

  
**Jaehee** : Everything is under control however thankfully your face was spared from being posted all over the tabloids. 

  
**Yoosung:**  So you think Sarah knows?

  
**Jumin:**  I had an unpleasant conversation with her this morning.  
**Jumin:**  MC I will see you soon. I unfortunately have to take care of something.

  
**Jaehee** : Where he goes I go, talk to you later.

  
**_-Jumin and Jaehee logged out--_**

  
**MC:**  I don't understand why Sarah is so fixed on Jumin

  
**Seven:**  it makes no sense

  
**Yoosung** : you think she has something hidden up her sleeve?

  
**MC:**  maybe. I wouldn't put it past her to try to do something, she already hired an investigator to look into my personal life.  
**MC:**  I'm only hopping to keep this baby a secret a little while longer. I don't want them to think that I'm chasing after jumin's fortune.

  
**Saeran:**  only an idiot would think that  
**Seven:**  you know Jumin is already a few steps ahead you have nothing to worry about

  
**MC:**  you are right

 **MC:**  ...  
**MC:**  I'm craving honey Buddha chips.

  
**Seven:**  gasp  
**Seven** : !  
**Seven** : !!  
**Seven:**  !!!  
**Seven:**  but you hate honey Buddha chips  
**Seven** : what is this madness

  
**MC:**  the miracle of life  
**MC:**  I would come steal them from you but I'd have to bring my body guard Jeeves with me.

I should really ask the poor mans name now that I was thinking about it. The guard must think I am just as rude as his other clients. 

 **Seven:**  say no more  
**Seven:**  I'll be over to drop them off as soon as I'm done coding

  
**Saeran:**  please get him out of the house.

  
**Yoosung:**  I want to come too! But I have class!

  
**MC** : yoosung go to class on my day off we can go get lunch I've always wanted to see your campus!

  
**Yoosung** : MC there is still time to be my girlfriend. 

  
**Seven:**  we all know she would date me next Yoosung if she wasn't currently with Jumin. He got to her first.

  
**Saeran** : well this is awkward I'm logging off.

 **MC:**  we need to plan the next RFA party before I pop a human out Saeyoung why don't you join us for dinner?  
**MC:**  maybe you'll get some peace and quiet for a bit Saeran or you are more than welcome to come over as well!

  
**Saeran:**  we can only hope and I will see how it works out later. 

  
**_\- Saeran logged off-_**

  
**MC:**  do you think seven you could pick up a picture frame too on your way? I will repay you when you get here.

  
**Seven** : chips, frame, self, God like status, dinner, I'll let you know when I am on the way.

  
**_\- MC and Seven logged out-_**

  
**Yoosung:**  I've got class too gotta go

  
**MC** : have fun Yoosung

  
**_-Yoosung logged out-_**

I opened my browser on my laptop to quickly respond to RFA emails about invitations to the party. I braced myself to look at the article apparently now the talk of the entire city posted about us in the papers today. Maybe it was better to keep the TV off until this settles down. There plastered on the phone screen was a picture of me from behind my head tucked into my shoulder from laughing at something Jumin was saying. My face blurred but Jumins could be made out clear as day wide eyed and laughing. I've never noticed how wide his smile was it was something no one ever really sees. One of his more genuine smiles the rare ones that make your insides melt from looking at it too long. I didn't want to think about the consequences if Glam or Sarah figures out I'm pregnant and if they put together that it is not Jumins or assume it is his.

  
I threw on sweatpants and a baggy shirt and walked into the kitchen to make something for lunch. I gazed into the fridge endlessly unable to decide what to make. I eventually decided to make myself a sandwich. I jumped out of my skin feeling his cold arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Jumin!" I said trying to look at his face he kissed my head above my ear. "I didn't know you were coming home for lunch."

  
"I thought it would be nice to spend the afternoon with you." He said running his lips behind the shell of my ear. His gentle touch made me shiver and I could feel his slight smile pressed against my neck at my response. His arms released me from behind and i spun around to see him his hair brushed back from his relentless toying of his hair. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against my forehead. Why would he come home around lunch time?   
"Already making Jaehee upset?" he said grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring himself a glass of water. 

  
"No I sent her home after the meeting. I wanted to make it up to you for the article in the paper. Don't worry I am trying not to make work un-enjoyable for her." He said watching me carefully as I placed food out on the counter. "You could have called the chef to-"

"Jumin I am capable of making my own food. Besides I don't think we want a gourmet meal. The baby and I are craving a sandwich." I poked his side as he made his way over to the bar counter to sit down. "Did the director Han finally relent in investing in cats?" I laughed turning to face him leaning across the black marble counter. A chuckle vibrated his entire chest. Jumin reached and pinched my cheek in reply with his two fingers. "Not entirely," he laughed as he perched his head on his arm. His quick smile made me weak in my knees. Jumin had no idea how lethal his smile was. After last night all I wanted to do was run my hands over his perfect body. 

  
"Did you want me to make you some lunch?" I asked pulling away from his intense stare. "If you wouldn't mind," he pulled himself away taking his warmth with him. Jumin got up once again walking over to the fridge pulling out a piece of fruit and making his way over spot on he bar stool. His eyes closely watching my hands as I made him a sandwich. I attempted to ignore his close stare engrossed in holding the utensils and opening the jar in front of me but I could not help but smile. 

I kept feeling like Jumin was going to say something but every time his lips parted he would look away and continue peeling his apple lost in his thoughts. "You look like you have something on your mind?" I mentioned pressing the top of the sandwich together and placing it on a plate in front of him. He stared at the sandwich carefully as if he has never seen a PB&J before. I would not be surprised if he honestly had not even had one before. 

"Thank you MC," Jumin examined it before holding it close to his face to smell it. The action almost made me laugh at how silly he was acting. "Don't worry it's not poisoned," I told him cleaning up the mess of butter knives and opened jars. "Its not that. It just looks," he paused squeezing it between his hands "- different". Jelly oozed from the sides and he took his finger to swipe the edges before cautiously licking his digit slowly. Jumin's expression softened when he realized how sweet it was. Jumin more enthusiastically took a huge bite into the crust of the bread. He nodded his head as I went back into cleaning off the dishes left in the sink. "Good," was the only word he could manage before taking another huge bite followed by another. I sat next to him eating my own lunch in the brief quiet silence between the two of us. If Jumin was this easily taken by simple foods I don't think there would be any objection to cooking for the two- three of us. 

After we both finished eating I grabbed the ultrasound image from out of my purse sliding it across the counter for him to see. He looked down to see what exactly it was in front of him before his eyes went wide he wiped his hands off and smiled. "It's so big!" He held it up to look at it more closely. 

"This definitely is not a squirrel." He set it back down on the counter. "Jumin," I asked my fingers drawing shapes in my palms out of nervousness. "Hmm?" He replied brushing my hair back from my face with his hand and he let his hand linger caressing my cheek. I leaned into his gentle touch I should not be this nervous asking him such a simple question. 

"How would you feel if I wanted you to come with me for the next visit?" His brow furrowed into a crease on his forehead and then his expression softened. He leaned in close bringing his other hand to caress my face. "Of course I will," Jumin placed a peck of his lips on my head. "To be fair I had to hold myself back from asking to go with you before." He released my head and sat back in his chair grabbing his water before getting up. 

"Come here." He gestured to the couch and I followed sitting closely to him. He pulled me into his arms and rested my head on his chest. Jumin sighed his breath tickling my ear. "Holding you like this makes all my stress disappear."

"well allow me to I assist you when you need to." I smiled reaching my arm up to run my fingers through his hair. I could feel his body soften more at the action. I needed to make note that he liked his hair played with. Jumin's warm breath tickled my neck I almost thought he fell asleep from the comfortable silence between us as I toyed with his hair. 

"Careful you spoil me too much I won't want to let go." Jumin mumbled grabbing my hand that was blissfully playing with his raven black hair. He pulled my wrist to his lips as he carefully kissed my pulse softly nibbling on the skin. If he was trying to get me going he already succeeded the moment he came in the door. Judging by the silence that fell between us I felt that was not the reason for his gentle touches. Something was bothering him I just needed to make sure he was comfortable enough to want to tell me what was on his mind. Elizabeth the Third jumped up onto the couch and plopped herself in my lap wanting attention from her master. 

"That sounds like a good problem to have," I laughed intertwining my fingers with his. 

 


End file.
